Endless Grain Fields
by XxwhitechocolatexX
Summary: Het noodlot slaat toe wanneer Azalea Dahle wordt ingeloot voor de Hongerspelen. Ze moet alles achter laten. Haar Familie, haar huis, alles wat haar lief is. In een korte tijd wordt ze klaar gestoomd voor een leven zonder medelijden. Een leven waar het draait om overleven of het leven laten.
1. Chapter 1

Hoofdstuk 1.

Zachtjes zwiepten de takken tegen de ruit naast mijn bed. Ik werd wakker van het lichte getik. Het ergerde me. Zo kon ik niet blijven slapen. Ik gooide de dunne dekens van me af en rekte mezelf uit. Hoe laat zou het zijn? Snel wierp ik een blik door het raam heen. Vanachter mijn gebarsten ruitje zag ik hoe de gele zon langzaam tevoorschijn kwam achter de gouden graanvelden.

Dit uitzicht benam me toch altijd eventjes de adem. Zo prachtig was het gewoon. Natuurlijk had ik het welvaker gezien in mijn leven, maar toch leek iedere zonsopgang nog mooier te zijn dan de vorige. Het stond voor het begin van een nieuwe dag. Ik gniffelde geniepig.

Eigenlijk was het wel grappig op een heel duistere manier. Een nieuwe dag ja, dat was het voor mij. Maar wat betekende deze nieuwe zonsopgang voor de tributen die over een paar uur te horen kregen dat ze mee moesten doen aan de Hongerspelen? Ik vroeg me af of ik ooit nog eens op dezelfde manier naar deze zonsopgang zou kunnen kijken als ik gekozen werd. Misschien niet, misschien wel. Ach, het was een kwestie van tijd voordat ik het antwoord zou weten. Nog een paar uur en dan zouik mijn antwoord krijgen, of ik hem nu wilde of niet.

Met een nog steeds slaperig hoofd, sloop ik de trap af naar beneden. Ik probeerde het zo zachtjes mogelijk te doen, want ik wilde mijn moeder en mijn broertje niet wakker maken. Eenmaal beneden aangekomen liep ik naar ons miniscule keukentje toe dat zich links in ons kleine huisje bevond. Ik maakte het kastje boven het gammele aanrecht open, hopend dat er iets eetbaars in zat om mijn honger te stillen. Natuurlijk was het kastje leeg, wat een verassing.

Ik bleef de keuken doorzoeken totdat ik nog twee oude sneetjes brood had gevonden. Er lagen nog drie sneetjes in het kastje, maar die liet ik liggen voor mijn moeder en mijn broertje want, ik kon niet leven met het schuldgevoel dat ik hier lekker mijn honger weg at terwijl zij scheel zagen van de honger. Nee, dat kon ik niet maken, ook al had ik dat vier jaar geleden misschien wel gedaan. Maarja, toen had ik ook wel mijn eigen redenen om dat te doen.

Toen ik mijn karige ontbijt op had gegeten, liep ik naar de kast toe en pakte daar mijn werkspullen uit. Ik deed mijn riem om en nam twee sikkels uit de kast. Het mes zag er glanzend en vlijmscherp uit, omdat ik ze gisteravond nog speciaal had zitten slijpen. Ik hield er een omhoog zodat deze in de dunne zonnestraal, die door een kier van ons huis heen viel, kwam. Het mes schitterde in de zon en ik haalde er een keertje mee uit zoals ik ook altijd tijdens mijn werk deed. Een licht zwiep geluid vulde voor een paar miliseconden onze kleine woonruimte. Het was tijd om aan het werk te gaan.

Mijn moeder lag nog steeds boven in bed dus sloop ik zachtjes de trap op en ging haar kamer binnen. Vredig lag ze half onder de dekens. Haar blonde haar dat dezelfde kleur had als dat van mij lag over haar kussen gespreid. Haar benen hingen half buiten het bed zoals ze altijd deed als ze een nare droom had gehad. Ik vroeg me af wat voor een nachtmerrie ze gehad zou hebben, maar ik denk dat ik al wist wat het voor een nachtmerrie geweest zou kunnen zijn.

"Mam? Wakker worden. Het is tijd om te gaan." Ik rammelde aan de arm van mijn moeder totdat ze een oog open deed. "Is het alweer tijd Azalea?" Ik zweeg en knikte naar haar. Ze zuchtte, duwde zichzelf met haar armen overeind en keek me aan. Haar groenblauwe ogen hadden een verdrietige blik. Ze staarde me een tijdje aan en omhelsde me toen plotseling. "Ga alsjeblieft niet weg na vanmiddag...alsjeblieft..." Even borrelde er een beetje woede in me op. De woede die ik na mijn dertiende verjaardag diep in mezelf had weg gestopt. Aan de ene kant had ik de neiging om me van haar los te rukken en boos de kamer uit te stampen terwijl mijn zachte volwassen kant juist zei dat ik me even in moest houden en haar moest steunen. Maar natuurlijk had ik weer een egoïstische gedachte in mijn hoofd zitten. Wiens schuld was het ook alweer?

Ik veegde het zweet van mijn voorhoofd af en bukte me daarna weer om verder te gaan met het oogsten van het graan. Mijn handen gingen als een machine te werk. Alles leek op de automatische piloot te staan.

Mijn sikkel die geruisloos de stengels van het graan doorsneed. Mijn handen die de bosjes graan snel in een grote mand stoppen. Ik hoorde een lichte zoef toen ik het graan doorsneed. Zachtjes viel het bosje op de grond. Ik bukte me weer en raapte wat bosjes graan bij elkaar en stopte ze in mijn mand. Het was een grote rieten mand met een geblokte doek erin om ervoor te zorgen dat er geen graan uit zou vallen. Ik zuchtte nog eens en herhaalde de routine opnieuw.

De wind waaide lichtjes en blies mijn blonde haar in mijn gezicht. Eventjes moest ik lachen. Het deed me denken aan mijn broertje Crosby toen hij nog heel klein was. Als hij verdrietig was pakte ik altijd wat plukken haar voor mijn ogen en zei: Crosby, waar is Azalea? Al snel hield hij op met huilen en keek me met een klein glimlachje aan. "Azalea? Waar ben je?" zei hij dan met een kinderlijk stemmetje. Dan haalde ik mijn haren weg en kwam mijn gezicht weer te voorschijn en riep: 'kiekeboe!' Crosby begon te kirren en zo herhaalde ik het tafereel wel talloze keren, totdat hij helemaal opgevrolijkt was en weer met zijn graanpoppetjes ging spelen.

Soms verlangde ik er echt naar om terug te keren naar die tijd. De tijd waarin ik nog heerlijk met mijn broertje kon spelen. Wat was dat toch een fijne en zorgeloze tijd.

Ik ging weer verder met werken. Het moest nou eenmaal gedaan worden. Het was eentonig en hard werk, maar het hield mijn moeder en mijn broertje in leven. Ik ging even rechtop staan om te kijken of ik mijn moeder ergens zag.

ik tuurde langs de grote gele graanvelden en zag overal werkende mensen. Vanwege het oogstseizoen waren veel kinderen niet naar school gegaan en hielpen in plaats daarvan hun ouders met het oogsten van het graan.

Ik zag hoe de kleine lichaampjes zich bukten om de bosjes graan op te rapen en in een mand te doen. Sommigen hielpen hun ouders met de manden richting de stad te dragen. Ik tuurde verder en zag uiteindelijk mijn moeder in de buurt van een familie met vijf kinderen staan.

Haar mand was al bijna helemaal gevuld en nog steeds ging ze aan een stuk door met het oogsten van het graan.

Ik keek glimlachend naar haar. Ze had altijd al voor ons gezorgd. Zelfs toen onze vader er vandoor ging na de geboorte van Crosby. Daar zat ze dan. Geen man, een kind van vijf en een pasgeboren baby.

Toch ging ze ondanks het abrupte vertrek van haar man direct een inkomsten bron zoeken. Dagenlang had ze met ons de straten afgelopen, op zoek naar werk. Overal had ze het nagevraagd totdat een man ons uiteindelijk naar de hoofd vredebewaker Burgess stuurde. Ik kan me nog goed herinneren dat mijn moeder ons een groot wit marmeren gebouw binnen sleepte. Het wit marmeren gebouw dat ik na deze dag zo zou gaan haten, inclusief de vrouw die me er naar binnen had gesleept.

Binnen was een enorme hal gemaakt van wit en grijs marmer met een met een grote brede trap in het midden. In het midden van de hal stond een fontein met een beeld van de god Apollo erin. Mijn moeder loodste ons door de hal heen naar een klein gangetje waar het naar muffe oude spullen rook.

Ze klopte op een oude houten deur en stapte toen met ons de kamer binnen. Burgess zat achter een eikenhouten bureau en keek ons argwanend aan.

"Waar kan ik u mee van dienst zijn?" zei hij met een chagrijnige ondertoon in zijn stem. Mijn moeder zei waarvoor ze hier was gekomen.

Burgess hoorde haar hele verhaal aan en zei op het einde dat hij geen banen meer beschikbaar had en wuifde haar zijn kantoor uit. Toen werd de uitputting en de wanhoop mijn moeder te veel.

Ze viel op haar knieën en smeekte Burgess of hij haar een baan kon geven. Burgess keek haar nu geeneens meer aan en zei dat ze beter kon gaan in plaats van zichzelf hier belachelijk te maken. Mijn moeder begon te huilen en zette haar laatste troef in.

Ze smeekte nogmaals voor een baan en zei dat ik met een leeftijd van tien jaar mee zou doen aan de boete als ze maar een baan kreeg omdat we anders zouden verhongeren. Dit aanbod leek Burgess te interesseren. Er had nog nooit een moeder haar kind vrijwillig eerder voor de boete op gegeven.

Hij wist dat ze helemaal wanhopig moest zijn om dit te doen. Mijn moeder keek Burgess hoopvol aan, wetend dat als haar aanbod geaccepteerd werd ik eerder zou sterven dan alle kinderen in de andere districten. Burgess keek mijn moeder even zwijgend aan en nam toen haar aanbod aan.

Zo komt het dus dat ik al sinds mijn 10e mee moet doen aan de boete. Eenmaal thuis bood mijn moeder duizend maal haar excuses aan mij aan, maar ik wilde het niet horen. De hele avond heb ik naar het gammele houten plafond liggen staren. Om het half uur kwam mijn moeder huilend binnen om te zeggen hoe erg het haar speet, maar ik wilde het nog steeds niet horen. Nadat ik haar al zes keer had genegeerd, barstte ze volkomen uitgeput en helemaal hopeloos, in huilen uit. Gek genoeg deed ook dit mij niets. Op dat moment voelde ik totaal niets voor de vrouwdie zich mijn moeder noemde.

Ik voelde me verraden. Ze offerde mij nog liever op dan dat zegeen baan had. Ja, dit was hoogverraad in mijn ogen. Ik vond het een egoïstische daad op dat moment. Ik had het gevoel alsof ze niet meer van me hield. Misschien had ze wel nooit van me gehouden.

Een maand later was de beruchte Boete dag aangebroken. De hele maand had ik mijn tranen ingehouden. Ik voelde me verdoofd en gevoelloos tot deze ochtend. Alle emoties die ik had ingehouden, stroomden eruit. Nadat ik een uur lang gehuild had, wist ik dat het tijd was om te gaan. Ik liep naar het plein toe met het gevoel dat ik over een pasr dagen misschien wel niet meer zou leven.

Ik was vele malen jonger dan de andere kinderen en was zo bang dat ik bijna flauw viel. Gelukkig had ik ondanks mijn eerdere aanmelding, alweer 6 boetes overleefd. Maar morgen was het weer zover.

Boete dag. De donkerste dag in de kalender van district 9. Ineens hoorde ik de hoorn die het einde van de werktijd aankondigde. Ik raapte mijn laatste bosjes graan bij elkaar en stopte ze in de mand en legde mijn sikkel erbij, hees toen de mand op mijn rug en liep richting mijn moeder.

Toen ik bij haar aankwam had zij al haar spullen al gepakt en was klaar om te gaan. Ze keek me glimlachend aan en stak haar hand op zoals ze iedere keer deed aan het einde van de werkdag. Ik lachte terug en liep naar haar toe.

"dat was me het dagje wel weer hè?" zei ze tegen me terwijl ze met haar oude geruite zakdoek het zweet van haar gezicht afveegde. ''Ja, Crosby zal ook wel zo uit school komen.''

Mijn broertje was een van de enige kinderen uit zijn klas die tijdens de oogsttijd wel naar school ging samen met de rijkere kinderen uit de bovenlaag waarvan de ouders een winkel hadden in het centrum van de stad.

Mijn moeder had er altijd al voor gezorgd dat Crosby op school bleef. Ik was wel eerder van school gehaald, omdat mijn moeder dacht dat ik toch een kleinere kans had op een toekomst omdat ik al sinds mijn 10e mee deed aan de boete. Toen ze voor het eerst dit voorstel aan mij deed had ik de neiging om haar te slaan. Het ging net wat beter tussen ons in die tijd en toen kwam zemet dit voorstel. Ik gromde wat naar haar en stormde naar de deur, om zo ver mogelijk weg te komen van dit gruwelijke monster dat zich mijn moeder noemde.

Toen ik bij de deur aangekomen was, had ze mijn arm stevig vast gegrepen. Woest rukt ik mijn arm los en draaide me om, om haar op de meest gruwelijke manieren uit te schelden. Haar gezicht schokte me, omdat ik haar weer voor het eerst recht aankeek sinds een half jaar tijd.

Ze had ingevallen wangen en gigantische wallen onder haar ogen. Ze keek dof uit haar ogen en haar vingers waren nog magerder dan die van haar. Ze zei niets tegen me, maar haar ogen spraken boekdelen. Zou ik haar niet helpen, dan zou ze sterven.

De weegschaal in mijn hoofd begon met rekenen. Wat was verstandigerom te doen? Na mijn moeder nog even kil aangeken te hebben, had ik mijn keuze gemaakt. Ik stond op het punt om tegen haar te schreeuwen dat ze naar de hel kon lopen, omdat wij toch beter afwaren zonder haar, maar toen zag ik mijn broertje vanuit de keuken naar ons kijken. Hij bracht zijn kleine dunne beentjes in beweging en waggelde naar ons toe. Met opengespreidde armpjes kwam hij op ons afgelopen. "mama." Riep hij en hij omhelsde mijn moeder. "ik hou van jou."

Toen wist ik dat ik een verkeerde keuze had gemaakt. Mijn keuze was namelijk net zo egoïstisch als die van mijn moeder. Ik had nog niet overwogen wat mijn keuze voor mijn broertje zou betekenen. Dus besloot ik om het bij te leggen met mijn moeder en, na hevig overleg, stemde ik in met haar voorstel. Het kostte tijd en moeite, maar de band tussen mij en mijn moeder werd steeds sterker. Ik werd ouder en leerde haar steeds beter begrijpen. Eenmaal gestopt met school, leerde mijn moeder me toch nog enige dingen die zij nog wist van haar schooltijdjaren geleden. Ook leerde ze me trucjes over hoe ik het beste graan kon oogsten en hoe ik het op een efficiënte manier kon opbergen. Hieraan terug denkend moest ik lachen. Ik was blij dat ze mij van school had gehaald, aangezien ik er al redelijk lang over deed om deze trucjes te leren.

Crosby daarentegen was een goede leerling en mijn moeder had hem al zijn hele leven verteld dat als hij goed zijn best deed op school dat hij dan net zo'n mooie winkel kon hebben als die van de timmerman Irvin. Die gedachte hield Crosby en mij op de been ondanks het tekort aan voedsel.

Ik omdat ik een mooie toekomst voor mijn broertje zag met iedere dag een fatsoenlijke maaltijd, hij omdat hij er altijd al van gedroomd had om de armere laag van de bevolking te ontsnappen.

"Nou laten we dan maar eens snel onze manden gaan afleveren." Zei mijn moeder tegen me terwijl zij ook haar mand op haar rug hees. Ik knikte en samen sjokten we met de dikke manden op onze rug naar de stad.

Dit was altijd het meest zorgeloze moment van de dag. We hoefden alleen nog onze manden af te leveren en ons even geen zorgen te maken of er vanavond wel genoeg eten op tafel stond of, of er nog wel genoeg olie was om de lamp 's avonds mee aan te steken. Rustig kletsten we over de orde van de dag totdat mijn moeders sikkel uit haar mand viel.

Ze wilde zich omdraaien om de sikkel op te rapen, maar aangezien ik sneller en behendiger was dan haar, had ik me al omgedraaid om haar sikkel op te rapen, maar toen ik achter mijn moeder stond om de sikkel op te rapen en in haar mand te doen was de sikkel weg.

Ik staarde ongeloofwaardig naar de grond. Het had nog geen 5 seconden geduurd voor ik me had omgedraaid om de sikkel op te rapen en nu was hij al weg. Het was praktisch onmogelijk dan iemand hem nu al had opgeraapt en er daarna ook nog ongezien mee was weg gekomen. Toen voelde ik iets scherps prikken in mijn rug.

"Iets kwijt?" zei een stem tegen me.

Ik wilde me omdraaien en de sikkel uit zijn hand graaien, niet wetend dat wat ik nu ging doen later mijn hele leven zou beïnvloeden. Die stem, ik herkende die stem, maar ik wist niet meer waarvan.

Ik draaide me langzaam om, niet wetende wat me te wachten stond. Toen zag ik het. Zijn gezicht, zijn ijsblauwe ogen. Ik herinnerde het me weer, dat vreselijke moment.

Ik ging, zoals ik vaak doe, een stukje verder de graanvelden in. Verder dan eigenlijk was toegestaan. Als ze je zagen, werd je gestraft. Maar ik ging er toch heen. Er was een mooi meer met veel bloemen en planten. Het was schitterend. Ik ging er vaker heen om even aan alles te ontsnappen.

Op een dag ging ik weer eens naar het meer. Ik lag met mijn voeten in het koele water. Het was zo kalmerend dat ik in slaap viel. Opeens hoorde ik iets. Ik gluurde door een struik heen. Mijn ergste angst kwam uit. Het waren vredebewakers. Ik moest maken dat ik wegkwam. Maar waarheen? Ik dook de dichtstbijzijnde struik in en hoopte vurig dat ze me niet gezien hadden.

Toen hoorde ik een stem die naar me fluisterde dat ik hierheen moest komen. Roekeloos ging ik op de stem af, niet wetende wie het was. Toen zag ik een jongen, ongeveer even oud als ik. Hij had ijsblauwe ogen en lichtblond zacht krullend haar. Hij zag er niet uit alsof hij kwade bedoelingen had of me aan de vredebewakers wilde overleveren. Hij zei dat ik met hem mee moest komen.

Ik gehoorzaamde hem, zonder erbij na te denken. Hij wist een vluchtweggetje tussen het graan door. Toen we uiteindelijk uit de velden waren, wilde ik hem bedanken voor wat hij voor me had gedaan. Maar toen ik me omdraaide was hij weg. Ik heb hem daarna nooit meer gezien.

En nu kom ik hem toch nog tegen. Maar eigenlijk hij mij. Hij is niet veel veranderd. Zijn ogen zijn nog altijd ijsblauw en zijn haar heeft nog steeds dezelfde kleur en structuur. Hij kijkt me glimlachend aan.

De angst van daarnet is weer helemaal weg. Ik ken hem een beetje. Hij is gelukkig niet een engerd zoals ik verwacht had. Ach nouja, laten we maar hopen dat hij geen engerd is. Hij had me immers gered van de dood dus zo'n engerd kon hij ook weer niet zijn.

Ik glimlachte naar hem.

"Je komt nog eens mensen tegen..." Zei ik nog steeds glimlachend terwijl ik aanstalten maakte om mijn moeders sikkels terug te pakken.

Hij trok de sikkel terug, zodat ik er net niet bij kon. Hij keek me plotseling heel diep aan met zijn ijsblauwe ogen. Haalde hij nu een grapje met me uit? Ik wilde net vragen of ik mijn sikkel terug mocht hebben toen het leek alsof hij het ding terug wilde geven.

Ik dacht dat ik ze nu gewoon overhandigd zou krijgen, maar hij speelde liever een spelletje met me zo te zien.

Hij gaf het me zo aan dat ik de sikkel uit zijn hand moest rukken wilde ik hem terug hebben. Zijn handen zagen er sterk en warm uit. Dat werd dus geen gemakkelijke klus als het erop aan zou komen...

"Deze heb je vast nog nodig." zei hij tegen me.

Ik trok mijn wenkbrauw op en antwoorde met een spottende "nee, goh denk je écht dat ik dat ding nodig heb?"

Net toen ik de sikkel wilde pakken gooide hij hem omhoog en ving hem achter zijn rug om met zijn andere hand weer op. Even stond ik hem verbluft aan te staren, maar toen voelde ik een woedevlaag opkomen. Dacht hij werkelijk dat hij hier een beetje met me kon dollen?

Gered of niet gered, ik had nu al zeker drie keer aanstalten gemaakt om mijn sikkel terug te pakken, maar nog steeds gaf hij hem niet terug. Geloofde hij nou echt dat hij door zijn heldhaftige redding ik alles wat hij zou doen voor zoete koek zou slikken? Helaas voor hem had ik nog nooit zoete koek gehad en wist dus ook niet hoe je deze moest slikken.

"Oké, je wilt iets van me, Of hebt een probleem met me. Welk van de twee is het?" Vroeg ik met een lichtelijk geïrriteerde stem.

"Ik hou gewoon van dollen met mensen" zei hij terwijl hij eindigde met een knipoog.

Ik begon me nu redelijk op te winden. Dacht hij nu ook nog dat hij me op deze manier kon versieren? Was hij daar soms op uit?

Ik keek hem met dichtgeknepen ogen aan en zou niet weg kijken voordat hij me de sikkel terug zou geven. Ik dacht dat deze tactiek wel zou werken, maar tot mijn verbazing keek hij op dezelfde manier terug naar mij.

"Dus je wilt het zo spelen? Weetje, eerst mocht ik je wel, maar nu ik je spreek ben je aardig irritant"

Ik zag hoe de uitdrukking in zijn ogen plots veranderde.

"Het spijt me" zei hij opeens.

"Ik ben gewoon nerveus voor morgen, de boete. Dan wordt ik de dag van te voren altijd een beetje klierig. Puur om de stress af te schudden. Mijn excuses."

''Maakt niks uit, ik snap het wel.'' Zei ik, om hem gerust te stellen.

"Ik wil gewoon niet dat mijn broertjes en zusjes er alleen voor komen te staan..." Hij glimlachte zenuwachtig."Ik hoop gewoon dat het nog niet tijd is dat ze voor zichzelf moeten gaan zorgen." Zei hij terwijl zijn stem zachtjes wegstierf.

Ik schrok van die gedachte. Het klopt, zo voelde ik me ook. Ik zou niet willen dat Crosby en mijn moeder er alleen voor kwamen te staan. Alleen de gedachte al joeg me de stuipen op het lijf. Iemand die een flink eind achter ons stond riep iets deze kant op.

De jongen voor me keek om en stak zijn hand op.

"Ik moet gaan."

Ik knikte en keek ook om naar mijn moeder die ondertussen al verder gesjokt was met haar mand nog op haar rug.

"Ik weet niet of je hem nog nodig hebt na morgen dus nu speelt de kwestie terug geven of niet?"

Ik maakte een geluid van ergernis en draaide me om. Een wegstervende lach was alles wat overbleef. Toen ik omgedraaid was, was hij al veel te ver weg.

Hij stond al bijna bij de persoon die hem net nog geroepen had. Hij kon onwijs irritant zijn, maar ik had bewondering voor zijn snelheid. Hoe deed hij dat toch? Ik lachte, wilde me omdraaien en voelde toen iets prikken in mijn zij.

Mijn handen gingen langzaam van de onderkant van mijn shirt naar mijn heup waar mijn riem zat. Ik voelde iets scherps. Het was de sikkel die in mijn riem stak. Hij had hem dus toch teruggegeven. Blijkbaar had ik hem toch nog nodig volgens hem.


	2. Chapter 2

Hoofdstuk 2

De volgende ochtend werd ik wakker van een streep zonlicht die via de rafelige gordijnen op mijn gezicht viel. Langzaam probeerde ik mijn ogen open te doen. Mijn moeders bed was leeg. Ze was waarschijnlijk onze enige goede kleding aan het wassen buiten, want dat zou wel het geschrob van buiten verklaren.

Ik ging rechtop zitten en probeerde bij het opstaan van het bed Crosby niet wakker te maken. Dit was een van de kleine ritueeltjes van mij en mijn broertje.

Iedere avond voor de boete gingen we bij elkaar in bed liggen en hielden we elkaar stevig vast totdat we inslaap vielen. Ik keek naar het slapende gezicht van mijn broertje. Waarschijnlijk leek alles nu nog vredig in zijn dromenwereld, maar wanneer hij zijn ogen open zou doen zou hij in de koude waarheid terecht komen.

Het was boetedag. Er liep een rilling over mijn rug bij de gedachte dat mijn broertje volgend jaar ook mee zou moeten doen. Het idee alleen al dat hij….. hier wilde ik niet aan denken. Ik zou er voor zorgen dat hij geen bonnen op zijn naam had staan zodat hij extra in de loting terecht zou komen.

Jarenlang had ik alle bonnen opgenomen. Ik had dit overlegd met mijn moeder en het leek ons beide verstandiger om deze op mijn naam te zetten aangezien ik toch een grotere kans had om te sterven door mijn eerdere aanmelding.

Toen ik klein was had ik nooit geweten dat die eerdere aanmelding zo'n effect zou hebben op mijn leven. Ik was toen nog te klein om het te beseffen, maar naarmate ik ouder werd ging ik er steeds meer over nadenken.

Wat zou er gebeuren als ik er niet meer was? Waarschijnlijk zouden mijn moeder en Crosby ontroostbaar zijn geweest door mijn dood. Als ik deze twee mensen al zoveel pijn deed als ik er niet meer zou zijn, was dat voor mij een grote reden om vooral niet teveel andere hechte vriendschappen op te bouwen.

Voor een lange tijd heb ik mijn schoolperiode alleen doorgebracht. Iedere pauze zat ik eenzaam tegen de oude schoolmuur aan. Ik keek wat voor me uit en als ik wat te eten mee naar school had knabbelde ik er kleine stukjes van af.

Ik keek hoe alle andere kinderen met elkaar speelden. Zij dachten er nog helemaal niet aan wat er met hun familie en dierbaren zou gebeuren als zij naar de arena moesten. Maar op een dag liet ik mijn belofte varen.

Ik zat zoals gewoonlijk weer tegen de muur aan en keek wat rond terwijl ik knabbelde op een klein graankoekje dat mijn moeder had gemaakt omdat ik pas jarig was geweest.

Ik was nog steeds in gedachten verzonken op mijn koekje aan het knabbelen toen ik ineens een geluid hoorde. Ik keek naar rechts en zag een meisje van ongeveer mijn leeftijd tegen een boom zitten die 20 meter verder stond dan de plek waar ik zat.

Het meisje keek naar me. Ze had zwart bruin haar en een blauw gestreept jurkje aan. Ik kon haar gezicht vanaf deze afstand niet zien, maar ik zag dat ze me aan zat te staren. En zo ging het vanaf toen twee weken lang. Zij zat tegen de boom en keek mij aan, ik zat tegen de muur en keek haar aan.

Twee weken lang ging het zo door totdat ze op een dag opstond en naast me kwam zitten. Ze zei in eerste instantie niks en keek me alleen maar aan. Een paar minuten keken we elkaar zwijgend aan en bestudeerden elkaars gezichten.

Ze had een hartvormig gezicht met groene ogen en haar wangen waren bedekt met sproetjes. Het apartste vond ik nog haar bruin zwarte haren, want omdat iedereen hier iedere dag in de zon stond waren de meeste mensen blond tot lichtbruin, maar zij had donkerbruin bijna zwart haar.

Ik vroeg me meteen af waarom ze me nog nooit was opgevallen tussen al de andere blonde kopjes in mijn klas. Na elkaar minuten lang zwijgend bestudeerd te hebben deed ze haar mond open om iets te zeggen.

Ik verwachtte een zwak en nauwelijks hoorbare hoi te krijgen, maar ondanks haar fragiele uiterlijk kwam er een zelfverzekerde en goed hoorbare hallo! uit. Ik keek haar nog even zwijgend aan verbluft door haar stemgeluid.

Uiteindelijk deed ik ook mijn mond open en stootte een hoi uit die heel onzeker overkwam tegenover haar hallo. Ze glimlachte naar me en zei dat ze Mallow heette. Na deze dag zijn we steeds dichter naar elkaar toe gegroeid.

Mijn moeder zag dat ik eindelijk echt kind was net zoals alle andere kinderen uit mijn klas. Iedere middag nadat ik mijn moeder geholpen had vroeg ik of ik met Mallow mocht gaan spelen. We speelden totdat het donker was tikkertje en verstoppertje in de graanvelden. Het leek nooit te vervelen.

Met Mallow leek de wereld een stuk mooier. Ik had een vriendin waar ik om gaf en dat vond ik een heerlijk gevoel.

Alleen wist ik toen nog niet dat ik dat gevoel ooit zou gaan haten. Ik weet het nog precies. Het was een mistige donderdag morgen. Ik was al vroeg wakker om met Mallow te gaan spelen, totdat mijn moeder me tegenhield.

Het was boetedag en ik moest mijn beste kleding aandoen, nadat de boete was geweest mocht ik buiten met Mallow in de graanvelden gaan spelen. Helemaal blij met het vooruitzicht dat ik de hele middag met mijn vriendin zou doorbrengen, huppelde ik de deur uit richting het plein.

Vandaag was het de eerste keer dat ik geen angst voelde. Ik had het gevoel dat Mallow er zou zijn om me te beschermen. Ik sloot achteraan in de rij om me te laten prikken. Na de prik ging ik in de rij staan bij de meisjes van mijn leeftijd.

Ik keek rond en zag toen Mallow ook staan bij de prik tafel. Ze lachte naar me en zwaaide toen ze klaar was met de prik. Ze kwam sierlijk op me af gelopen en kwam naast me staan. Samen wachtten we totdat Ambrose Brarewood de begeleider van district 9 aankwam lopen.

Na een tijdje kwam hij aanlopen en deed zijn algemene toespraak. Daarna werd er een stukje film gedraaid over de donkere dagen. En toen was het zover. Hij liep naar de bol met de jongensnamen erin en trok er de naam van een jongen uit die ik niet kende.

Hij was een jaar of 14, maar hij zag er angstig uit wetend dat hij het waarschijnlijk niet zou overleven. Langzaam liep hij naar voren terwijl zijn ogen paniekerig over de groep mensen heen schoten. Toen hij eenmaal vooraan was beland was het de beurt voor de meisjes.

Ik voelde hoe een warm klein handje mijn hand stevig vast pakte. Het was Mallow. We zouden elkaar steunen door dit moment heen en als alles eenmaal achter de rug was zouden we samen door de graanvelden rennen, zoals altijd.

Ambrose liep op de meisjes bol af en begon te graaien tussen de papiertjes. Ik voelde hoe Mallow en ik elkaar steviger vast pakten. Heel rustig tilde Ambrose een klein papiertje omhoog. Hij vouwde het open, glimlachte naar het publiek en noemde toen de naam op.

"Mallow Grice."

Ik voelde hoe mijn hand verslapte en uit die van haar viel. Dit kon niet. Ik draaide mijn hoofd en keek naar het gezicht van Mallow.

Het zag er uitdrukkingloos uit. Toen draaide ze zich om en zei tegen me dat alles wel goed zou komen met een klein glimlachje. Ze gaf me nog een klein kneepje in mijn hand en liep toen naar voren naar de jongen en Ambrose toe.

Ik zag hoe ze de trapjes opliep en hoe Ambrose de arm van Mallow en de jongen optilde terwijl hij zei: ''De tributen van district 9!'' Toen draaiden ze zich om en liepen het marmeren gebouw in. Dit was de laatste keer dat ik haar in levende lijve gezien had.


	3. Chapter 3

Hoofdstuk 3

Mallow, dat is altijd een van de eerste dingen waaraan ik moet denken als ik het plein oploop. Ik zie haar nog steeds wuiven bij de priktafel, hoe ze sierlijk op me afliep met een glimlach om haar mond alsof de wereld perfect was.

Maar dat was het niet en dat had ik toen wel gemerkt. Dagenlang heb ik in mijn kamer liggen huilen en levenloos naar de muur gestaard. Ondanks dat we normaal al een tekort aan voedsel hadden wilde ik niks eten.

Het knagende gevoel van verlies was het enige wat me op de been hield. Doodgaan was waarschijnlijk vrediger geweest, maar helaas liet mijn moeder dat niet gebeuren. Toen ik al drie weken bijna niets meer gegeten had ondernam ze actie.

Ze bond me vast op een stoel en propte het eten gewoon naar binnen. Ik wilde het altijd uitspugen of het niet doorslikken. Ik wilde gewoonweg niet verder leven. Het leven had geen nut meer voor mij.

Voor wel zes dagen heeft mijn moeder me zo proberen te voeren totdat ze uiteindelijk uitbarstte van woede.

Ze begon tegen me te schreeuwen dat het leven gewoon verder ging en dat Mallow het vast ook niet gewild had dat ik mezelf hier wat aan het uithongeren was. Nu kwam ook mijn woede opzetten en ik begon ook tegen mijn moeder te schreeuwen.

Zo schreeuwden we een tijdje de meest akelige dingen naar elkaar totdat we beiden Crosby zagen staan. Hij stond in de deurpost met betraande oogjes ons aan te kijken. Mijn moeder en ik hielden direct op met schreeuwen en keken alle 2 zwijgend naar Crosby.

Wat waren we aan het doen? We maakten de jeugd van mijn broertje tot een nog grotere hel door ook nog zo tegen elkaar te gaan schreeuwen. Hij had al een akelige jeugd gehad zo zonder vader en met een tekort aan voedsel en nu gingen ook nog zijn moeder en zus tegen elkaar schreeuwen dat ze elkaar haatten?

De jeugd van dit kind kon niet erger worden. Mijn moeder maakte me los van de stoel en ik stond op en liep naar Crosby toe. Ik veegde de traantjes van zijn gezicht.

''Ik beloof dat mama en ik nooit meer zoiets tegen elkaar zullen zeggen.''

''Echt…echt waar?'' vroeg hij vol ongeloof aan me.

''Ja.'' Zei ik vastberaden terwijl ik mijn moeder aankeek.

Ze knikte naar me en pakte toen Crosby bij zijn handje en liep met hem naar buiten.

Zo was er een einde gekomen aan mijn dagenlange gehuil. Ik had nu weer een doel in mijn leven. Zorgen dat ik de jeugd van mijn broertje kon goedmaken. Ik zou ervoor zorgen dat zijn verdere leven niet zo rampzalig zou worden als zijn jeugd. Met deze gedachte ben ik weer verder gegaan met mijn leven.

Ik ging weer eten en probeerde Mallow beetje voor beetje af te breken, maar op zo'n dag als deze dat alle herinneringen weer terugkomen blijft ze even voor één dagje in mijn hoofd. Ze staat me bij. Ze is er voor me op zo'n moeilijke dag als deze en dat weet ik. Ik sjok naar de priktafel toe en voel hoe de naald mijn vinger doorboort.

Daarna komt er een emotieloze volgende uit de mond van de vrouwelijke vredebewaker en mag ik doorlopen naar de rij met de meisjes van mijn leeftijd.

Ik keek rond of ik mijn moeder en broertje ergens zag staan. Daar stonden ze. Ze stonden bij Irvin de timmerman. Hij was een serieus gesprek aan het voeren met mijn moeder die Crosby aan zijn hand vasthield.

Mijn moeder ging compleet op in het gesprek, maar Crosby keek me aan met zijn heldere grijze oogjes en ik voelde hoe ze zich in de mijne boorden. Ik lachte naar hem en zwaaide eventjes om aan te tonen dat alles prima met me ging.

Toen draaide ik me om naar het scherm om weer naar precies dezelfde toesprak te luisteren die Ambrose vier jaar geleden ook hield. Het enige verschil was dat ik er nu alleen voor stond. Zoals ieder opvolgende jaar na de dood van Mallow.

Ik luisterde helemaal niet meer naar de toespraak en toen de beelden van de film opkwamen keek ik alleen maar naar het scherm zonder te beseffen wat ik eigenlijk zag. toen was het weer zover.

Het moment waarop de loting zou beginnen. Het moment waarop ik Mallow voor eens en altijd was kwijt geraakt. Ik zag hoe Ambrose blij naar de jongensbol liep. Dit jaar was zijn haar goudgeel, omdat het pas oogstseizoen was geweest. Hij had een oranje pak aan met allemaal kleine zilveren spikkeltjes erop.

En op zijn handen waren gouden graanstengels geschilderd. Hij was dit jaar welk erg opgedoft vond ik. Toen hij bij de bol stond lachte hij nog een keer naar de camera's en stopte toen zijn hand in de bol. Hij begon er in te rommelen net zoals hij ook deed toen hij Mallow uit de meisjesbol had getrokken.

Hij haalde er uiteindelijk een briefje uit dat helemaal op de bodem lag. Heel geconcentreerd haalde hij het papiertje naar boven. Hij liep met het papiertje naar de microfoon en vouwde het open.

Ik zag dat hij precies dezelfde glimlach maakte als toen Mallow getrokken werd. En toen zei hij de naam op.

"Valerian Seabroke."

Wie was dat überhaupt? Ik keek richting de jongens groep, maar zag geen beweging. Toen hoorde ik van achterin het plein een paar gesmoorde kreten komen. Ik draaide me om en zag een groepje kleine kinderen staan die niet al te ver van me af stonden.

De oudste was een jaar of tien en de jongste was ongeveer drie jaar oud. Het groepje stond in elkaar gedoken bij elkaar en een paar waren aan het huilen. De oudste hield het groepje bij elkaar en zei dat ze rustig moesten blijven.

Ik keek naar de kinderen en leek iets te herkennen in het jongetje van tien. Hij had blond zacht krullend haar. Nee. Dat was onmogelijk.

Vliegensvlug draaide ik me weer om en keek weer naar de jongensrij. Er was een gangetje ontstaan en er liep een jongen door. Hij had blond zacht krullend haar en ijsblauwe ogen.

Hij was het. Dus hij heette Valerian. Zijn angst van gisteren was helaas uitgekomen... Ik hoorde dat het gesnik achter me heftiger werd en besefte dat dit zijn broertjes en zusjes waren waar hij het gisteren over gehad had.

Helaas was het hem toch niet gelukt om ze te beschermen. Hij liep verder door de jongensrij heen naar de grote gang in het midden. Terwijl hij naar de gang liep kruisten onze blikken elkaar. Die van mij vol medelijden, die van hem emotieloos. Hij knikte me zachtjes toe en liep toen door naar voren het podium op.

Ambrose gaf hem lachend een hand en zei dat hij er sterk genoeg uitzag om misschien wel de 97 e hongerspelen te winnen. Valerian knikte alleen maar en ging toen op zijn plaats staan. Ik zag dat hij naar zijn broertjes en zusjes keek en zich moest inhouden. Hij voelde zich waarschijnlijk alsof hij hen in de steek had gelaten.

Ik zag dat hij op zijn lip beet toen zijn jongste broertje de greep van de 10 jarige ontsnapte en naar voren wankelde terwijl de tranen over zijn gezichtje stroomden.

Wat een afschuwelijk gezicht was dit. Ik beloofde mezelf dat ik voor de kinderen zou zorgen als hij zou sterven. Dat was wel het minste wat ik hem terug kon doen omdat hij mij gered had van de vredebewakers.

Ik probeerde zijn blik te vangen en toen ik hem te pakken had knikte ik naar de kleine kinderen en lachte eventjes naar hem. Blijkbaar had hij de boodschap begrepen want hij keek me vol emotie aan.

Ik zag dat hij met zijn lippen dankjewel gebaarde. Ik knikte hem toe en keek toen naar Ambrose die naar de meisjesbol liep. Vanuit mijn ooghoeken zag ik dat alle meisjes bij mij in de rij er heel gespannen uitzagen.

Veel van hen waren op hun nagels aan het bijten, anderen beten op hun lip of speelden angstvallig met hun vingers. Ik zag er vergeleken met hen heel rustig en kalm uit. Ik kon er misschien van buiten dan zo kalm uitzien, maar van binnen was ik om de een of andere manier een emotioneel wrak.

Ik hoorde nog steeds op de achtergrond het gehuil van de kinderen en dat maakte het alleen nog maar erger. Ik probeerde mezelf te kalmeren door rustig door mijn neus adem te halen en via mijn mond uit te ademen. Ik zag hoe Ambrose zijn hand in de bol stak en begon te grabbelen.

Het leek wel een eeuwigheid te duren voordat hij er een papiertje uithaalde en het openvouwde terwijl hij naar de microfoon liep. Ondertussen keek ik weer naar Valerian die gespannen naar Ambrose was aan het kijken. Toen ineens hoorde ik mijn naam.

"Azalea Dahle."

Wie zei er mijn naam? Ik keek rond tussen de groep meisjes en zag dat ze me allemaal vol angst aan keken. Wie van jullie heeft mij geroepen? Wilde ik net aan hen vragen, totdat het tot me doordrong dat geen van hen het was die me geroepen had.

Het was Ambrose. Dat verklaarde ook het jongenskreetje dat vanaf de winkel van de timmerman kwam. Ik keek om en zag mijn moeder met een wazige blik voor zich uitstaren terwijl Crosby zijn hand losrukte uit die van mijn moeder en naar mij toe begon te rennen.

Hij rende zo snel als zijn magere jongensbeentjes hem konden dragen. Hij duwde mensen op zij terwijl hij snikkend mijn naam riep. Ik stortte van binnen ineen.

Dit was het dan. Ik zou hetzelfde lot ondergaan als Mallow. Ik zou mijn familie, of wat er nog van over was, achterlaten. Ze zouden het zonder mij moeten redden, want ik wist dat ik niet terug zou komen.

Ik voelde dat ik duizelig werd toen de meisjes een rij maakten. Ik keek naar het podium en zag Valerian met een geschokte blik staan. Hij keek alsof zijn grootste angst was uitgekomen. Ik voelde weer een vlaag duizeligheid opkomen en strompelde richting het podium.

Ik probeerde helder na te denken, maar het lukte niet. Ik was nog te duizelig. Ik wist dat ik niet zwak moest overkomen, omdat anders de beroeps me direct al zouden zien als een makkelijk prooi. Ik ging naast Ambrose staan en zag dat Valerian me geschrokken aankeek.

Ambrose pakte onze handen vast en tilde ze omhoog. Toen zei hij precies dezelfde tekst als vier jaar gelden. De tekst die mijn leven kapot had gemaakt en dat nu weer ging doen.

"De tributen van district 9!"


	4. Chapter 4

Hoofdstuk 4

Ambrose loodste ons het marmeren gebouw in en samen liepen we de grote marmeren hal in die ik voor het laatst betreden had met mijn moeder en mijn broertje.

En nu zou ik hem voor de allerlaatste keer betreden, alleen dan met een blije Ambrose die tegen ons aan het kakelen was hoe geweldig hij het wel niet vond dat de 97e hongerspelen alweer waren aangebroken, aan de ene kant en aan de andere kant een zwijgende Valerian die met een gekwelde blik voor zich uitkeek. Ik leek wel de normaalste van het stel.

Mijn blik was neutraal, maar van binnen was ik in paniek en tegelijkertijd was ik ook nog verschrikkelijk duizelig en voelde het alsof ik ieder moment kon flauwvallen. Om mezelf een beetje af te lijden luisterde ik half naar het gesprek dat Ambrose tegen ons aan het voeren was en keek ik tegelijkertijd waar we heen gingen.

Ambrose loodste ons de grote marmeren trappen op en leidde ons naar een groot wit kantoor. Dit kantoor lag helemaal aan de andere kant van het kantoor van Burgess. Toen ik eenmaal doorhad wat er in de kamer was moest ik bijna overgeven.

In het kantoor stond een grote tafel tegenover ons waar aan het uiteinde de burgemeester zat. Op de tafel stonden gevulde zwanen, vleestaarten, gebakjes en schalen vol met fruit. Ik keek even naar Valerian om zijn reactie te pijlen en hij staarde met een afkeurende blik naar de tafel.

Ambrose daarentegen leek het niets te doen. Hij gebaarde blij naar de burgemeester en de burgemeester wenkte ons dichterbij. Ambrose nam ons mee naar het eind van de tafel waar hij ons presenteerde voor de burgemeester.

"Dit zijn de tributen van dit jaar, Blaine." "Ik presenteer je Valerian en Azalea." Toen schoof hij ons naar voren richting de burgemeester. De burgemeester keek ons even aan alsof hij vee op de veemarkt aan het kopen was. Daarna kwam er een hele raket van vragen op ons af.

Wie we waren, wat we deden, wie onze familie was enzovoorts. Ik kwam erachter dat Valerian op de vervoersafdeling werkte. Hij moest altijd onze manden inlaadden in de trein en had daarom heel sterke armen gekregen, wat de burgemeester zeker ook niet ontgaan was.

Even ging de vragenronde zo door totdat we bij de vragen aankwamen waar we niet zo gemakkelijk antwoord op konden geven. Wat we voelden tijdens de trekking, hoe we dachten dat het met onze families verder zou gaan als we er niet meer waren. Toen de burgemeester die vraag stelde aan Valerian had hij direct een antwoord klaarstaan.

"Ik durf erom te wedden dat Parsley goed voor Olive, Juniper en Jarred zal zorgen."

"En hoe weet je dat zo zeker?"

"Ik heb hem geleerd om hetzelfde te doen als ik deed toen onze ouders stierven…." Hier was de burgemeester even stil door.

"Waardoor zijn ze gestorven als ik vragen mag?"

"Tekort aan voedsel." Antwoordde Valerian met een boze blik op de tafel voor de burgemeester.

Ik weet niet waarom, maar Valerian"s antwoord had iets twijfelends gehad. En ik kon mijn vinger niet leggen op wat het was waaraan ik het gemerkt had. Ach, misschien had ik het wel mis. Ik zag aan de blik van de burgemeester dat hij zich even ongemakkelijk voelde.

Hij staarde een tijdje naar de tafel en beantwoordde toen Valerians antwoord met een zachte "aha…"

Wat een egoïst was deze man. Een jongen uit zijn district heeft hem zojuist verteld dat zijn ouders zijn gestorven door een tekort aan voedsel en het enige wat deze zoutzak (geloof me, zo breed was hij werkelijk), uit kon brengen was een simpele aha?

Zouden ze er niet opkomen om hier iets tegen te doen? Zoveel mensen sterven door voedsel tekort! Het kan zo niet langer doorgaan! Ik voel de woede opborrelen. Maar ik hield me in. Het zou daardoor alleen maar erger worden.

Ik keek naar Valerian. Ik zag dat hij op zijn tanden knarste om niets te zeggen. Helemaal in mijn woedende gedachten verzonken hoorde ik de vraag van de burgemeester niet.

"En jouw familie?" Vroeg hij nog een keer met een luidere stem.

Ik keek een beetje verbaasd en boos tegelijk op. Wat ging het hem eigenlijk aan. Hij wist het antwoord toch al. Hier is niemand blij als zijn kind moet strijden in de spelen. Wij zijn een van de districten die de kleinste kans op overleven heeft.

Niemand, op 3 mensen na, hebben de spelen in ons district overleefd. Twee zijn al lang dood, van ouderdom. De ander leeft nog, maar was ook niet meer de jongste. Celsia, zij was sluw en wist haar tegenstanders uit te spelen, zonder er veel moeite voor te doen.

Hopelijk lukte mij dat ook. Maar toen zag ik het beeld van de broertjes en zusjes van Valerian voor me. Ik kon niet winnen zonder hem te vermoorden. Hoe moest ik dit ooit gaan doen...

Na een paar minuten antwoordde ik op zijn vraag: "Ik heb mijn broertje geleerd om vol te houden en niet op te geven. Hij moet zijn dromen na gaan en niet teveel treuren om mij. Mijn moeder zal het zwaar krijgen. Ze is nu alleen en moet alles zelf doen. Het geld binnen halen en voor Crosby zorgen. Maar ze moet het redden. Niet alleen voor haar en Crosby, maar ook voor mij."

Deze woorden kwamen vreemd uit mijn mond. Zeker en vastberaden, maar zo voelde ik me helemaal niet. Het klonk als een bevel voor mijn moeder en Crosby voor na mijn dood. Ze mochten niet opgeven! Het was raar om zo te praten over wat zij moesten doen als ik er niet meer zou zijn.

Ik keek op naar de burgemeester. Zijn blik was verrast. Waarschijnlijk door mijn vastberadenheid. Ik onderdrukte mijn glimlach. De burgemeester, die verrast is door mijn bevelen. Hij moest zich schamen!

Dat hij zijn volk zoiets aandeed. dikke vreetzak dat ie is... Alsof hij mijn zin nog wat kracht bij wilde zetten pakte hij nog een taartje van de schaal voor hem. Jep. Vreetzak.

Valerian keek ook nog steeds verbaasd naar mij. Ik gaf hem nu zeker een hele andere indruk dan het lieve meisje, dat niks durfde te doen, gisteren.

Het meisje die dacht dat als ze iemand maar lang genoeg doordringend aan zou kijken, hij wel zou luisteren. Stom eigenlijk dat ik toen ook nog geloofde dat mijn idiote plan zou kunnen werken. Ik had de neiging om mezelf te slaan.

Ik keek Valerian aan. Ik gaf hem een stoere emotieloze blik waarmee ik bedoelde dat hij hetzelfde moest doen. "Houd je nu groot, want straks moet je met de billen bloot." Zei mijn moeder altijd.

Niet dat ik me daar altijd aan hield, maar op het moment waren de spelen begonnen en het eerste wat we moesten doen was een tactiek hebben. Reden genoeg om nu al te beginnen.

We moesten overkomen alsof we een kans hadden om te winnen. Een van ons... Maar niet beiden. Hij begreep mijn blik en vermande zichzelf. De emotie van woede, die net nog zo duidelijk van Valerian zijn gezicht af te lezen was, was nu compleet verdwenen. Man, hij was goed.

Hier kon ik later nog problemen mee krijgen... De burgemeester ging verder met zijn vragenrondje, nog steeds een beetje verrast door mijn antwoord. Ik wierp ook eens een blik op Ambrose. Hij zat heel trots en statig in zijn stoel. Blij dat hij dit jaar een stel sterke en dappere tributen had getrokken. Nou, een sterke tribuut dan.

Erg sterk zag ik er ook weer niet uit. Maar ik voel me ook niet sterk en al helemaal niet dapper. De gedachte dat tenminste een van ons moet sterven, of wij beiden, joeg me de stuipen op het lijf. Onze families die we achter moeten laten.

Die gedachtes braken me nu al vanbinnen. Wat moest dat wel niet worden als ik straks écht in de arena stond en de keuze moet maken tussen doden, of zelf gedood worden? Snel probeerde ik aan iets anders te denken, maar het hielp niet. Deze gedachten bleven in mijn hoofd zitten.

Toen zei Ambrose dat het tijd was om te gaan eten. Ik had niet zo'n trek en ik zag dat Valerian er net zo over dacht. Ik at een stuk van de vleestaart, die verassend goed smaakte, en een appel. Ik kreeg bijna niets door mijn keel ondanks dat ik jarenlang heb geleefd op een klein beetje voedsel. Ik was als eerste klaar met eten en keek wat om me heen.

Het was een strakke witte kamer, maar de tafel was kleurrijk gedekt. Bestek in alle kleuren, borden in veel verschillende patronen en een druk versierd tafellaken. Het zag er indrukwekkend uit. Toen iedereen klaar was, moesten we achter Ambrose aanlopen als een stel jonge puppy"s. Eerst bedankten we de burgemeester voor het eten, maar het was niet van harte.

We liepen de zelfde weg terug naar buiten. Er stond een auto voor ons klaar. We stapten in en de auto reed ons naar het station waar we voor het laatst onze families zouden zien. Na een korte maar zwijgzame rit kwamen we aan bij het station.

Ik stapte uit de auto en zag een grote groep mensen staan. Allemaal hadden ze hun ogen op Valerian en mij gericht. Ik keek naar de massa maar de enige mensen waar ik echt op lette waren mijn moeder en Crosby en de broertjes en zusjes van Valerian.

Mijn moeder kwam langzaam dichterbij totdat ze nog maar een paar centimeter van me af was. "Hou je sterk, en laat ze niet denken dat je zwak bent." Was het enige wat ze uit wist te brengen. Ik knikte haar toe en omhelsde haar stevig.

Ik dook weg in haar haren en rook de heerlijke geur van thuis. Na een minuut die zo kort leek te duren liet mijn moeder me los. Ik zakte op de grond en keek naar Crosby die tegenover me stond. Zijn ogen waren dik en rood van het huilen. Met een gesmoord kreetje kwam hij op me af en omhelsde me zo stevig dat ik even geen lucht meer kreeg.

Ik hoopte dat hij door zou gaan totdat ik echt geen lucht meer kreeg. Hier sterven in de armen van mijn broertje leek me een veel mooier einde dan in koele bloedde sterven door een mes in je buik.

Maar helaas liet mijn broertje me na een tijdje los en stond ik weer op. Ik wierp een blik op Valerian en zag dat hij al zijn broertjes en zusjes een stevige knuffel gaf en een paar die erg aan het huilen waren opvrolijkte met een grapje waarna er een mooie rij witte tandjes verscheen.

Ik vond het zo dapper van hem dat hij zijn broertjes en zusjes de indruk probeerde te geven dat hij morgen weer thuis zou zijn. Ineens realiseerde ik me dat hij misschien wel thuis zou komen. Hij had best een goede kans om te winnen. Hij was sterk en behendig. Hij had een even grote kans (misschien zelfs wel een grotere) om te winnen dan de rest.

Toen stond Valerian op. Zwaaide nog een keer naar zijn broertjes en zusjes en stapte toen samen met Ambrose en mij de trein in.

mijn mond viel open van verbazing. Het was zo groot en ruim dat je er een huis in kon bouwen. Het had een keuken, waar personeel in werkte, een badkamer, slaapkamers en alles wat je kon bedenken. Ambrose leidde ons door de hele trein heen en ik kon mijn ogen gewoonweg niet geloven.

Aan de ene kant vond ik het prachtig, maar aan de andere kant maakte het me razend. Waarom besteedden ze het geld voor deze trein niet aan de voedseltekorten? Ik voelde de woede binnen in me koken als een pot die te lang op de vlam had gestaan. Hij zou zo over koken. Maar ik hield me in (en dit was niet de eerste keer...)

Zij waren tenslotte degenen die mij klaar moesten stomen voor de arena. De spelen. Ik gruwelde bij de gedachte alleen al. We vertrokken richting ons verblijf voor de komende week, waar we werden voorbereid door onze trainer.


	5. Chapter 5

Hoofdstuk 5

Het was al laat. Van Ambrose moest ik al lang in bed liggen, maar ik kon niet slapen. Ik wilde niet slapen. Slapen betekende het verspillen van op zijn minst acht uren. En die acht uren brachten me weer dichter bij de spelen.

Het liefste zou ik de hele avond naar de muur staren, als het me al zou lukken om werkelijk zo lang op te blijven. Ik moest aan veel te veel dingen denken. Vooral het afscheid van daarnet. Het was kort, maar toch gaf het me kracht. Kracht om voor ze te vechten en niet op te geven. Voor hen zal ik winnen.

Maar dan zou Valerian moeten sterven en dat wilde ik ook niet. Dat kon ik zijn broertjes en zusjes niet aan doen. Ik begon te huilen. Ik stond op uit mijn prachtige hemelbed en liep door een lange gang naar de eerste beste kamer die ik tegen kwam.

Het is een redelijk smalle kamer. Ik gokte een bibliotheek, want de wanden zaten vol met boekenkasten gevuld met boeken over van alles en nog wat. Ik ging op de stoel voor het raam zitten, met mijn benen opgetrokken.

Het was best koud. Ik wist niet of het kwam door de temperatuur van buiten of dat het kwam omdat ik me na het afscheid van mijn familie, me nog geen een keer warm heb gevoeld. Zelfs nadat ik mezelf gewassen had met bloedheet water voelde ik me nog niet warm.

Zowel van binnen als van buiten niet. Terwijl ik naar buiten kijk zie ik van alles langs flitsen. En plotseling verschenen achter de bomen de grote gele graanvelden. Ik bedenk me dat ik dit misschien nooit meer zal zien. Weer rolt er een traan over mijn wang. Het valt me op dat ik al de hele avond redelijk kwetsbaar ben en makkelijk huil.

Dat zou vast komen, omdat ik me vanmiddag zo ingehouden had. Ik viel stil en was zo verdiept in de wereld daarbuiten, dat ik opeens wakker schrok van een hand op mijn schouder. Ik was bang dat het Ambrose zou zijn, die kwam zeggen dat ik hier niet mocht zitten en dat ik naar bed moest. Maar in plaats daarvan hoorde ik een zachte stem.

De stem vroeg me of het een beetje ging met me. Ik hoef me niet om te draaien. Ik weet al wie het is: Valerian. Wie zou er anders nog rond spoken op zo'n laat tijdstip? Ambrose lag vast al lekker in zijn bed te slapen. Te dromen over wat voor een nep nagels hij morgen op zou plakken. Hij pakte een stoel en kwam naast me zitten. Ik voel zijn ogen branden op mijn gezicht.

Ik negeer hem en blijf naar buiten kijken. Geen idee waarom ik dat doe. Normaal ben ik nooit zo kil. Het zal vast komen door de emotionele achtbaan van vandaag.

"Soms denk je dat je het zwaar hebt. Je moet al je familieleden verzorgen, jij bent degene die mede verantwoordelijk is voor het eten dat op tafel komt. Jij bent degene die nooit op moet geven. Jij bent degene die altijd tegen ze zegt dat ze door moeten gaan, wat er ook gebeurt."

"Wij denken dat we het zwaar hebben op zo'n momenten. Maar nog nooit heb ik er over nagedacht dat de mensen die na deze dag hun familie nooit meer terug zien het wel tien keer zo zwaar hebben als wij."

Hij sloeg werkelijk de spijker op zijn kop. Zo voelde ik me ook. Alsof de last op mijn schouders alleen maar groter was geworden. Bijna net zo groot dat ik het niet meer aan kon.

"Kan ik dit wel aan, dat is de vraag." Zeg ik met gebroken stem.

"Ik weet het niet." Was zijn simpele antwoord.

"Maar je kunt het altijd proberen..".

En ik zou het proberen! voor Crosby en mijn moeder. Ik voelde hoe mijn emoties wat losser beginnen te worden. Valerian zag dat mijn houding veranderde en reageerde daar direct op.

"Als je je hart wilt luchten, ik ben hier." En dan begin ik als een waterval aan woorden te vertellen over wat ik allemaal heb meegemaakt. Valerian doet hetzelfde. Hij vertede me ook van alles over zijn leven. Van de onbenullige dingen over waarom hij altijd de was moest doen op zondag tot aan het opvoeden van zijn broertjes en zusjes.

Ik vroeg maar niet naar zijn ouders. Misschien dat het onderwerp een beetje gevoelig zou zijn voor deze avond. In tegenstelling tot zijn verhaal heb ik een redelijk vredig leven gehad.

Ik heb ook hard moeten werken, maar niet als enige in het gezin. Ik begin vertellen over Mallow, de enige vriendin die ik ooit gehad heb. Toen ik bij het stuk aankwam waar zij naar voren werd geroepen bij Ambrose, kon ik het niet meer droog houden. '

"Ze betekende zeker veel voor je." Zei Valerian.

Zeker weten! Zij was de enige waar ik om gaf, op mijn moeder en Crosby na dan.

Toen ik een beetje begon te snotteren over mijn moeder en mijn broertje, probeerde Valerian me af te leiden door te vragen wat ik die dag bij het meertje deed. Ik begon te vertellen over de avonturen die ik daar beleefd heb.

Over de middagen die ik daar heb doorgebracht. Over de spelletjes die ik er met Mallow speelde... Het meertje was voor mij een belangrijke plek geworden. De plek waar hij me onder andere heeft gered van de dood. Nu kon ik hem dan eindelijk bedanken voor wat hij had gedaan.

Maar misschien was het beter geweest dat de vredesbewakers me toen al hadden meegenomen. Dan hoefde ik dit nu niet mee te maken. Hij glimlachte naar me. Blijkbaar was hij toch wel een beetje gecharmeerd door het feit dat ik hem na al die tijd nog herkende.

Mijn gedachten dwaalden weer af naar thuis en wezenloos staarde ik uit het raam. We keken beiden naar buiten en zeiden niets. Morgen werd een zware dag. Morgen wordt het team dat ons moet klaarstomen voor de arena aan ons voorgesteld. Morgen werd de eerste dag. Als tribuut. Valerian stond op en liep naar de deur toe.

"Ik ga proberen te slapen, ga je mee?"

Samen liepen we door de lange gang terug. We kwamen bij mijn kamer. We hadden beiden al voor een lange tijd niets gezegd, wat me best verbaasde, omdat Valerian er gisteren nog op los kakelde. Alleen vandaag was het niet zo zijn dag. En dat kon ik volledig begrijpen.

We zeiden elkaar welterusten en verdwenen in onze kamers. Ik plofte neer op bed en sloot mijn ogen. Ik dacht na over alles wat hij me net had verteld. Maar ook over het feit dat het fijn was om iemand te kennen die op het moment hetzelfde door maakte als jij. Het gaf een vertrouwd gevoel.

Een gevoel van vriendschap. Toen kwam er een vreselijke gedachte bij me op. "Ik kan hem niet te veel vertrouwen, hij is een vijand." Deze zin dreunde de hele avond in mijn hoofd. Ik kreeg er hoofdpijn van. Uiteindelijk viel ik dan toch in slaap.

De volgende ochtend werd ik wakker gemaakt door een blij gillende Ambrose die zei dat we vandaag onze mentor Celsia zouden ontmoeten. Chagrijnig trok ik het kussen over mijn hoofd. Ik wilde hier helemaal niet zijn.

Het liefst was ik nu thuis in mijn eigen bed met het zachte gesnurk van mijn broertje op de achtergrond. Met deze gedachte dommelde ik weer even in totdat Ambrose genoeg kreeg van het wachten en het kussen van mijn hoofd haalde.

''Het zonnetje is al lang op en Celsia wordt er niet zonniger op als jij haar zo lang laat wachten.'' Zei Ambrose met een licht geïrriteerde ondertoon in zijn stem.

Ik mompelde een oké en stapte mijn bed uit. Toen werd ik gebombardeerd met instructies van Ambrose. Ik moest me eerst douchen, er lagen kleren voor me klaar op het bed als ik klaar was en daarna moest ik direct naar zaal 103 komen wat blijkbaar de ontvangstruimte was.

Terwijl ik naar de douche liep vroeg ik me af wat er zich in de andere 102 kamers zou bevinden. Eenmaal in de badkamer vermeed ik de spiegel, want waarschijnlijk zag ik er niet al te best uit na een hele nacht vol nachtmerries en korte slaap. Ik stapte de douche in en zag het grootste aantal knopjes dat ik ooit in mijn leven gezien had.

Het waren er wel 70. Allemaal met een ander onderschrift. Van rozen bad tot zeewier scrub. Al deze luxe werd me even teveel en ik koos voor de meest simpele behandeling die ik kon vinden. Shampoo met rozengeur en crèmespoeling. Na de douche voelde ik me een stuk wakkerder en energieker. Ik liep de kamer weer in en zag dat er nieuwe kleren op mijn bed lagen.

Nieuwe kleren. Wanneer had ik voor het laatst nieuwe kleren gekregen? Dat was zeker al maanden geleden. Thuis kregen we bijna nooit nieuwe kleren behalve als je familie lang genoeg geld had gespaard om je een nieuwe trui te kopen of als je werkelijk niks meer had om aan te doen, maar dan kreeg je een grijs tenue van de vredesbewakers en daaraan kon iedereen zien dat je echt in armoede leefde.

Ik voelde hoe zacht het katoen tussen mijn vingers aanvoelde. Blijkbaar had Ambrose opdracht gegeven om me een blauw shirt klaar te leggen met een witte broek eronder. Terwijl ik de kleding aan trok dacht ik eraan hoe lang de mensen in district 8 hadden moeten werken voor mijn outfit.

Ik dacht eraan hoeveel mensen gestorven zouden zijn voor mijn nieuwe kleren en dat gaf me geen fijn gevoel. Eenmaal aangekleed ging ik op zoek naar zaal 103. Ik dwaalde door de gangen heen en las bijna ieder bordje dat ik tegenkwam. 56 fitness ruimte. 78 keuken. 89 zwembad 96 sauna met Turks stoom bad.

En zo ging het maar door. Ik bleef doorlopen totdat ik eindelijk bij een eikenhoutendeur was aangekomen met het bordje 103 erop. Ik haalde nog een keer diep adem en stapte toen de ontvangstruimte binnen

Ze zaten er allemaal al. Ambrose, Valerian en een oudere vrouw die waarschijnlijk Celsia was. Ze keken me allemaal aan toen ik de deur open maakte. Iedereen had een andere uitdrukking op zijn gezicht.

Ambrose keek vooral geïrriteerd omdat ik zo laat pas gekomen was. Valerian staarde me zelfs licht geamuseerd aan. Vond hij dat ik er goed uitzag in deze nieuwe kleding? Ik moest blozen bij het idee, maar liet snel het idee varen toen ik terug dacht aan dat ik toch even snel in de spiegel had gekeken voordat ik weg ging.

Ik had dikke wallen onder mijn ogen en mijn blonde haar zag er duf en futloos uit. Waarschijnlijk was hij me gewoon aan het uitlachen. Met een iets minder goed humeur zag ik de blik van Celsia. Haar gezicht was langzaam aan rimpelig aan het worden van de ouderdom, maar haar ogen keken me met zo'n jonge en opgewekte blik aan dat ze wel 25 leek.

Ze glimlachte naar me en wenkte me dichterbij naar de tafel toe. Deze vrouw leek helemaal niet chagrijnig zoals Ambrose eerder al tegen me zei, beter gezegd nu leek hij degene die er lichtelijk geïrriteerd uitzag.

''Schuif maar aan.'' Zei Celsia met nog steeds dezelfde vriendelijke glimlach op haar gezicht.

Ik knikte en liep naar de tafel toe en ging in de stoel naast Ambrose zitten die me even geïrriteerd van mij naar Valerian keek en aan de grijns van Valerian te zien was hij niet veel later dan ik binnen gekomen.

"Zo dan gaan we nu maar eens over tot de orde van de dag." Zei Celsia met een serieus gezicht terwijl ze mij een Valerian doordringend aan keek.

Ik zag nu dat haar ogen hazelnoot bruin waren met lichte grijze spikkeltjes erin waardoor haar ogen altijd iets vriendelijks hadden zelfs nu ze ons zo serieus aankeek. "Ik ga jullie geen blije peptalk geven over hoe geweldig het wel niet is om daar binnen in de arena te zitten."

"Beter gezegd je kunt op dit moment beter wensen dat je nooit geboren was want sommige gruwelen die jullie daar zullen zien zul je je hele leven lang niet meer kwijtraken."

Valerian en ik keken elkaar serieus aan maar toen hij uiteindelijk toch begon te grijnzen wist ik dat hij hetzelfde dacht als ik. We hadden gelukkig een goede mentor die er geen doekjes omheen wond. Hopelijk zou zij ons écht vertellen wat we moesten doen tijdens de spelen. Toen Valerian en ik onze blikken van elkaar afwendden ging Celsia verder met haar verhaal.

"30 jaar geleden heb ik de spelen gewonnen. Een van de nieuwste spelen. Nadat de oude president Paylor was gestorven was er een groep oude machthebbers uit het voormalige Capitool die de hongerspelen weer terug wilde halen omdat ze zorgden voor vrede in het land. Er waren onlangs een boel opstanden gekomen onder het volk omdat een paar districten onafhankelijk wilden worden."

"De raad stond dit niet toe en herenigde Panem weer in hoe het was voordat de Spotgaai de oorlog ontketende.''

De Spotgaai. Ik had er mijn moeder wel eens over horen praten met de mensen op haar werk, maar ze moest het stiekem doen. We mochten er eigenlijk niet over praten. Praten over de opstand die jaren geleden was geweest was taboe en er stonden hoge straffen op. Vandaar dat iedereen er liever zijn mond over hield.

"Na de invoering van de nieuwe spelen was er veel veranderd. De spelen waren sluwer geworden. Er waren geen krachtvelden meer waar de spotgaai tijdens haar spelen gebruik van had gemaakt. De wetenschappers van het Capitool waren maandenlang op zoek geweest naar andere methodes om de arena te beveiligen."

"Toen ze eindelijk een nieuwe soort krachtveld hadden uitgevonden werd deze gelijk in werking gesteld. Dit nieuwe krachtveld had een bepaalde functie. Aan het begin van de spelen lag er een kaart bij de hoorn des overvloeds waar op stond waar het krachtveld liep."

"Degene die deze kaart in handen kreeg kon zo de spelen op zijn eigen manier beïnvloeden. Hij hoefde niet te doodden. Het krachtveld zou dat voor hem doen. Iedere aanraking met het krachtveld zorgde voor een dodelijke elektrische schok."

"Het enige wat de tribuut met de kaart van het krachtveld dus hoefde te doen was zijn tegenstanders in de val lokken. Je hoefde niet sterk te zijn maar slim. En zo heb ik dus ook gewonnen."

Even waren Valerian en ik verbijsterd door wat we zojuist gehoord hadden. ik kon nog niet nadenken. Mijn hersenen hadden even tijd nodig om de stroom aan informatie te verwerken. Valerian's hersenen waren blijkbaar eerder klaar met de stroom aan informatie dan die van mij.

"En nu verwacht u dus dat we hetzelfde gaan doen als u? Dat een van ons die kaart te pakken probeert te krijgen, als die er al is, om zo de rest uit te schakelen?"

"Nee, dat is helemaal niet wat ik probeer te zeggen. Ik probeer te zeggen dat ieder van jullie zo zijn eigen kwaliteiten heeft en deze goed moet benutten. Zo heb ik mijn sluwheid gebruikt om de arena te overleven en zo kunnen jullie ook je eigen kwaliteiten gebruiken om het ver genoeg te schoppen zodat je in ieder geval nog een kans maakt om de spelen te winnen."

Hier was Valerian even stil door. Hij keek bedenkelijk naar Celsia en het leek alsof de 2 met elkaar overlegden in hun hoofd. Ik leek wel een of ander kind van 5 dat niks begreep naast hen.

"Dat klopt!" zei Ambrose na een tijdje.

"Ieder van hen heeft zo zijn eigen kwaliteiten. De jongen heeft zijn kracht en snelheid en het meisje…"

Even staarde iedereen in de kamer me aan. Wat was mijn kwaliteit eigenlijk?


	6. Chapter 6

Hoofdstuk 6

Er liep een rilling over mijn rug. Ambrose had gelijk. Iedere tribuut had altijd wel een of andere kwaliteit die hij tijdens zijn verblijf in de arena benutte. Maar ik….ik had niks. Helemaal niks. Ik had nooit goed leren omgaan met een mes of een bijl leren gooien. Stiekem vervloekte ik mijn jeugd, omdat ik er ook nooit aan had gedacht om een kwaliteit te ontwikkelen.

Ik was al eerder aangemeld en had dus een grotere kans om gekozen te worden, maar gek genoeg was het nooit in me opgekomen om een of ander wapen leren te hanteren of om te oefenen met vallen maken. Ik voelde een vlaag van paniek opkomen. Ik had maar drie dagen training en moest dus in die korte tijd iets zien te vinden waarmee ik mijn leven kon redden.

Ik voelde de kleine hoop om de arena te overleven nog kleiner worden. De andere tributen zouden al moeilijk worden om uit te schakelen, laat staan de beroeps. ik staarde naar het mandje met brood dat op tafel stond en pijnigde mijn hersenen om naar iets te zoeken wat ik goed kon. Om me heen was het nog steeds stil. Valerian zat stijfjes in zijn stoel en Ambrose zag er lijkbleek uit.

Blijkbaar besefte hij nu pas wat hij zojuist geconcludeerd had. Celsia daarentegen zat nog even rustig als net in haar stoel. Waarschijnlijk had ze toch al gedacht dat ik het bloedbad niet zo overleven en had ze al nagedacht over een manier om Valerian zo ver mogelijk te helpen. Toen verbrak Celsia de stilte.

"Sta eens even op."

Ik keek op van het mandje brood en keek naar haar gezicht. Het zag er serieus uit, maar haar ogen leken wel te fonkelen. Zonder iets te zeggen stond ik op van mijn stoel en liep naar haar toe.

"Draai eens even voor me rond wil je?"

Ik deed wat van me gevraagd werd en draaide langzaam een rondje. Iedereen aan de tafel staarde me aan. toen ik klaar was met mijn rondje was het enige wat Celsia zei een zachte "aha…" en toen mocht ik van haar weer plaats nemen op mijn stoel.

Ik durfde het onderwerp niet weer aan te snijden, bang dat er gezegd werd dat ik toch nutteloos was en dat ik dan waarschijnlijk het kleine beetje hoop dat ik nog had ook waarschijnlijk op zou geven.

Even staarde iedereen mij doordringend aan totdat Valerian vroeg of Celsia iets wilde vertellen over hoe we aan voedsel of drinkwater moesten komen. Gelijk wendde Celsia haar blik tot Valerian en Ambrose deed hetzelfde.

Ik wist wat hij deed. Hij had me weer eens gered. Niet echt van een levensbedreigende situatie zoals de vorige keer. Nee, hij had mijn laatste beetje hoop gered en daar was ik hem erg dankbaar voor.

Ik wilde Valerian laten zien dat ik hem dankbaar was voor wat hij had gedaan, maar hij was te druk naar Celsia aan het luisteren om te letten op wat ik deed. Rustig zakte ik wat verder weg in mijn stoel en ging ook luisteren naar het verhaal van Celsia. Misschien zou ik als ik geluk had er nog wat aan hebben.

Na twee en een half uur vergaderd te hebben over van alles wat we moesten weten voor in de arena, liet Celsia ons gaan. Ik stond langzaam op van mijn stoel terwijl Ambrose al bijna bij de deur was en iets schreeuwde over stylisten en kleurenpaletten.

Toen ik opgestaan was, was hij al verdwenen. Celsia stond tegenover me, keek me nog een keer doordringend aan en liep toen ook de kamer uit. ik had mijn stoel aangeschoven en wilde net weg gaan om zielig en eenzaam in mijn kamer te gaan zitten huilen toen ik ineens een hand voelde die mijn arm vast pakte.

Ik draaide me om en zag Valerian een stukje van me afstaan. Ik kon aan zijn gezicht niet zien in wat voor een humeur hij was. Even was het doodstil en keek hij me alleen maar aan. ik voelde dat ik kippenvel op mijn arm kreeg.

Waarom liet hij me niet los? Wat was hij van plan? De vragen spookten door mijn hoofd. Zou hij misschien tactieken voor de spelen willen bespreken? Ik kon niet bedenken wat er op dit moment in het hoofd van Valerian om ging. Valerian, mijn enige vriend. Hè?! Waar sloeg dat nou op?

Ik kende hem een paar daagjes en ik interpreteerde hem nu al als mijn vriend. Ik dacht even terug aan de afgelopen dagen. Als ik het zo bekeek leken we inderdaad toch wel een beetje bevriend geworden. Oké misschien kon ik hem dan mijn vriend noemen, maar ik wist dat ik hier tijdens de spelen problemen mee zou krijgen.

Nog erger, over een paar dagen zou ik hem misschien wel moeten vermoorden als hij mij niet eerst te pakken kreeg en dan zouden we ook nog eens vrienden zijn? Toch was ik blij dat ik een vriend had.

Ik had het inderdaad erg moeilijk gehad de afgelopen dagen. Ik dacht aan wat hij net voor me gedaan had en wilde hem bedanken. Dat was misschien wel de reden waarom hij me aankeek zonder iets te zeggen. Ik keek hem nu recht aan en zei zachtjes ''dankjewel.'' Hij knikte maar bleef mijn arm vasthouden.

Waar was deze jongen op uit? Ik keek hem aan. Hij legde zijn handen op mijn schouders en keek me even vriendelijk aan. Hij glimlachte bemoedigend naar me. Dacht hij soms dat ik een moeilijk momentje had ofzo?

Ik geef toe dat ik de afgelopen dagen wel redelijk emotioneel was, maar dat hoeft toch nog niet te betekenen dat ik constant emotioneel ben?

"Ik wilde even met je praten over onze tactiek."

Onze tactiek? Hoezo onze tactiek? Wat had Valerian nu aan mij? Helemaal niets. Ik voelde me nutteloos. Ik voelde me een derde wiel aan de wagen. Wat had ik voor een nut voor hem?

Het enige wat ik deed was hem ophouden in de arena, ervoor zorgen dat hij nog eerder vermoord werd. En dat was juist het laatste wat ik wilde.

"We moeten toch iets kunnen doen. Iets waardoor we de spelen in ons voordeel kunnen laten werken" Zei hij plotseling.

Daar deed hij het weer. We. Ik weet niet wat hij zich op het moment in het hoofd haalt, maar met z'n tweeën winnen was sowieso geen optie. Alleen een van ons kon winnen. Een van ons zou de spelen niet overleven. Al bleven we met z'n tweeën over. Die gedachte vond ik nog het engste.

Het idee dat ik hem zou moeten doden. Maar door over dat vreselijke scenario na te denken kwamen we ook niet veel verder. Valerian staarde in gedachten verzonken voor zich uit. Waarschijnlijk was hij allemaal manieren aan het bedenken om ons twee als laatste over te laten blijven. Of zou hij zelfs nadenken over een manier om mij af te maken?

Nee, dat zou Valerian niet doen. Nu tenminste nog niet. Valerian liet me los en begon de kamer te inspecteren. Hij doorzocht de kasten. Hij keek in elke lade. Bij een kast bleef hij stilstaan. Ik liep naar hem toe en keek wat er in de kast lag.

Het waren films. Niet gewone films. Het waren de hongerspelen van de afgelopen jaren... We waren beiden verbaasd. Er stond een tv in de media kamer.

Ik keek hem aan. Hij dacht hetzelfde als ik. We pakte zoveel films als we konden dragen. Ik had een stuk of tien films vast. Toen zag ik een film liggen. Hij lag helemaal achterin de la en zag er anders uit dan de rest. Er stond niets op. Op de andere films stond wie de winnaar was en welke spelen het waren.

Deze moest ik meenemen. Ik wist niet waarom, maar toch leek iets binnen in me te vertellen dat deze film belangrijk was en dat ik hem per se moest meenemen. Valerian had ook een stuk of tien films in zijn armen en samen liepen we naar de media kamer.

Ik wist nog waar die was, omdat ik er vanmorgen nog langs was gelopen toen ik de ontvangst kamer zocht. We liepen een lange gang door en loodste ons langs de vele deuren heen. Toen kwamen we bij kamer 86: de media kamer.

Ik hoopte dat niemand ons gezien had. Voorzichtig maakte Valerian de deur open. Het was donker en langzaam sloop hij naar binnen terwijl ik hem op de voet volgde. Hij deed de deur dicht en knipte het licht knopje aan. Mijn ogen werden groot van verbazing. Dit had ik nog nooit gezien.

Die apparatuur hadden we niet in ons district, daar hadden we geen geld voor. Valerian keek net zoals ik even dromerig de kamer in. Ik was de eerste die weer bewoog. Ik liep naar de grootste tv toe die ik ooit in mijn leven gezien had en ging op de grond zitten tegenover wat ik dacht dat de dvd speler was.

Ik pakte de eerste film uit zijn hoesje, hoorde een geluid achter me en zag dat Valerian achter me aan was gekomen en naast me kwam zitten. Hij staarde even niet begrijpend naar de tv en de dvd speler. We wisten beiden niet hoe we deze apparaten moesten bedienen.

Gelukkig lag er een handleiding op het apparaat. De weinige jaren die ik op school had gezeten, kwamen nu goed van pas. Ik had een beetje geleerd te lezen. Ik pakte het boekje en volgde de instructies. Valerian keek geïnteresseerd toe hoe ik alle handelingen die in het boekje stonden uitvoerde.

Na een paar minuten proberen had ik de eerste film klaar om af te kunnen spelen. Ik keek Valerian even grijnzend aan en toen gingen we samen op de bank zitten die voor de grote tv stond. Ik zakte weg in de heerlijke satijnen kussens. Valerian kwam naast me zitten en keek oplettend naar het scherm.

We keken de eerste film. Het was gruwelijk wat iedereen elkaar aandeed. Ik kon er niet naar kijken, maar ik moest wel, wilde ik de arena overleven. Als ik de arena wilde overleven zou ik zelf ook instaat moeten zijn om deze afschuwelijke dingen te doen. We moesten alles onthouden wat van toepassing zou kunnen zijn.

Ik kroop steeds dichter tegen Valerian aan. Meer omdat ik bang was dan vanwege andere redenen. Bang voor de film en bang dat wij ook zo zouden eindigen. Dat we vechtend zouden sterven. Ik kreeg rillingen over mijn rug. Na de eerste twee films had ik eigenlijk al genoeg gezien, maar ik wilde de film nog kijken waar geen etiket op stond.

Valerian wilde de volgende film die hij wilde kijken in de dvd speler stoppen, maar ik gaf hem de film zonder etiket en vroeg of hij die eerst kon draaien. Hij keek me even niet begrijpend aan, maar zette toch de film zonder etiket voor me op. Hij kwam weer zitten op de bank, pakte de afstandsbediening en drukte op 'Play'.

De film begon te spelen. We wisten beiden niet wat we konden verwachtten en keken hoopvol naar het scherm. Eerst bleef het beeld even zwart en hoorden we alleen maar geruis op de achtergrond. We staarden een paar minuten naar het beeld totdat Valerian het niet meer uithield, opstond en naar de dvd speler liep.

"Wacht alsjeblieft nog even!"vroeg ik hoopvol aan hem.

"Het is waarschijnlijk gewoon een kapotte dvd, Azalea. Er zal wel niks van waarde opstaan, want dat zou ook gelijk verklaren waarom er geen etiket opzat."

Daar had hij een punt. Misschien was het inderdaad wel een nutteloze dvd. Ik knikte en hij boog zich voorover om de dvd uit de speler te halen. Hij wilde net de dvd eruit halen toen er ineens iets in beeld verscheen. Het ruisen hield op en op het beeld verscheen het embleem van het Capitool.

Ik slaakte een kreetje en Valerian hield op waar hij mee bezig was. Hij ging weer rechtovereind staan en vloog weer op de bank en kwam naast me zitten. Samen keken we gespannen naar het scherm. We zagen Caesar Flickerman in beeld verschijnen. Toen de film was opgenomen was hij nog jong.

Zijn haar was kobaltblauw en hij zag er blij en opgewekt uit. tegenwoordig was Caesar stukken ouder en eigenlijk al afgeschreven door het Capitool, maar omdat hij zo geliefd was bij de bevolking die ieder jaar naar de hongerspelen keken mocht hij de spelen toch blijven presenteren.

Hij lachte naar de camera en zwaaide naar het publiek.

"Welkom dames en heren bij de 74 e editie van de Hongerspelen!" zijn zin werd door het publiek ontvangen met een daverend applaus en veel gejuich.

Caesar begon te praten over de spelen van dit jaar en welke tributen er mee deden.

"Dit jaar dames en heren, dit jaar…..dit jaar gaat een speciaal jaar worden dat weet ik zeker.. Het wordt een jaar waarin de spelen drastisch zullen veranderen. Tenminste, ik denk dat u dat ook denkt. Of bent u niet van plan om uit te vogelen wat Katniss Everdeen, het meisje dat in vuur en vlam staat, gaat uithalen in de arena? Nou, ik wel!"

hij glimlachte naar het publiek en weer brak het applaus los. Ik keek naar Valerian. Wist hij net zoals ik welke spelen dit waren? Wist hij net zoals ik dat we deze dvd eigenlijk helemaal niet hadden mogen vinden?

Volgens mij had hij niks door, want hij staarde nog steeds gebiologeerd naar het scherm en leek alleen aandacht te hebben voor wat Caesar zei. Ik wist dat dit de spelen van de Spotgaai waren.

De spelen die Panem veranderd hadden. dit waren de spelen waar mijn moeder en haar collega's het wel eens stiekem over hadden in het veld. Het was verboden om over deze spelen te praten. Alles wat met de Spotgaai te maken had gehad was vernietigd. Waarom lag deze dvd dan nog steeds hier?

Ik schrok wakker uit mijn gedachten en dacht dat ik maar beter snel kon volgen wat er op het scherm gebeurde. Dit was mijn enige kans om te zien wat er jaren geleden écht gebeurd was. Snel keek ik weer naar het scherm en al gauw was ik weer een en al aandacht.

Caesar liet ons interviews zien met mensen uit het Capitool. Velen waren benieuwd naar de afloop van de spelen en bijna allemaal waren ze het er over eens dat de spelen door het meisje dat in vuur en vlam stond nog spannender zouden worden. Na een paar interviews ging de camera weer over op Caesar.

Hij praatte nog even kort over de andere tributen die misschien nog belangrijk zouden zijn voor de spelen en wenste toen heel Panem een goedenacht en zei dat ze hem morgen weer zouden zien tijdens het begin van de spelen.

Toen was het beeld weer even zwart. Valerian zat nog net zo geïnteresseerd als net naar het beeld te staren. Ik voelde de adrenaline in me omhoog komen. We zouden nu iets te zien krijgen wat we eigenlijk niet mochten zien.

Als iemand ons nu zou betrappen zouden we die pineut zijn. Het embleem van het Capitool verscheen weer in beeld en de film ging verder. Caesar zat weer op zijn gebruikelijke stoel en zijn haar had nog dezelfde kleur als in de vorige opname.

"Goedemorgen Panem!" zei hij met een extreem blije glimlach op zijn gezicht.

"Zijn jullie allemaal klaar voor de hongerspelen van dit jaar?"

Het publiek joelde en schreeuwde dus vatte hij hun antwoord op als een ja. Hij bleef glimlachen naar het publiek en kondigde toen aan dat de spelen zouden beginnen. Het publiek joelde nog harder en Caesar draaide zich om en keek naar het scherm achter hem. Op het scherm verscheen de arena van dat jaar.

Het was bosachtig met aan de andere kant een groot veld met allemaal soorten grassen. De tributen kwamen omhoog en stonden allemaal klaar op hun plaatsen. Er werd ingezoomd op een meisje. Ze had een lange bruine vlecht en grijze ogen.

Ze keek om zich heen en ving toen de blik van een jongen die een stukje verderop stond. De klok was al begonnen met aftellen en was nu bij de vijf aangekomen. De jongen schudde met zijn hoofd en bleef haar aankijken. Het meisje keek hem even niet begrijpend aan.

waarschijnlijk was ze aan het nadenken over wat de jongen zojuist bedoeld had, maar hierdoor mistte ze het startsignaal. Iedereen begon te rennen en even stond ze verward op haar plaat. Uiteindelijk kwam ze toch in beweging en begon ze te rennen.

Toen ging de camera over naar het bloedbad dat plaats vond bij de hoorn des overvloeds. We zagen hoe vele kinderen op de meest brute manieren vermoord werden. Even kon ik het niet meer aan en sloeg mijn handen voor mijn ogen. dit soort beelden wilde ik even niet meer zien.

Valerian zag dat ik moeite had en spoelde het bloedbad door. Ik keek hem dankbaar aan.

"We hebben hier denk ik later toch niet zoveel aan." zei hij geruststellend tegen me.

Ik knikte en wachtte tot hij zou stoppen met vooruit spoelen. Hij spoelde nog een tijdje door en we zagen hoe nog meer kinderen vermoord werden. Hij stopte met spoelen toen er nog maar 5 tributen in de arena waren.

We zagen een donkere jongen rennen door een veld. Valerian keek kritisch naar het beeld en pakte de afstandsbediening alweer. Hij wilde net vooruit spoelen toen ik riep dat hij moest stoppen. We keken naar een grot en er lagen 2 mensen in. Een jongen en een meisje.

De jongen had een grote wond aan zijn been en lag te kermen van de pijn. Ik keek naar het meisje en zag dat ze hem gekweld aankeek. Zou dit meisje misschien de Spotgaai zijn? Ik bleef gefascineerd naar het scherm kijken. Ik was nu een en al aandacht. Ik moest weten wat er zou gebeuren.

Het meisje keek hoe de jongen lag te kermen over de grote wond in zijn been. Ze duwde hem naar onderen en zei dat hij moest gaan slapen. Hij knikte en ging langzaam liggen. Het meisje liep de grot uit en stond in gedachten verzonken voor zich uit te kijken totdat er een parachuutje naar beneden viel.

Ze raapte hem op en draaide de deksel eraf. Het was hete soep. Ze liep snel naar binnen, ging zitten en begon de jongen de soep te voeren. Hongerig begon hij te eten. Zo ging het een tijdje door. Zij voerde, hij at. Opeens had de jongen genoeg gegeten en zei dat zij ook wat moest nemen.

Het meisje weigerde en zei dat de jongen het nodig had om op krachten te komen. De jongen was het hier niet mee eens en probeerde overeind te komen. Toen boog het meisje zich naar voren en zoende hem op zijn lippen. Ik keek niet begrijpend naar het scherm. Wat voor een alliantie was dit? Nog nooit waren er twee tributen op elkaar verliefd geworden.

Ik keek naar Valerian en zag dat hij net zo verbaasd keek als ik. Hij zette de dvd op pauze en keek me strak aan. Ik keek gewoon terug, maar voelde me toch ongemakkelijk met de twee kussende tributen op het scherm.

"Weet jij wat dit is?" Vroeg hij met een uiterst serieuze blik aan me.

Een simpele ja was het enige antwoord dat me op dit moment gepast leek. "Dus ik ben niet de enige die er iets over weet..." Het voelde alsof hij het tegen mij had, maar door zijn afwezige blik wist ik het niet zeker.

Ik keek even schichtig om me heen voordat ik op zijn bedenking durfde te reageren. De kust leek veilig dus waagde ik het erop en gaf ik antwoord.

"De spelen van de Spotgaai bedoel je hè?"

"Precies, ik wist niet of je er wat over wist, omdat het nou eenmaal een verboden onderwerp is. Ik kende het verhaal, ik wist dat de Spotgaai iets had gedaan wat het Capitool niet tolereerde en ik wist dat ze de spelen gewonnen had, maar van dit wist ik niets af." Hij gebaarde met zijn hoofd richting het scherm.

Ik begreep wat hij bedoelde. Mijn moeder had me ook wel eens verteld dat de Spotgaai legendarische dingen had gepresteerd, maar ze had me nog nooit verteld dat dit gebeurd was in de arena. En wie was die jongen trouwens?

Valerian leek het door te hebben dat mijn hersens nu al vol genoeg zaten met mijn eigen vragen dus stelde hij er even geen meer. Zo zaten we een paar minuten zwijgend tegenover elkaar. Ieder bezig met zijn eigen gedachten.

Na een paar minuten stelde Valerian voor om de film snel af te kijken aangezien het al donker was geworden en Ambrose ons nu misschien wel aan het zoeken was. We waren het er beiden over eens dat hij niet gelukkig zou zijn als hij wist dat we dit gezien zouden hebben.

Dus stemde ik toe en drukte Valerian weer op 'Play'. De film ging verder. We zagen de jongen verbaasd kijken, maar toen het meisje hem los liet leek hij zijn pijn even vergeten te zijn. Daarna waren de komende minuten gevuld met een beetje gezwijmel dat zorgde voor een ongemakkelijk sfeer tussen Valerian en mij. Iedere aanraking leek nu wel twee keer zo statisch over te komen.

Vandaar dat we beiden probeerden elkaar niet aan te raken. We wilden deze ongemakkelijke momenten het liefst vermijden. Toen het gezwijmel niet ophield kon Valerian er niet meer tegen en spoelde de film weer een stuk door. Ik keek opgelucht toen hij dit deed, maar diep van binnen wilde ik eigenlijk ook weten wat er nog verder in de grot gebeurd zou zijn.

Valerian bleef maar doorspoelen totdat er nog maar drie tributen over waren. Het meisje met de vlecht oftewel de spotgaai, de blonde jongen, en nog een andere jongen die volgens een kort commentaar van Caesar uit district 2 kwam.

Ik zag hoe het drietal naar de hoorn des overvloeds rende terwijl ze achterna gezeten werden door een stel mutilanten. Toen het drietal op de hoorn stond werd er net zo lang gevochten totdat de jongen uit district 2 van de hoorn afviel en verslonden werd door de wolfachtige mutilanten.

Ik keek afkeurend naar het beeld en mijn walging werd alleen maar nog meer toen er ook nog eens ingezoomd werd op hoe de jongen opgegeten werd. Toen zag ik ineens het beeld weer versnellen en gauw keek ik Valerian weer dankbaar aan. Deze jongen was of héél aardig óf hij had gewoon geen geduld.

Het doorspoelen leek langer te duren dan de andere keren. Blijkbaar wilden de Capitool kijkers een gedetailleerd verslag van de dood van de jongen. Na ongeveer 10 minuten doorgespoeld te hebben werd het lijk, of wat er nog over was van de jongen, opgehaald door de hovercraft en waren alleen nog de Spotgaai en de jongen over.

Ik ging wat meer voorover gebogen zitten. Ik wilde niks missen van dit moment. Ik zag dat Valerian nu ook extra oplettend naar het scherm keek. We waren beiden nieuwsgierig naar wat er nu ging gebeuren. De Spotgaai deed haar mond open om iets te zeggen tegen de jongen, maar we hoorden niet wat, omdat Caesars commentaar er ineens doorheen kwam.

"Zie hier! De winnaars van de 74e hongerspelen!"

Mijn mond viel open van verbazing. Dit kon niet. Caesar had zich vast versproken. Er konden geen twee winnaars zijn. Dat was onmogelijk. Er werd de reactie van het publiek in het Capitool getoond.

Overal waren mensen blij aan het klappen en sommigen gaven elkaar zelfs omhelzingen. Caesar verscheen weer in beeld en zei dat we terug gingen naar de live beelden. Ik keek hoopvol naar het beeld.

Nu zouden we het zien. We zouden nu zien of wat Caesar zei werkelijk waar kon zijn. De stem van Caesar schalde door de arena heen en de Spotgaai vloog de jongen blij om zijn nek. Hij omhelsde haar gelukkig en begon te lachen. Ineens besefte ik me iets. Ik kon winnen. Maar dan op mijn eigen manier.


	7. Chapter 7

Hoofdstuk 7

Ik kon het overleven. Wij, konden het overleven. Slim spelen was het toverwoord. We moesten de publieks favorieten worden. Alleen het publiek zou ons van deze ondergang kunnen redden.

Ik besefte me dat ik nu een plan had. Een plan om ons alle twee de spelen te laten overleven. Ik keek naar Valerian. Hij zat roerloos op de bank en keek net zo verbaasd naar het scherm als ik een paar seconden geleden.

"Hoe...wat..." Was het enige wat hij uitstootte.

Ik liet hem even alleen met zijn eigen gedachten, stond op en ging de dvd uit de speler halen. Ik had net de dvd in het hoesje gedaan toen de deur openvloog. Ambrose kwam met een half geïrriteerd gezicht binnen stormen terwijl Celsia hem op de voet volgde.

"Waar hingen jullie nou de hele avond uit?!" Vroeg hij lichtelijk bezorgd.

Ik zag dat Celsia me vanuit de deuropening doordringend aankeek. Snel stopte ik het dvd hoesje achter mijn rug en probeerde ik een smoes te verzinnen voor Ambrose zijn vraag. Ik kon niets bedenken en stamelde wat terwijl hij nog steeds op antwoord wachtte.

Valerian had zijn gedachtestroom onderbroken, want ik hoorde hoe hij van de bank opstond.

"We waren samen technieken aan het doornemen over hoe we samen als een van de laatsten over zouden kunnen blijven."

Nu deed hij het weer. Alweer redde hij me uit een moeilijk moment. Als ik alleen nu al alle keren optelde dat hij me gered had werd het al moeilijk om hem terug te betalen. Waarom maakte hij het me toch zo moeilijk?

Ik keek hem niet aan. Ik was bang dat Celsia de dankbare blik in mijn ogen zou zien en weten dat het gelogen was. Aangezien ze me nu al in de gaten hield leek het me verstandig om maar gewoon naar Ambrose te blijven kijken.

Ambrose leek het verhaal van Valerian te geloven, maar Celsia leek nog niet overtuigd.

"En waarom bespreken jullie dat dan met z'n tweeën in plaats van met jullie mentor?" Vroeg ze achterdochtig terwijl ze Valerian strak aankeek.

Valerian liet zijn serieuze blik nog geen minuut varen voordat hij antwoord gaf.

"Azalea voelde zich al ongemakkelijk vanwege het gesprek over haar gebrek aan kwaliteiten dus hadden we besloten om het maar even met z'n tweeën te bespreken zodat ze zich niet wéér ongemakkelijk zou voelen en aangezien wij elkaar al wat eerder kenden was het sowieso al wat vertrouwder."

Ik stond versteld. Hoe kon Valerian in zo'n korte tijd zo'n smoes verzinnen? Ambrose had het fout. Valerian had waarschijnlijk nog veel meer kwaliteiten dan hij had opgenoemd. Celsia leek eindelijk overtuigd en knikte Valerian toe.

Ambrose stond de twee raar aan te kijken, maar herstelde zich snel toen iedereen zijn blik weer op hem richtte.

"We misten jullie tijdens het diner dus toen besloten Celsia en ik om jullie te gaan zoeken." We maakten ons zorgen! Wat zouden we moeten doen als onze twee tributen iets zou overkomen?"Ambrose begon nu angstig te kijken en langzaam aan begon hij wit te worden.

"Ik zou niet willen weten wat het Capitool me dan aangedaan zou hebben..." Mompelde hij stilletjes in zichzelf.

Eventjes was het stil en keek iedereen naar Ambrose. Hij leek zich hersteld te hebben van het idee, want de kleur keerde terug op zijn gezicht en er verscheen weer zijn oude vertrouwde glimlach op zijn gezicht.

"Het was een lange dag en ik denk dat iedereen wel toe is aan wat nachtrust."

Ik onderdrukte een geeuw.

Hij had gelijk. Iedereen zag er zo afgetobd uit. Valerian en ik keken alle twee vermoeid uit onze ogen. Waarschijnlijk hadden de uren die we in de mediakamer hadden doorgebracht daaraan meegewerkt.

"Precies Ambrose!" Zei Celsia met een klein glimlachje.

Ze wenste ons allemaal Weltrusten en liep de gang op. Het duurde niet veel langer voordat Ambrose hetzelfde deed en ook richting zijn kamer liep. Alleen Valerian en ik waren nog over en samen stonden we in de verlaten en donkere mediakamer.

Het eerste wat ik deed was lopen naar de grote kast die in de hoek van de kamer haalde het dvd hoesje weer tevoorschijn en trok de kastdeuren open. Ik hoopte dat Celsia of Ambrose de dvd niet gezien had.

Ik ging er vanuit van niet omdat ze geen opmerking hadden gemaakt over waarom ik mijn arm achter mijn rug hield. Ik denk dat het hun geen eens is opgevallen. In de kast zocht ik het kleinste laatje dat ik kon vinden en propte er de dvd in. Bovenop de dvd legde ik een klein stapeltje spullen.

Hopelijk zou niemand deze dvd ooit nog vinden. Met een klap gooide ik de kastdeuren dicht. Ik draaide me om, om te kijken waar Valerian was en zag dat hij al in de deuropening stond.

"Ik denk dat ik ook maar eens mijn bed opzoek." Zei hij glimlachend tegen me. "Ik zie je morgen wel weer hè!" Hij stak zijn hand op en liep de kamer uit.

Volgens mij had ik vandaag weer mijn eigen regel verbroken. Ik had alweer een vriend gemaakt.

Ik was eindelijk in slaap gevallen toen ik uit mijn bed rolde door de abrupte stilstand van de trein. Ik kwam nog helemaal slaperig overeind en deed de badjas aan die aan mijn bed hing. Ik schuifelde naar de deur toe en trok hem open.

De gang lag er verlaten bij. Het was pikkedonker dus ging ik mijn hand over de muur heen opzoek naar het lichtknopje. Ik voelde het witte stucwerk onder mijn vingers en schrok toen ik ineens een andere hand voelde. Het licht ging plotseling aan en Celsia stond een stukje van me af.

"De trein is vastgelopen,omdat er een stuk uit de rails is."

Ik keek haar aan met een niet begrijpend gezicht. Ik was nu nog te moe om gesprekken te voeren. Ik staarde Celsia wazig aan en knikte om aan te geven dat ik de boodschap begrepen had.

Ik zag eruit als een zombie, maar Celsia daarentegen zag er klaarwakker uit. Haar hazelnoot bruine ogen keken me aan zonder een spoor van vermoeidheid te tonen. Volgensmij had ze doorgekregen dat praten tegen me op dit moment weinig zin had dus duwde ze me de gang door richting de uitgang.

Na het hele parcours aan gangen gelopen te hebben, dat ik maar half mee had gekregen, kwamen we aan bij de uitgang waar de rest van ons team ook stond te wachten. Ik moest lachen toen ik zag dat Valerian er bijna net zo uitzag als ik en Ambrose zag er ook niet veel beter uit.

"En dit moet mijn team voorstellen?" Zei Celsia spottend terwijl ze ons aankeek.

Ze leek uiterst serieus, maar begon toen toch te lachen. "Kom stelletje slaapkoppen!" Toen duwde ze ons allemaal richting de deur van de trein die naar buiten ging. We liepen allemaal het trapje af en Celsia leidde ons naar een gebouw dat leek op een ouder station.

Ze loodste ons het gebouw in en ik kwam tot de conclusie dat het eigenlijk een ouder huis was. Was ik nu écht zo moe dat ik een huis voor een station aanzag of begon ik gewoon te hallucineren?

Ze wees ons allemaal een kamer toe en ik sjokte naar mijn bed toe. Ik sloeg de dekens open en ging gelijk liggen.

Ik sloot mijn ogen en verwachtte dat ik zo weg zou zijn, maar ik bleef maar draaien. Ik hield het niet langer uit en deed mijn ogen open. Ik zag dat ze mijn spullen al in de kamer neer hadden gelegd.

Wanneer hadden ze dat überhaupt gedaan? Het maakte me eigenlijk niet zo veel uit. Ik stond op. Ik was nu klaar wakker. Mijn ogen waren snel gewend aan het donker dus ging ik opzoek naar mijn spullen. Snel rukte ik mijn jas van de kapstok, trok mijn schoenen aan en rende de kamer uit.

Het was al donker en de verlaten gang baadde in het maanlicht dat door de oude ruiten heen viel. Even gecharmeerd door het zicht stond ik stil. Toen realiseerde ik me weer wat ik wilde doen.

Ik stapte bewust verder door de gang en sloop de trap af. Ik vervloekte mezelf toen het automatische licht aanging.

Hopelijk had niemand het gezien. Vastberaden sloop ik verder de trap af. Nog een klein stukje en dan was ik buiten. Ik duwde de oude houten deur open hopend dat hij niet zou kraken en stapte de koele avondlucht in.

Ondanks het tijdstip vond ik het heerlijk weer. De lucht was helder en bezaaid met sterren. De maan scheen een mooi wit geel licht over het kleine pleintje heen dat voor het huis lag. Ik liep naar de overkant van het pleintje en ging tegen de grote oude boom zitten, die aan de zijkant van het pleintje stond.

De grond was koud maar de bast van de boom was lekker zacht door de groene mos die de boom voor een groot gedeelte bedekte. Ik slaakte een zucht en sloot mijn ogen. Oké waarom was ik hier ook alweer heen gekomen? Vast om even een momentje voor mezelf te nemen en eens goed na te denken over alles.

Er was zoveel gebeurd de laatste tijd. Te veel om op te noemen eigenlijk. Maar de enige vraag die me écht dwars zat was: is het allemaal maar een stom spel?

Ineens hoorde ik de deur dichtklappen. Mijn ogen schoten open en ik zag een gestalte staan in het licht. Blijkbaar had hij het automatische licht ook niet kunnen omzijlen.

Langzaam liep het gestalte de trappen af. Mijn richting op. Ik zette me schrap om weg te rennen want ik wist niet wat deze persoon van plan was.

"Kun jij ook niet slapen" zei de gestalte tegen me.

Ik stopte gelijk met vluchtplannen bedenken. Dit was iets waarvoor ik niet kon en wilde vluchten.

Ik zag alleen een schim. Hij werd belicht door het maanlicht, maar zijn gezicht kon ik niet zien.

"Ik zag je zitten en je zag eruit alsof je dood was. Je bewoog niet en lag daar met je ogen dicht. Ik maakte me zorgen, ik dacht dat je er zelf een einde aan had gemaakt".

Hij maakte zich zorgen.. Hij keek me aan met zijn doordringende ijsblauwe ogen. Ik wilde me er tegen verzetten. De vriendelijke blik in zijn ogen moest niets voor me betekenen. Ik wist dat we binnenkort vijanden zouden zijn.

Binnenkort zouden we geen enkele twijfel mogen voelen als het erop aankwam dat we elkaar moesten vermoorden.

Maar zoals hij nu tegen me deed… nee zoals we nu tegen elkaar deden ging dat niet werken. Ik wist het, hij wist het. We wisten beiden dat binnenkort een van ons twee zijn ogen nooit meer zou open doen. Ik mocht dan nu wel een tactiek hebben, maar hoe wilde ik die in vredesnaam uit gaan voeren?

Moest ik gewoon zomaar plotseling me anders gaan gedragen? Zou dat niet opvallen? Natuurlijk wel. Ik had de neiging om te gaan schreeuwen.

Er schoten allerlei dingen door mijn hoofd. Akelige dingen. Gedachtes waarin ik alles doe om te overleven. Gedachtes waarin ik Valerian dood, zjn broertjes en zusjes alleen achter laat.

Het idee alleen al dat ik mijn enige vriend op dit moment zou laten sterven...ik kon er niet tegen. Maar ik moest mezelf sterk houden. Wilde ik hem ooit kunnen redden. Als ik nu toegaf zou hij nooit toestaan dat ik hem zou proberen te redden. Ik zou hem proberen te redden.

Ik zou niet opgeven. Niet nu. Ik heb al een keer een vriend verloren en dat liet ik niet nog eens gebeuren. Hij sloeg een arm om me heen. Ik voelde zijn warme arm om mijn koude schouders.

"Maak je nou maar niet steeds zo'n zorgen." Zei hij troostend tegen me.

Ik veegde mijn tranen weg, die blijkbaar waren gaan stromen zonder dat ik het gemerkt had, met de mouw van mijn trui en gaf hem een klopje op zijn schouder.

"Het komt allemaal wel weer goed." zeg ik met een hese stem terug.

Waarschijnlijk weet hij ook dat het helemaal niet allemaal weer goed komt. Dat het naarmate de dag verder vordert het alleen maar erger zal worden. Dat we over drie dagen elkaar misschien wel zullen moeten doden als het eropaan komt.

Maar hij houdt zich ook sterk en spreekt me niet tegen als ik opsta en naar binnen loop. Als ik wil huilen, huil ik alleen. Net zoals alle zwakke mensen doen.


	8. Chapter 8

Hoofdstuk 8

Ik werd wakker van het gestommel op de gang. Ik lag diep onder de dekens met mijn ogen half open. Ik wilde en zou niet opstaan. Ze kwamen me maar halen. Als ze me zo graag die arena instuurden om anderen onschuldigen te vermoorden mochten ze op z'n minst er ook wel wat moeite voor doen.

De hele avond lang had ik liggen huilen. Mijn ogen waren dik en rood opgezwollen maar het maakte me niet uit. ze zouden zien wat ze met me deden. Ze maakten mijn hele leven kapot. Ook al waren ze nog zo aardig tegen me.

Ik wilde dat ze ook maar eens zouden beseffen waar ze eigenlijk mee bezig waren. Ik hoorde een zachte klop op de deur. Ik negeerde de klop, draaide me om en ging nog dieper onder de dekens liggen.

Ik verwachtte dat de deur open zou zwaaien en een zwaar geïrriteerde Ambrose of Celsia aan zou komen (vooral Ambrose eigenlijk en dan zwaar geïrriteerd), maar er kwam niemand. Er werd nog een keer zachtjes geklopt en toen hoorde ik de voetstappen wegsterven in de gang.

Wie was er aan mijn deur geweest? Ik bleef nog even mokkend liggen, maar uiteindelijk won mijn nieuwsgierigheid het en stond ik op. Ik liep naar de oudere spiegel die in de hoek van de kamer stond en keek naar mezelf.

Mijn blonde haar zag er futloos uit en mijn blauwe ogen waren nog steeds rood en opgezwollen van het huilen. Ik zag er verschrikkelijk uit en dat vond ik alleen maar geweldig. Nu zouden ze zien wat het met me deed.

Ik rukte een paar kledingstukken uit de kast, kleedde me aan en ging met het chagrijnigste gezicht dat ik kon opzetten naar buiten. Het licht viel door de ramen naar binnen. Blijkbaar had iemand alle gordijnen opengedaan. De lucht was helder blauw en het zag er uit als een perfecte zomerdag.

Spottend en met een blik vol afschuw keek ik door het raam. Had ik eens een slechte bui, was het zo'n weer. Geweldig. Ik liep de gang door en ging de hoek om richting de trappen. Ik had geen idee waar ik heen moest, maar ik zou het zelf wel uitvinden. De trappen kraakten op precies dezelfde manier als gisteravond.

Blijkbaar maakte het niet uit hoe zachtjes je er vanaf liep. Het was zo'n oud gebouw dat alles wel leek te kraken. Toen ik beneden aan de trap stond hoorde ik iemand schreeuwen uit de gang die zich links van me bevond.

"Hoe bedoel je je weet niet waar ze is?!"

"…Dat zei ik u toch al ze was niet…."

"kan me niet schelen! Je gaat haar maar zoeken al moet je het hele gebouw af!"

Langzaam sloop ik richting de gang. Ik keek even met een oog de gang in en zag Ambrose tieren tegen een bediende. Blijkbaar was hij opzoek naar mij en had hij de bediende gevraagd om mij wakker te maken en om me te komen halen voor het gezamenlijke ontbijt.

De bediende was net nadat ik de kamer uit was binnen gekomen en had niemand aangetroffen dus was hij verslag uit gaan brengen aan Ambrose, wat hij volgens mij maar beter niet had kunnen doen. Ambrose bleef maar tieren en de bediende stond er met een terneergeslagen gezicht bij.

Ik keek nog een paar minuten naar het tafereel, maar toen het geschreeuw en gevloek van Ambrose me de keel uit begon te hangen en hij opdracht gaf om me opnieuw te gaan zoeken, nam ik de benen. Ik rende door de dichtstbijzijnde deur naar buiten het ochtend zonlicht in.

In dit licht zag ik de omgeving pas echt goed. Het was een bosachtige omgeving met veel groen loofbomen. Ik stond weer op het pleintje van gisteravond en zag de oude boom staan waar we gisteren gezeten hadden. ik liep het pleintje over en volgde het kleine beekje dat zich aan de overkant van het pleintje bevond.

Het was een klein, maar toch snel stromend beekje met veel grote keien erin. Ik zag dat er een klein paadje liep langs de lange rij oude bomen. het paadje volgde het beekje dus besloot ik om het paadje af te lopen.

Ik liep en ik liep. Heerlijk vond ik het. Even geen schreeuwende mensen of drukke besprekingen of je druk maken over dat je over een paar dagen misschien wel dood bent of zelfs je vriend vermoord hebt.

Nee. Alleen het heerlijke geluid van de wind door de bladeren en het zacht kabbelende beekje op de achtergrond. Ik keek omhoog naar het bladerdak en zag hoe de lichtgele zonnestralen de bladeren nog groener maakten.

Ik keek even rond om te kijken waar ik uitgekomen was. Het beekje was iets groter geworden en het bladerdak boven me dichter. Ik zocht een mooie boom uit waar ik lekker kon gaan zitten. Ik plofte neer of wat gevallen bladeren en legde mijn hoofd tegen de stam.

Ik sloot mijn ogen en had nu alleen nog aandacht voor de geluiden om me heen. De vogels floten blije wijsjes en ik hoorde hoe de wind af en toe ging liggen. Kon ik hier maar voor altijd blijven. Kon ik maar in zo'n grote boom veranderen als die achter me stond. Ik wilde dat ik zou kunnen opgaan in het moment.

Dat ik nooit meer wakker hoefde te worden, want dit leek wel een mooie droom. Maar helaas moet je wakker worden uit de droom. Je wordt altijd wakker. Hoe mooi je droom ook is. En dan kom je terecht in de realiteit.

De realiteit die soms meer op een nachtmerrie lijkt. Nachtmerries die je blijven achter volgen en waaraan je alleen kan ontsnappen als je je ogen dicht doet. Als je geluk hebt laat de nachtmerrie je met rust. Krijg je even een gelukkig moment voor jezelf.

Maar vaak genoeg gunt de nachtmerrie je dat nog niet, blijft hij je lastigvallen totdat je het niet meer aan kunt en ineen stort. Tot er alleen nog maar een zielig en zwak omhulsel zonder inhoud van je over blijft. Maar je kunt ook vechten tegen de nachtmerrie. Ervoor zorgen dat hij het nooit van je zou winnen.

Je kon je verzetten tegen alles wat de nachtmerrie je aan deed. Als je het maar lang genoeg probeerde. Iedere nachtmerrie is te voorkomen of te verslaan. Je moet alleen maar weten hoe. Ik kreeg een idee. Een idee om aan mijn eigen nachtmerrie te ontsnappen.

Het was mogelijk. Ik zou van de nachtmerrie kunnen winnen. Ik moest alleen een strategie hebben. Een strategie. Dat was alles wat ik nodig had. En die had ik. Ik opende mijn ogen. het leek of mijn lichaam vol zat met vastberadenheid. Ik zou me verzetten tegen de nachtmerrie.

Ik mocht hem niet laten winnen. Ik zou niet opgeven! Het was nu afgelopen met het zielige gehuil en het schreeuwen over het vermoorden van vrienden. Een verandering zou er komen. We waren nog niet verloren dus ging ik de moed nu ook nog niet opgeven! Ik sprong overeind en rende het hele stuk terug dat ik gelopen had.

Ik rende het plein over en spurtte de gangen door. Ik stopte op een punt waar 3 gangen elkaar kruisten. Ik luisterde of ik iets hoorde. Ja, ik hoorde iets. Gepraat en gelach. Het leek uit de gang recht tegenover me te komen dus zette ik weer de sprint in en liep regelrecht op het geluid af.

Het lachen werd harder. Ik rende langs een open deur, maar ging abrupt weer terug toen ik dacht dat ik er mensen zag zitten. Ik stond stil in de deuropening en zag Valerian en Celsia aan een ontbijt tafel zitten. Op de tafel stonden verschillende soorten jam, een mand met fruit, veel verschillende broden en nog veel meer voedsel.

"Goedemorgen" zeiden ze in koor tegen me.

Ik staarde ze beiden verbaasd aan. Valerian had nog niet zo gelachen deze dagen en nu zat hij met een gigantische glimlach aan tafel en veegde hij de tranen uit zijn ogen. Celsia zat er ook met een heel geamuseerd gezicht bij.

"Wat heb ik gemist?" was het eerste wat ik uitstootte.

"Niets, Azalea! Wat zou je gemist moeten hebben?" Valerian keek me nog steeds even blij aan.

wat was er met die jongen gebeurd? Had Celsia hem gehersenspoeld ofzo?

"Wat sta je daar nu stil? Heb je nog geen honger?" Celsia had ook haar mond open gedaan. Ik hoorde mijn maag rommelen en knikte.

Ik liep naar de tafel toe en schoof in de stoel naast Valerian aan. het duurde nog geen seconde voordat ik aanviel. Het leek wel alsof ik alles wat op de tafel stond op kon eten.

ik propte zoveel broodjes als ik kon naar binnen en zag dat Valerian me een beetje raar aankeek toen ik aan mijn negende broodje wilde beginnen. Hij vond me nu vast een vreetzak. Met een rood gezicht legde ik beschamend het broodje weer terug.

Valerian keek me nog steeds met een raar gezicht aan totdat het veranderde in een mega grote grijns.

"Ik dol maar wat hoor! Eet dat broodje maar gewoon als je honger hebt."

"Je wilt niet weten wat hij vanochtend al opgegeten heeft hoor!" zei Celsia tegen me terwijl ze even kort naar me knipoogde.

Ik grijnsde even terug naar Valerian en pakte toen het broodje en beet recht voor zijn gezicht met een ondeugende grijns er een grote hap uit.

"Goedzo, dat lijkt er meer op!" Hij grijnsde nog steeds en stak zijn duim op.

Toen barstten we alle twee in lachen uit. ik gierde het uit van het lachen en Valerian sloeg met zijn hand op de tafel. Ik wist niet waarom ik ineens zo kon lachen. Vanochtend was ik nog in zo'n slechte bui geweest en nu leek het wel alsof alles weer goed was.

Misschien was het wel omdat ik gerealiseerd had dat ik uit de nachtmerrie kon ontsnappen. Het was mogelijk. Misschien had ik hulp nodig, maar het gaf mee een fijn gevoel dat ik kon ontsnappen aan de nachtmerrie. Toen ik uitgelachen was moest ik de tranen uit mijn ogen vegen.

Deze keer niet van pijn, maar van vreugde. Ik zag dat Valerian zijn blik richtte op mijn ogen en even keek hij me geschokt aan. "Wat is er met je gebeurd!" Hij bestudeerde mijn ogen zorgvuldig en keek me vol medeleven aan. "Ik voelde me gisteren niet zo lekker…" Valerian trok een wenkbrauw op. Vergeten.

Ik zag er afschuwelijk uit. ik was er vanochtend nog zo blij om geweest, maar nu zag ik er vast uit als iemand die al drie jaar in de arena vast zat. Ik voelde mijn wangen rood kleuren en keek even snel naar Celsia. Ze zat afwezig uit het raam te staren dus aan haar had ik ook weinig.

Ik was noodgedwongen om terug naar Valerian te kijken. Voorzichtig keek ik hem aan. zijn gezicht stond weer neutraal en zijn kleine glimlachje dat altijd wel om zijn lippen leek te spelen kwam weer opzetten.

"Ik begrijp het wel." Fluisterde hij tegen me.

"Ik had het vannacht ook moeilijk."

Hij wees naar zijn ogen en nu vielen de grote donker blauwe kringen om zijn ogen me pas op. Blijkbaar had hij net zo'n afschuwelijke nacht gehad als ik.

Zou hij ook last hebben van de nachtmerries? Zou hij ook weten dat je eraan kunt ontsnappen? Waarschijnlijk wel. Ik denk ook dat hij er gisteravond of vanochtend achter is gekomen, want sinds we hier met z'n tweeën opgesloten zitten heeft hij zich nog niet zo blij gedragen. Ik lachte even kort naar hem en was blij dat hij me begreep.

"Ga je anders maar even snel opfrissen voordat Ambrose binnen komt en een hartaanval krijgt."

Ik grinnikte even en stond toen op. Ik schoof mijn stoel aan en liep richting de deur. Toen ik langs Valerian zijn stoel kwam voelde ik even een klein kneepje in mijn arm. Ik liep door naar de deur draaide me om toen ik op de gang stond en zag dat Valerian even naar me knipoogde.

Ik lachte terug, zwaaide even kort en liep toen naar boven om de laatste resten van de nachtmerrie weg te spoelen. Toen ik mezelf helemaal had opgefrist liep ik weer naar beneden. Mijn haar had ik in een staart gedaan om dat er voor de rest toch weinig aan te doen was. Mijn gezicht was redelijk goed opgefrist.

Mijn ogen leken weer net zo blauw als de kleur van mijn jurk. Ze waren gelukkig niet meer zo dof en zo vermoeid als eerst. Mijn gezicht had ook weer zijn normale kleur terug gekregen. Ik zag er uit alsof ik gewoon weer thuis was. Afgezonderd van de kleding dan. Ik stampte snel de trappen af en zag het groepje onderaan in de hal staan.

Celsia en Valerian waren een serieus gespreek aan het voeren en Ambrose gaf de bedienden opdrachten over waar onze spullen heen moesten. Ik kwam de trap af en ging bij Valerian en Celsia staan die alle twee ophielden met praten toen ik eraan kwam. Ik stak even kort mijn hand op en gebaarde toen naar Ambrose.

Zijn gezicht was rood aangelopen en hij veegde telkens met een witte zakdoek met zijn initialen erin geborduurd zijn gezicht af, terwijl hij nog steeds bevelen gaf over waar alles heen moest.

"Wat is er met hem?"

"De rails is gerepareerd dus kunnen we verder." Celsia klonk vriendelijk en haar dromerige blik die ze nog had toen we aan het ontbijten waren was verdwenen.

Wat hadden wij toch een geluk. District negen lag redelijk ver van het Capitool af en de rails gingen ook nog eens kapot. Dit waar vast en zeker goed voor de zenuwen van Ambrose...

"Vandaag komen we aan in het Capitool dus is Ambrose weer in alle staten." Celsia rolde even met haar ogen.

"Volgens mij was dat het." Ambrose kwam met een rood gezicht aanlopen.

"Is alles ingepakt?" vroeg Celsia.

"Ik denk het wel, tenzij ze nog iets vergeten zijn, maar ik denk van niet ,want ik heb alles voor de zekerheid alles nog twee keer nagekeken."

"Prima, dan denk ik dat we kunnen gaan." Celsia gebaarde dat we door de deur naar buiten konden.

Samen met Valerian liep ik de deur uit richting de trein. We liepen even zwijgend naast elkaar richting de trein. Ik verwachtte dat hij me zou vragen naar gisteravond, maar dat deed hij niet en daar was ik blij om. Ik wilde niet herinnerd worden aan de tijd toen ik nog in de nachtmerrie zat.

Toen ik al zover was dat ik er bijna door verzwolgen was. Het leek wel alsof Valerian altijd met een positieve blik naar de wereld keek. Nog nooit had ik hem compleet over stuur gezien of zien huilen. Hij leek zo sterk tegenover mij. Ik was gewoon écht niet geschikt voor de spelen met mijn schommelende emoties.

Mijn moeder was altijd al degene geweest die zei dat ik harder moest worden en wat minder emotioneel. Ik moest mijn ware gevoelens maar eens wat meer verbergen. Ik leek iemand gevonden te hebben die aan mijn moeders eisen zou voldoen doen en met gemak. Iemand die zijn gevoelens op een nog betere manier kon verbergen dan zijzelf.

Iemand die zijn ware gevoelens verborg door altijd positief te blijven. Door altijd blij en gelukkig te lijken. Valerian was een veel betere toneelspeler dan ik en mijn moeder bij elkaar.

"Dus jij had ook een moeilijk nacht?"

Ik wist wel dat het er aan zou komen. Ik mocht het dan een vervelend onderwerp vinden om over te praten, maar het leek me niks voor Valerian om te doen alsof het hem niets interesseerde.

Alsof hij dacht dat het vanzelf allemaal wel weer goed zou komen. Hij wist dat ik er moeite mee zou hebben om zelf mijn problemen op te lossen. Om alles nu binnen te houden. Hij wist dat ik niet goed was in mijn gevoelens verbergen en dat ,met al deze ellende erbij, de bom ooit eens zou barsten en alles eruit zou stromen.

Ik onderschatte hem. Hij kende me beter dan ik dacht. En ik kende hem beter dan verwacht. "Ik had het inderdaad niet erg makkelijk gisteravond." Ik besloot om maar gewoon eerlijk te zijn. Als ik dit voor hem verborgen hield zou hij er toch vanzelf wel achter komen.

"Ik dacht dat ik de enige zou zijn die er zo'n moeite mee had, maar blijkbaar waren er nog wel meer mensen die een slechte nacht hebben gehad."

Hij gebaarde naar mij en toen naar achteren richting Celsia en Ambrose.

"Wat!? Zij ook!?"

Ik kon mijn verbazing niet onderdrukken.

"Waarom zouden zij zich slecht voelen? Zij doen dit toch al jaren?"

"Tja, blijkbaar zijn ze sinds de afgelopen dagen toch flink wat sympathie voor ons gaan voelen en ze weten dat naarmate de tijd vordert ze het moeilijker gaan krijgen, omdat we toch wel op de een of andere manier speciaal voor ze zijn. Specialer dan de vorige tributen die ze hebben begeleid."

Ik wist niet wat ik moest zeggen. Dit was wel het laatste wat ik verwacht had. Oké van Celsia had ik een beetje sympathie misschien nog wel verwacht, maar van Ambrose? Ik dacht juist altijd dat hij zich dood ergerde aan ons. Blijkbaar had ik het al die tijd bij het verkeerde eind gehad.

Gelukkig maar eigenlijk. Mijn humeur was weer een beetje opgevrolijkt door het idee dat er meer mensen om me gaven dan ik dacht. We waren ondertussen al bij de trein aangekomen en Valerian zocht de deur waardoor we naar binnen konden. Hij liep een stukje de trein op en af op zoek naar de ingang.

Hij leek er écht op gebrand om de ingang op eigen houtje te vinden. Een klein lachje ontsnapte me. Hij deed me aan iemand denken. Iemand die ik wel het meeste miste van iedereen. Mijn broertje Crosby.

De rest van de middag ging snel voorbij. Nadat Ambrose me nog een kleine preek had gegeven voor mijn actie van vanochtend waren Valerian en ik er snel vandoor gegaan en hadden door de hele trein gedwaald.

Bijna iedere deur die we tegen kwamen maakten we open. Niet omdat het ons interesseerde wat er achter zat. Het was puur van nieuwsgierigheid en verlangen naar avontuur. Voor we het wisten was de middag al bijna voorbij en we hadden de helft van de trein nog niet eens gezien.

Ik zei tegen Valerian dat het al bijna tijd was om terug te gaan naar Ambrose en Celsia, omdat we waarschijnlijk zo aan konden komen in het Capitool. Valerian vond dat ik gelijk had, maar wilde desondanks toch nog één deur proberen. Ik vond het wel een redelijk aanbod dus stemde ik ermee in.

Valerian stond tegenover me en keek me ondeugend aan. Hij kwam dichter bij me staan totdat hij bijna met zijn neus tegen de mijne kwam. Ik schrok een beetje en wilde achteruit deinzen, maar helaas stond ik al tegen de muur aan dus kon ik geen kant op. Hij staarde me aan met zijn ijsblauwe ogen.

"Zo dus welke deur wordt het mevrouw Dahle?"

Ik trok een wenkbrauw naar hem op. Waar had hij ineens last van? Achja, ik kon maar het beste gewoon normaal reageren.

"Uhm wat dacht je van..."

Ik tuurde de gang in, maar kwam zo snel niet op een kamer waar we naar binnen konden gaan. Hij keek me verwachtingsvol aan en toen viel mijn blik op een deur die zich niet al te ver links van ons bevond.

Ik liep bij Valerian weg (voor zover dat mogelijk was) en liep richting de deur. Ik bestudeerde het bordje dat langs de deur hing. "Muziek kamer".

Stond er in sierlijke letters opgeschreven. "Ik had niet gedacht dat je voor zo'n kamer zou kiezen." Ik schrok van het feit dat het geluid van zo dichtbij kwam.

Hoe deed hij dat toch? Hoe was het mogelijk dat hij zich zo geruisloos kon bewegen? Zou hij er biologische aanleg voor hebben of wat? Valerian vond blijkbaar dat het te lang duurde, want zijn arm kwam ineens langs mijn lichaam en maakte de deur open. Ik duwde de deur aarzelend open.

Hij zag mijn aarzeling en zei bemoedigend: Dames eerst! Ik stapte de kamer binnen en vond het gelijk al de mooiste kamer van de hele trein.

De kamer was vol daglicht omdat een kant van de kamer bestond uit een gigantisch glazen raam. De kamer was redelijk klein vergeleken met de andere kamers in de trein en was heel modern ingericht.

Helemaal gefascineerd liep ik verder de kamer in terwijl Valerian even stil als altijd achter me aankwam. We keken beiden onze ogen uit, want we zeiden geen woord. Links voor het glazen raam stond een zwarte vleugel. Hij zag er prachtig verzorgd uit en de lak glansde in het ochtend licht.

Rechts van het raam was een zithoek met openhaard en in een kast stonden een paar violen met een harp naast de kast.

Rechts van de deur bevond zich een aantal verschillende soorten gitaren. De kamer was al met al prachtig en ik wist dat ik hier langer zou blijven dan eigenlijk mocht.

Eigenlijk zouden we terugmoeten naar Celsia en Ambrose, maar na het zien van deze kamer had ik ineens niet meer zo'n haast om dat te doen.

Ik stond nog steeds stil de kamer te bewonderen, maar Valerian was ondertussen al in beweging gekomen en liep geruisloos richting de zwart gelakte vleugel. Hij klapte de klep die de toetsen beschermde open en ging met zijn vingers licht over de toetsen heen.

Hij schoof de piano kruk weg en ging er op zitten. En toen liet hij zijn vingers los op de piano. Vliegensvlug vlogen ze over de toetsen heen terwijl ze onderweg een prachtige symfonie componeerden.

Het was prachtig, maar had toch een droevige ondertoon. Ik was helemaal gefascineerd door het stuk en sloot mijn ogen om nog beter van de muziek te kunnen genieten.

Minutenlang luisterde ik naar de heerlijke klanken die wel uit de piano leken te stromen totdat ze langzaamaan tot een einde kwamen.

Ik opende mijn ogen en keek naar Valerian die nog steeds op de piano kruk zat, maar nu naar buiten keek door her grote raam. "Waar heb je dat geleerd?!"

Ik was compleet overdonderd. Ik wist helemaal niet dat Valerian zoiets kon.

"Dat? Dat heb ik geleerd van... Mijn ouders. Ze waren muziekanten. Mijn vader speelde piano en mijn moeder zong. Samen traden ze op in heel district 9. Vaak kregen ze part time baantjes in de café's in het centrum. Het was hun inkomen en we konden er best goed van leven. Als mijn vader vrije uurtjes had leerde hij me spelen terwijl mijn moeder ons begeleide met haar stem."

"Zo heeft mijn vader jarenlang met mij achter de piano gezeten en me alle pianisten kneepjes geleerd totdat de dag kwam dat ze geen onschuldige liefdesliedjes meer zongen. Ze hadden een nieuwe koers ingeslagen en begonnen te zingen over de honger en de corruptie in het land. Ik was nog maar negen jaar oud toen het gebeurde."

"Ze hadden een nieuw lied geschreven en zouden het vanavond voor het eerst zingen in een van de café's in het centrum. Ze zeiden me gedag en zouden na hun optreden zo snel mogelijk naar huis komen dus werd ik thuisgelaten om op mijn broertjes en zusjes te letten. Het was al bijna middernacht toen ik de hele bende in bed had gelegd en beneden op de bank ging zitten om op ze te wachten."

,Ik wachtte en wachtte, maar na tweeën was er nog niemand thuis en begon ik me zorgen te maken dus liet ik mijn broertjes en zusjes even alleen en ging ze zoeken. Ik dwaalde door de straten naar het café waar mijn ouders vanavond zouden optreden. Net toen ik de hoek van de straat om kwam hoorde ik een hoop geluid vanuit het café."

"Er brak een ruit en er werd een fles wijn naar buiten gegooid die tegen een muur kapot sprong. Ik schrok en dook snel weg achter een prullenbak. Er kwam een aantal vechtende mannen naar buiten die elkaar op iedere plek waar ze elkaar maar konden raken probeerden te stompen. Ik zag hoe ze ineens schrokken en het op een lopen zetten."

"Ik snapte niet waarom deze ruige kerels ineens zo bang weg zouden stuiven. Ik wist het nog niet nee. Totdat ik de vredebewakers naar buiten zag komen terwijl ze mijn ouders voor zich op de besneeuwde straat gooiden."

"Een van de bewakers begon mijn vader in zijn maag te schoppen terwijl mijn moeder krijsend toe keek. Ze wilde overeind krabbelen om hem te helpen, maar de andere vredebewaker sloeg haar zo hard dat ze gelijk kreunend tegen de grond aan sloeg. Nu werd mijn vader woedend. Hij sprong Vliegensvlug omhoog en gaf de andere vredebewaker die net zijn vrouw had geslagen een ontiegelijke klap."

"Hierna volgde een klein gevecht dat ik vanaf mijn prullenbak plekje heel goed kon volgen. Ik wilde ingrijpen. Ik wilde ze redden... Ik wilde iets voor ze doen...maar ik deed niks... Ik ben een lafaard..."

Valerian klapte de klep van de toetsen hard dicht. Ik schrok wakker uit mijn verbeelding. Alles wat Valerian gezegd had kon ik zo voor me zien en alleen mijn verbeelding was al afschuwelijk. Hoe erg zou het in het echt dan wel niet zijn geweest? Valerian stond op en liep naar het raam toe.

Hij staarde met zijn rug naar mij toe naar buiten.

"Nadat de vredebewakers ze volledig in elkaar hadden geslagen gingen ze er lachend vandoor. Toen ze de straat uit waren voelde ik dat ik mezelf weer kon bewegen. Ik rende door de straat richting de rode sneeuw waar mijn ouders in lagen. Ik zakte op mijn knieën en ging naast mijn moeder zitten."

"Haar ogen staarden doods naar boven. Ik dacht dat ze nog leefde en bleef een paar minuten naar haar kijken, maar toen ik zag dat ze al die tijd al niet geknipperd had wist ik dat ze niet meer bij me was. Ik begon te huilen en draaide mezelf om naar mijn vader. Hij had zijn ogen dicht en lag in een heel ongemakkelijke houding in de sneeuw. Ik schudde aan zijn arm in de hoop dat hij iets zou zeggen."

"Ik bleef maar papa roepen en aan zijn arm schudden totdat hij uiteindelijk een beetje zijn ogen open deed. Nog steeds aan het huilen vleide ik mijn gezicht tegen dat van mijn vader aan. Ik voelde hoe hij met moeite zijn arm optilde en die om me heen legde."

"Het enige wat ik toen kon uitbrengen was: "Alsjeblieft papa, laat me niet alleen! Blijf hier! Ik heb je nodig! Ik hou van je!" Mijn vader lachtte lichtjes en fluisterde iets in mijn oor. "Maak je geen zorgen lieve Valerian. Waar mama en ik ook zijn, we zullen altijd van je houden en voor eeuwig in jouw hartje blijven. Net zoals jij in ons hartje zit. Ook al klopt het dan niet meer, toch blijf je er zitten. Voor altijd... Het spijt ons jongen." ik hoorde hoe mijn vader zijn laatste adem uit blies."

,Mijn huilen werd heviger en mijn smeekbedes van eerst werden nog erger. Daar zat ik dan. Een jongetje van negen jaar oud, alleen en ouderloos in de rood gekleurde sneeuw."

Hoe kon zoiets afschuwelijks nu waar gebeurd zijn. Ik wist dat het waar was, alleen wilde ik het gewoon niet geloven. Valerian zette zijn rechterhand tegen het glas en zakte ook met zijn hoofd tegen het glas aan.

Ik wist dat hij het moeilijk had. Voor het eerst sinds dagen ging zijn masker nu af. Ik had al die tijd al de huilebalk uitgehangen.

Nu was het tijd dat ik de steun pilaar zou zijn. Hoe erg moest hij me wel niet vertrouwen om me dit te vertellen?

Als hij me vertrouwde met zo'n afschuwelijk verhaal zou ik hem helpen. Ik moest hem helpen. Ik liep naar hem toe en sloeg een arm om hem heen, net zoals hij gisteravond bij mij had gedaan.

Ik wist niet wat ik moest zeggen en dit leek me de beste opties dus gokte ik het erop. Ik aaide zijn rug en wist zonder zijn gezicht te zien dat die vervuld was met pijn en herinneringen aan die vreselijke nacht.


	9. Chapter 9

Hoofdstuk 9

Valerian leek langzaam maar zeker te kalmeren terwijl we zwijgend naar buiten keken. Zijn ademhaling werd weer normaal en hij slaakte geen zucht meer om de minuut. Ik wist niet of ik net wel goed gehandeld had.

Het drong nu pas tot me door dat hij gelogen had tegen de burgemeester. Waarom? Haatte hij de man, omdat hij toezicht moest houden over de vredebewakers? Of omdat het gewoon te gruwelijk was om zo even tijdens het eten te vertellen. Welk van de twee het ook was, deed dat er eigenlijk wel toe? Ik moest er nu gewoon zijn voor Valerian.

Ik merkte dat ik nog veel moest leren. Valerian daar en tegen wist hoe hij moest handelen in deze situaties. Maar als ik er aan dacht hoe hij zijn ervaring had verkregen, ben ik blij dat ik die ervaring gelukkig nog niet heb. De bebouwing buiten nam toe.

Om de zoveel tijd verschenen er een prachtige villas met de meest exotische tuinen. De verschillende kleuren bloemen flitsten voorbij en leken de wereld buiten en stuk op te fleuren. Gelukkig maar, want Valerian had nu vast behoefte aan wat kleur in zijn leven. Naast me slaakte Valerian nog een diepe zucht.

Hij schudde even met zijn schouders en aarzelend haalde ik mijn arm weg. Bang dat hij zich ergerde aan mijn aanraking. Hij draaide zich naar me toe en zag mijn gezicht waarna hij gelijk zijn excuses begon aan te bieden.

"Sorry Azalea. Ik bedoelde niet dat je vervelend was. Ik wilde gewoon even de herinnering weg schudden."

Hij keek weer naar buiten.

"Dankjewel" zei hij tegen me.

Zijn stem klonk zowaar echt geëmotioneerd. Dankjewel? Dacht ik. Waarvoor? Het enige wat ik deed was naast hem staan en ongemakkelijk mijn arm om hem heen slaan, omdat ik geen flauw idee had wat ik moest doen. Ik dacht terug aan de keren dat hij mij getroost had en kwam tot de conclusie dat die eigenlijk niet zo veel verschilde met mijn troost acties.

Zo'n slechte trooster was ik dus ook weer niet. Valerian draaide zich plots om en ging een eindje verderop staan. Hij keek schuin uit het raam en maakte een geluid dat redelijk veel weg had van een Wauw.

"Azalea kom kijken!"

Snel rende ik zijn kant op en kwam ik naast hem staan. Nog geen seconde later maakte ik hetzelfde geluid als Valerian. Schuin voor ons bevond zich een gigantische witte muur met een groot hek erin.

"Ik denk dat ik weet waar we zijn." Raadde Valerian. Ik knikte. "Volgens mij zijn we in het Capitool."

De trein minderde steeds meer vaart toen we eenmaal door de witte poort heen waren. Valerian en ik keken onze ogen uit. Achter de poort zat een gigantisch meer met in het midden een grote duur uitziende stad waar je de gouden fonteinen in het zonlicht zag glinsteren.

Om de stad heen waren watervallen die wel van de muur af leken te stromen. Valerian wist net als ik geen woord uit te brengen. Dit was nog mooier dan wat we net al hadden gezien. Dit was het mooiste wat we beiden ooit van ons leven gezien hadden. We konden geen woorden bedenken om de schoonheid van de stad te beschrijven.

Samen keken we naar alle pracht en praal die zich achter het glas bevond. We konden onze ogen er gewoon niet vanaf houden. De trein reed verder over prachtig versierde bruggen waar helder water onderdoor stroomde.

In sommige rivieren zaten vissen terwijl anderen vol zaten met de meest spectaculaire onderwaterplanten. We kwamen steeds dichterbij de binnenste ring van de ronde stad. We zagen het centrum naderen en dus ook het goud en de weelde. Alles leek wel mooi te zijn hier in het Capitool.

Alsof er buiten deze muren geen mensen storven aan voedsel tekorten. Alsof wij niet in angst leefden voor het regime. Nee, hier zag het eruit alsof alles perfect was.

"Oké, dit had ik dus écht niet verwacht." Valerian keek nog steeds gefascineerd uit het raam.

Het leek bijna alsof hij zijn blik nooit meer van het raam af zou kunnen keren. Beiden waren we nog in de greep van de pracht en praal van het Capitool. We leken wel gehypnotiseerd. We hoorden een deur opengaan, maar reageerden beiden niet op het geluid.

Het beeld voor ons was gewoon te fascinerend. Ik hoorde gedempte voetstappen op het tapijt die ons langzaam naderden. Nog steeds hadden Valerian en ik geen oog voor wie er zich achter ons bevond. We gingen op in onze eigen prachtige wereld. Ik voelde een hand op mijn schouder.

Hij was redelijk klein en had lange nagels. Celsia gokte ik, maar toen ik me nieuwsgierig omdraaide zag ik tot mijn verbazing Ambrose bij ons staan. Hij had zijn andere hand op Valerians schouder gelegd. Ik bestudeerde Ambrose zijn nagels eens goed. Ze waren puntig geveild en waren gelakt met gouden glitter nagellak.

Als hij zijn handen in de zon hield zou ik erom durven wedden dat ze zouden schitteren als sterretjes. Ambrose knikte vriendelijk naar me toen ik hem aankeek. Ik lachte vriendelijk terug en toen keken we beiden naar Valerian. Hij staarde met zijn armen over elkaar naar buiten.

Zijn gezicht stond hard, maar toch kon ik in zijn ogen een onbegrijpelijke zachtheid vinden. Het leek wel alsof het ijs in zijn blauwe ogen gesmolten was. Ambrose wreef even met zijn hand over zijn schouder. Hij had het nog steeds moeilijk en dat wisten we. Ik wist waarom, maar toch leek Ambrose aan te voelen dat er iets met Valerian was.

Misschien was hij toch niet zo erg als ik dacht dat hij was.

"Ik wou gewoon dat pap en mam dit hadden kunnen zien." Zei Valerian met een ruwe stem.

Ik stak mijn hand uit en pakte die van hem vast. Zachtjes wreef ik met mijn duim over zijn hand heen terwijl Ambrose nog steeds zijn hand op Valerians schouder had. Valerian keek even opzij naar mij met een dankbare vriendelijk blik in zijn ogen.

"Dankjewel, allebei. Jullie weten niet hoeveel dit voor me betekent..." Ik lachte naar hem. "Daar heb je vrienden voor."

"Precies Valerian. We zijn er voor je als je het moeilijk hebt."

Ik keek Ambrose dankbaar aan, blij door zijn goede reactie. Valerian knikte naar ons met een emotionele blik in zijn ogen.

"Ik denk dat het nu toch tijd wordt om naar Celsia te gaan zodat we jullie aankomst in het Capitool eens goed kunnen doornemen. Zorg dat jullie over een paar minuten in de ontvangstkamer zijn."

Ambrose lachte nog eens vriendelijk naar ons en liep toen de kamer uit, de hoek om. Ik had nog steeds Valerians hand vast en terwijl ik hem aankeek keek hij naar buiten en af en toe eens naar mij. Hij liet mijn hand los en draaide zich naar me toe.

Hij keek me met een lichte glimlach om zijn lippen aan. Toen stak hij zijn armen uit en omhelsde me. Ik sloeg mijn armen om hem heen en zo stonden we eventjes samen stil. Het enige wat ons op dit moment overeind hield was elkaar.

Ineens boog Valerian zich wat dichter naar me toe en fluisterde wat in mijn oor.

"Dankjewel Azalea. Écht. Bedankt."

Toen liet hij me los. Het duurde nog geen seconde of hij was al naar de deur gesprint. Hij draaide zich om en keek me breed grijnzend aan.

"Wie er als eerste is!"

Hij draaide zich razendsnel om en sprintte de hoek om. Ik begon te lachen en toen zette ik de achtervolging in.

"Ik denk dat we het het beste over de "we zijn goede vrienden" toer kunnen gooien. Tenminste, dat lijkt me ook het minst moeilijke voor jullie eerlijkgezegd."

We zaten met z'n vieren aan een ronde tafel in de ontvangstkamer. Celsia en Ambrose waren al de hele tijd aan het discussiëren over hoe onze binnenkomst er precies uit zou moeten zien. Hoe we ons moesten gedragen, reageren, kijken enzovoorts.

Het ging maar door en Valerian en ik werden steeds zenuwachtiger. Straks durfden we de trein helemaal niet meer uit van de zenuwen. Ik zag dat Celsia Ambrose eens wilde vertellen wat ze van zijn zojuist gestelde voorstel vond, maar blijkbaar wilde (of kon) Valerian het niet meer horen.

"Ik wil niet onbeleefd zijn of jullie discussie onderbreken, maar ik denk dat we met deze manier ook niet veel opschieten. We kunnen het beste nu gewoon een tactiek kiezen voor nu. Daarna zien we wel wat we doen. Ik ben voor de zoals jullie het noemen"we zijn goede vrienden" tactiek."

Celsia en Ambrose keken Valerian even beiden zwijgend aan. Ik wist niet of dit een goed teken was of niet. "Ik bedoel, ik ben ervoor als Azalea het ook goed vind." Nu keken ze allemaal mij aan. Het zag eruit alsof ze wachtten op een reactie van mij dus besloot ik die ook maar te geven.

Over die vraag hoefde ik toch niet lang na te denken.

"Ik ben het volkomen met Valerian eens. Laten we eerst maar eens deze trein uit komen, dan zien we wel weer wat we doen."

Celsia en Ambrose keken me emotieloos aan terwijl Valerian lichtjes naar me glimlachte. "Oké dan." Celsia stond op en keek ons beiden serieus aan.

"We hebben dus een tactiek voor nu. Ik zou zeggen dat jullie je nu maar beter kunnen gaan omkleden aangezien we waarschijnlijk over een kwartiertje aan zullen komen."

Ze knikte nog eens naar Valerian en mij en liep toen de kamer uit. Er viel een ongemakkelijke stilte aan de tafel. Niemand keek elkaar aan. Het voelde anders als Ambrose er bij was.

Alleen met Valerian voelde ik me compleet op mijn gemak, maar door de aanwezigheid van Ambrose voelde alles een beetje ongemakkelijk. Alsof hij Valerian en mij niet begreep. Ik denk dat Ambrose zelf dat gevoel ook had, want het duurde niet lang voordat ook hij vertrok. Ambrose vertrok en nam de ongemakkelijke stilte met zich mee.

"Zo." Valerian boog zich wat meer over de tafel heen naar mij toe.

"Wat vind jij van onze "we zijn goede vrienden" tactiek?"

Hij zei het met een spottende ondertoon alsof hij wilde zeggen dat de hele discussie tussen Ambrose en Celsia net eigenlijk nergens op sloeg. Ik lachte.

"Ja, ze maken zich Volgensmij iets te druk om ons."

"Precies! Ze moeten eens rustig aan doen. Ik bedoel, de entree zal toch wel mee vallen... Hoop ik dan."

Hij knipoogde naar me en ik voelde mijn gezicht rood worden. Oké die knipoog ging net een tikkeltje te ver. Blijkbaar gold dat alleen voor mij want Valerian ging verder met ons gesprek alsof er niks gebeurd was.

"Vraag jij je ook al de hele tijd af wat er zal gebeuren als we naar buiten stappen? Ik word er anders helemaal gek van. Al die reporters die op me af zullen stormen. Ik ben bang dat ik uit angst het loodje leg!"

Hij begon te grinnikken.

"Maar het zal wel mee vallen aangezien ik Jou bij me heb.."

De blos op mijn wangen die eindelijk weg was getrokken kwam weer net zo snel terug als hij gekomen was. Hoe wilde ik dit gevoel beschrijven? Ik voelde me... Gecharmeerd... Ja dat was het goede woord.

"Tenminste ik kan je nog altijd als camera schild gebruiken!"

Hij begon te lachen om zijn eigen grap. Ik kon het niet laten ook te lachen dus deed ik vrolijk mee. Zolang ik Valerian bij me had was alles veel minder eng.

"Zijn jullie er klaar voor?"

We stonden met z'n vieren in de ruimte waar de deur zat die ons naar dat wat buiten de trein zat leidde. Celsia stond tegenover Valerian en mij en gaf ons een laatste peptalk voordat de pers zich op ons zou stortten.

Ambrose stond vanaf een afstandje geamuseerd toe te kijken. Ik streek nog een keer mijn cobalt blauwe jurk glad voordat ik antwoord gaf aan Celsia. Voor onze aankomst waren we flink opgedoft. Toen ik in mijn kamer kwam lag er een kniehoge blauwe jurk voor me klaar.

Hij was van prachtige zachte zijde en had een mooie strikt op de achterkant. Samen met de jurk stond er een heel team mensen op me te wachten om me om te kleden. Ik vroeg ze of zij mijn stilisten waren maar ze schudden hun hoofd.

Het was een groepje avoxen die me gewoon hielpen met aankleden. Nadat ze me zwijgzaam hadden aangekleed werd ik mijn kamer uit gebonjourd en op de gang neergezet terwijl ik zag hoe de deur voor mijn neus dicht vloog.

"Ben jij er ook al uit gezet?"

Ik draaide me om en zag Valerian breed grijnzend als altijd voor me staan. Hij droeg een donker blauwe blouse en een spijkerbroek. Ik moest toegeven dat hij er niet slecht uitzag. Zijn blonde haar zat hetzelfde als altijd, maar toch kon je zien dat het een beetje gestyled was.

We bestudeerden elkaar eventjes en begonnen toen te lachen. We zagen er inderdaad ook wel heel anders uit dan normaal. En nu stond hij hier naast me met zijn donker blauwe blouse en spijkerbroek terwijl ik de spanning van zijn gezicht af kon lezen.

De trein begon met remmen dus wist ik dat het nog maar een paar minuten zou duren voordat ik oog in oog met een paar bloeddorstige journalisten zou staan. Ik slikte. Wilde ik wel naar buiten? Ik denk het niet, want het liefste zou ik nu keihard naar mijn kamer rennen en onder de dekens in bed gaan liggen.

"Ik ben er klaar voor. Laat de pers maar komen."

Valerian zag er zelfverzekerder uit dan net. Misschien had hij zichzelf een peptalk gegeven of had hij zich gerealiseerd dat de journalisten hem niet zouden vermoorden...wat zijn mede tributen (inclusief ik) binnenkort wel zouden doen.

Ik moest nu ook dapper zijn. Net zo als Valerian. Ik was nog niet verloren. Ik had nog een kans. Ik kon ervoor zorgen dat ik dit zou winnen of in iedergeval een van ons. De trein reed steeds langzamer totdat we uiteindelijk tot stilstand kwamen.

Nu was het zo ver. Valerian en ik zouden onze eerste stappen in het Capitool zetten. Een plek waar we het liefst nooit een voet in hadden gezet. Het liefst waren we nu thuis bij onze familie en wouden we dat onze levens gewoon waren verlopen zoals bij de rest van de mensen in district 9.

We werden ouder, kregen een baan, trouwden,kregen kinderen en gingen dood. Die toekomst leek me een stuk fijner en vooral veiliger dan de toekomst die ik op dit moment tegemoet ging samen met Valerian. Een rare vraag kwam in me op. Als ik thuis waar gebleven met Valerian, zouden wij dan samen oud geworden zijn en kinderen gekregen hebben?

Waar dacht ik in godsnaam over na? Ik stond op het punt om mijn entree in de spelen te maken en ik dacht aan wat er met me gebeurd kon zijn als ik hier niet gestaan had? Dit sloeg nergens op. Ik kon me maar beter zorgen maken over wat ik tegemoet ging in plaats van het hoofdstuk van mijn verhaal dat nooit opengeslagen was.

Ik ademde diep uit.

"Ik ben er ook klaar voor Celsia. Laat het maar komen."

Celsia keek ons beiden nog eens serieus aan en gaf ons toen een hand.

"Tot straks!"

"Als jullie hier heelhuids uitkomen..." Mompelde Ambrose in zichzelf.

Celsia liep naar de deur en drukte op een knopje. De deuren schoven langzaam open en zo kwam ook beetje bij beetje het zonlicht de cabine binnen. Ik voelde een kneepje in mijn hand en zag dat Valerian even naar me lachte en gebaarde dat alles wel goed zou komen.

Ik vertrouwde hem. Ik moest wel, want anders zou ik deze cabine nooit van mijn leven verlaten.

"Klaar?"

Valerian keek me nog steeds aan.

"Klaar."

Samen stapten we het felle zonlicht uit naar buiten. Naar onze nieuwe wereld.

Van alle kanten kwamen flitslichten en hoorde ik mensen enthousiaste kreetjes slaken. Er werd af en toe een beetje gegild en soms riep iemand mijn naam. Voor de rest was deze nieuwe wereld me vreemd. Toen mijn ogen eenmaal aan het zonlicht gewend waren zag ik overal mensen staan.

De massa was gevuld met de meest bonte kleuren. Iedere denkbare kleur leek er wel tussen te zitten. Ik wist helemaal niet dat het leven in het Capitool letterlijk en figuurlijk zo gekleurd was. Ik keek de massa rond terwijl zij iedere beweging die ik maakte volgden. De massa leek wel oneindig door te gaan. Hemel, zou er écht bij iedere aankomst zo'n mensen massa staan?

"Ah! Valerian en Azalea! Gaan jullie mee met mij?"

Een vrouw met een kapsel in de vorm van een bloem en een lichtgroene jurk met allemaal bloemen erop begon tegen Valerian en mij te praten. "Och, wat onbeleefd van me! Ik zal me eens even aan jullie voorstellen.

"Ik ben Orchid. Ik ben Azaleas styliste en tevens begeleid ik jullie naar het trainingscentrum waar we jullie eens flink onder handen gaan nemen."

Orchid wreef lichtjes in haar prachtig gemanicuurde handen. Blijkbaar kon ze nu al niet wachten om met ons te beginnen.

"Zo, als jullie me nu volgen loods ik julie door deze stroom mensen heen. Blijf goed achter mij en raak niet afgeleid."

Ze begon te lopen op een stel hakken waarop ik al gevallen was als ik alleen al stil hoefde twee staan. Ze liep aardig snel dus volgden Valerian en ik haar op een drafje. Overal om ons heen schreeuwden journalisten onze namen en hielden ze microfoons voor onze neus terwijl ze de meest uiteenlopende vragen stelden.

We konden ze eigenlijk allemaal wel ontlopen totdat een journalist met ons mee liep en ons maar vragen bleef stellen. Opeens stopte Orchid. Ik botste bijna tegen haar op, maar maakte snel plaats toen ik zag dat ze langs wilde.

Ze ging voor de journalist staan en zei op poeslieve toon dat er later interviews gegeven werden en dat ze dan alle vragen konden stellen die ze maar wilden. Ze glimlachte nog eens vriendelijk naar de journalist voordat ze weer de leiding nam en ons verder door de mensen massa loodste.

De journalist keek ons met een verslagen gezicht na. Zou Orchid hier een cursus voor gevolg hebben of zo? Want wat ze deed leek allemaal zo professioneel terwijl ze nog helemaal niet zo oud was. Hoogstens vijfentwintig. Ik had bewondering voor haar. Ik bewonderde haar zelfverzekerdheid en manier van praten.

Even wou ik dat ik zoals haar was. Misschien dat alles me dan wat makkelijker af zou liepen verder achter Orchid aan totdat we bij een groot gebouw aankwamen waar ze ons naar binnen loodste.

Weg van alle journalisten en het geklik van de camera's. Toen de de deur achter ons zich sloot genoot ik van de stilte. Het was heerlijk. Geen geschreeuw en vragen meer en de menigte vond ik maar intimiderend. Het waren zoveel meer mensen dan ik verwacht had. Diep van binnen was ik aan het begin even bang geweest.

Het was gewoon de schrik van het mensenaantal, maar toch vind ik dat we ons toch heel goed gedragen hebben tegenover de menigte. Zo af en toe lachten we de mensen toe, maar toch gaven we geen antwoorden op hun vragen. We handelden vriendelijk, maar mysterieus. Precies goed dus.

"Dat deden jullie aardig goed voor een stel beginners!"

Orchid draaide zich om en keek ons tevreden aan. Blijkbaar was ik niet de enige die dacht dat het zo net best goed ging. Valerian had een geamuseerde uitdrukking op zijn gezicht. Ik wist niet of hij genoot van de aandacht van de menigte of van het compliment van Orchid.

Soms was hij zelfs voor mij een te groot raadsel om te ontrafelen.

"Jullie handelden aardig, maar jullie gaven jezelf ook niet gelijk bloot en gelijk hebben jullie! Laat alles eerst maar eens even goed bezinken voor jullie antwoord gaan geven op die miljoenen vragen van al die journalisten. Ik zou het ook moeilijk vinden om er mee om te moeten gaan dat er ineens duizenden mensen mijn naam schreeuwden en iedereen alles van me wilde weten."

En ik zou het al helemaal raar vinden om te moeten realiseren dat al die mensen daar voor mij stonden."

Daar zij Orchid wat. Ik had er op die manier nog niet over gedacht. Al die mensen stonden daar om Valerian en mij te zien. Al deze mensen waren gekomen om te zien hoe twee doodnormale district medewerkers een gebouw binnen liepen. Gestoord. Dat was het eigenlijk.

"Als jullie me nu willen volgen neem ik jullie mee naar onze aanpak plek." Ze grinnikte even.

Valerian trok een wenkbrauw op en keek me even aan. Ik moest lachen van zijn gezicht en een lachje ontsnapte me. Snel begon ik even te hoesten. Ik hoopte dat Orchid het niet gehoord had, want ik wilde niet overkomen als een klein kind die dit allemaal maar leuk en grappig vond.

Leuk en grappig waren wel de laatste dingen waar ik aan dacht bij de hongerspelen. Orchid liep verder met ons achter haar aan. We liepen een gang door en stapten een lift in die ons naar de tweede verdieping bracht waar we onder handen genomen zouden worden door een heel team van specialisten.

Valerian frunnikte zenuwachtig aan zijn haar. Het leek wel alsof hij bang was dat als hij opnieuw in de lift zou stappen het er compleet anders uit zou zien. Misschien zou dat straks ook wel zo zijn. Wie weet hoe ik straks weer deze lift in zou wandelen? De lift gaf aan dat we op de goede verdieping zaten en de deuren schoven open.

Orchid liep samen met ons naar buiten terwijl Valerian en ik even rond keken. Het leek wel een grote hal met overal muren waar tussen lange lig tafels lagen waar iedereen op onderhanden genomen zou worden.

Op sommige tafels leken al kinderen te liggen terwijl een boel nog leeg waren. Orchid wees ons naar rechts en een eindje van ons vandaan zagen we een groepje Capitool mensen blij naar ons zwaaien.

Ze hadden allemaal een apart uiterlijk zoals iedereen in het Capitool. Een man met een puntig snorretje, was de eerste persoon die me opviel. Zijn haar was pikzwart evenals zijn snorretje. Naast hem stond een vrouw met knalroze krul haren en een rode stippeltjes jurk. Aan de andere kant van de tafel stond ook een vrouw, maar deze had een fel blauwe lang vlecht die tot aan haar middel kwam.

Ik vroeg me af hoelang ze daarvoor haar haren niet had geknipt en hoe lang het zou duren om het in te vlechten. De kleren van de vrouw waren op z'n Capitools gezegd niet heel spectaculair, maar toch vond ik haar modieus uitzien.

Ze droeg een zwarte jurk met allemaal glitters erop in verschillende vormen. Ik keek wat beter en merkte op dat het allemaal sterrenbeelden waren. Ik moest lachen. Beiden vrouwen droegen een jurk.

Ik denk dat ik wel wist wat ik zometeen aan zou krijgen.


	10. Chapter 10

Hoofdstuk 10

"Aaaaaaaauwwww!" Het leek wel alsof naarmate de tijd vorderde, de pijnlijkheid van de behandelingen toenamen. Overal werd aan me getrokken of in me geprikt. Ik werd er compleet gestoord van.

Ze waren nu bezig aan mijn wenkbrauwen nadat ze eerst een of ander kleverig goedje op mijn benen gesmeerd hadden. Ik voelde hoe iets papierachtigs op mijn been werd gelegd.

"Uhm, wat zijn jullie van plaaaaaauuuuwwwww!"

De man die het papier op mijn been had gelegd trok het er met een gigantische ruk vanaf. Mijn hele been tintelde en even deed alles pijn aan de bovenkant.

"Waarom deed u dat?"

Vroeg ik geïrriteerd aan de man met het snorretje die nu grondig het papier aan het bestuderen was.

"Schat, dat was alleen om je wat minder op een oerang oetang te laten lijken."

"Dankjewel." was mijn sarcastische antwoord.

Dus ik leek op een aap volgens deze mensen? Goh wat was het Capitool toch fantastisch...

"Ach meid, zie het zo, je bent gelukkig niet het ergste geval dat hier rond loopt."

Lucht dat nu effe op! Dacht ik bij mezelf. Ik moest toegeven, het Capitool zag er prachtig uit, maar of ik dat ook van de mensen vond was een tweede. Thuis hoefde ik tenminste niet compleet onthaard te zijn om geaccepteerd te worden.

Ik zweeg verder en liet de pijn over me heenstromen. Nadat ik voor mijn gevoel zo'n drie uur op de tafel had gelegen, gaven ze me eindelijk het bevel dat ik mocht opstaan. Ik sprong van de tafel af en realiseerde me toen pas dat ik niets anders aan had dan een ziekenhuis schort.

Snel probeerde ik alles wat er te bedekken viel te beschermen met het stuk stof. Angstvallig keek ik rond of Valerian niet toevallig in de buurt was, maar gelukkig was de kust veilig.

Ik draaide me om toen ik wat gegniffel hoorde. De man met het snorretje en de geweldige opmerkingen stond me stiekem uit te lachen, maar toen hij zag dat ik mijn blik op hem gericht had, hield hij snel op en ging ineens allerlei spullen die hij nog moest opbergen bij elkaar zoeken.

De vrouw die naast hem stond begon nu zelf te lachen en ik lachte met haar mee. Oké, misschien zag het er ook wel imbiciel uit toen ik wanhopig naar het stuk stof graaide. Eigenlijk kon ik het de man ook niet kwalijk nemen dat hij gelachen had. De vrouw kwam op me afgelopen en liep met me mee naar de lift.

Ze liet me zien hoe het bedieningspanneel werkte en waar alles zich bevond. Aangezien ik in district negen zat was mijn kamer (en die van de rest van het team) op verdieping negen.

moest ik wel kunnen onthouden toch? Ik ging in de lift staan en de vrouw drukte op een knopje en rende toen snel weer de lift uit.

"Veel succes!" Zei ze nog tegen me voordat de deuren sloten en haar gelaat aan mij ontrokken werd door de dikken metalen deuren.

Een beetje ongemakkelijk stond ik in de lift. Ik was op mijn schort na volledig naakt en er draaide een nerveus muziekje. Niet zo gek dat ik me ongemakkelijk voelde. Automatisch begon ik mee te neuriën terwijl ik keek op welke verdieping ik was.

Ik bevond me nu op verdieping twee b en was op weg naar de negende Verdieping. Ik merkte dat de band van mijn schort een beetje losjes hing en maakte hem opnieuw vast toen de lift plotseling stil hing. Verschrikt keek ik op.

De lift was toch niet blijven hangen? Boven brandde het lampje met het nummer twee d. Gelukkig. Ik hing niet stil, er wilde gewoon nog iemand naar binnen. Ik verplaatste mezelf wat verder naar achteren tegen de wand van de lift om ruimte te maken voor degenen die de lift in wilden.

De deuren schoven open en er kwam een meisje van ongeveer dezelfde leeftijd als ik de lift binnenwandelen. Ze drukte op het knopje vier en zocht voor haarzelf ook een plekje uit in de lift. In tegenstelling tot mij had zij een luxueuze badjas van dikke zachte rode stof aan.

Ik voelde me een beetje arm zalig met mijn ziekenhuisschortje. Zij was vast en zeker niet uitgelachen door een vaan haar stylisten. Ik realiseerde me pas dat ik haar al de hele tijd aan stond te kijken toen ze zich tot mij wendde en me arrogant aankeek. Snel wendde ik mijn blik af en hoorde haar zuchtten.

Wat een chagrijn! Oké ik snap dat het best wel creepy is als iemand je in een lift vol staat te bekijken, maar dan hoef je nog niet zó te reageren. Vanuit mijn ooghoeken keek ik nog eens naar het meisje.

Ze had kort geknipt bruin haar en een normaal postuur. Haar gezicht kon ik vanaf hier niet zien en om me om te draaien zodat ik haar goed kon bekijken leek me ook niet zo'n strak plan dus bleef ik waar ik was.

Starend naar de houten steunbalk aan het einde van de lift. Er klonk een pling en de liftdeuren schoven open. Het meisje liep naar buiten want het geluid van haar slippers werd steeds vager naarmate ze verder van de lift vandaan ging.

Toen ik haar niet meer hoorde durfde ik me pas om te draaien en ving nog een glimp van verdieping vier op. Verdieping vier... Een koud gevoel verspreidde zich door mijn aderen heen. Ik had zojuist met een beroeps in een lift gestaan.

Eenmaal op verdieping negen aangekomen was er gelukkig niemand meer in de lift gestapt dus kon ik veilig en lekker rustig alleen uitstappen. Helaas was de rust maar voor korte duur, want ik stond nog geen twee minuten binnen of Ambrose kwam al op me af gehuppeld.

"Daar ben je Azalea! Het duurde wel erg lang hè? Achja ze hadden vast veel te doen..." Mompelde hij er zachtjes achteraan.

Even voelde ik me beledigd, maar realiseerde me toen pas weer dat Ambrose uit het Capitool kwam en dus ook van mooie anti-oerang oetang beentjes hield.

"Azalea, als ik jou was zou ik zo een beetje opschieten met omkleden, want de rest zit al op je te wachten."

De rest? Dus dat betekende dat Valerian hier al was? Aangekleed en wel? Alsof ik het wist kwam door een deur links van ons Valerian binnen gewandeld.

"Hé Ambrose! Celsia is op zoek naar..."

Valerian stopte abrupt toen hij mij in het ziekenhuisschort zag staan. De uitdrukking op mijn gezicht kon je gerust droog noemen, want Valerian moest toch een beetje gniffelen. Fantastisch. Ik stond hier in een ziekenhuisschort terwijl mijn mede tribuut me stond uit te lachen.

Het meisje in de lift had me ook al spottend aangekeken. Dit kon er ook nog wel bij. Wat kreeg ik toch een boost aan zelfvertrouwen vandaag. Valerian was ondertussen gestopt met lachen en keek me weer aan met zijn natuurlijke glimlach. Het viel me nu pas op hoe hij eruit zag.

Zijn blonde haar glansde meer dan ooit en zijn huid leek wel compleet gaaf te zijn als een pas geslepen diamant. Wauw. Als ik er nu toch ook zo uitzag gaf ik toch mijn complimenten aan de man met het anti-oerang oetang papier.

"Uhm ik denk dat ik me maar eens ga omkleden. Het is aardig koud hier zo." Ambrose deed zijn mond open om een weerwoord te geven. Waarschijnlijk zoiets als: "Maar Azalea! Deze ruimte wordt computer gestuurd en constant op de juiste temperatuur gehouden zodat je het niet warm of koud kan krijgen!"

Maar voordat hij het kon uitbrengen was ik al snel de kamer uitgevlucht door de eerste beste deur die ik zag.

Wat een geluk. Het was toevallig mijn kamer. Mijn kamer. Alles lag er perfect bij. Het bed was mooi opgemaakt. Ik had een beddengoed met mooiste en felste kleuren, de gordijnen hangen er strak bij en de kleren in de klerenkast waren netjes gevouwen.

Ik zocht door de kleding heen en pakte de gemakkelijkste outfit eruit. Een losse blouse met een jeansbroek.  
Ik deed het lapje stof uit en bekeek mezelf eens goed. Ik was helemaal veranderd van top tot teen.

Mijn hele lijf glinsterde en was vrij van haren (behalve mijn hoofd en wenkbrauwen dan). Ze hadden veel moeite moeten doen als ik mezelf vergelijk met hoe ik er eerst uit zag. Het was bijna eng hoeveel ik veranderd was. Snel trok ik de kleren aan, bang dat misschien iemand binnen zou komen.

De kamer kon er dan mooi bij liggen, maar toch voelde het vreemd aan. Dit was mijn kamer niet. Het voelde niet als thuis en dat was het ook niet. Ik miste mam en Crosby. De kamer leek nu donker en eenzaam, terwijl de verschillende kleuren bijna pijn deden aan je ogen.

Ik verlangde naar huis, naar de versleten stof van mijn deken, de warmte van mijn broertje en de liefde van mijn moeder.  
Ik plofte neer op het bed. Ik wilde hier weg. Ik hield het niet langer vol in dit gekkenhuis.

Ik sloeg mijn handen voor mijn gezicht en steunde met mijn ellebogen op mijn knieën.

"Waar blijf je?"

Ik keek op. Valerian stond in de deuropening met een vragende blik op zijn gezicht. Hij kwam de kamer binnen en ging naast me zitten.

"Het is gek hè, hoe je zo kan veranderen." Ik keek hem vragend aan. Zijn ogen hadden een lichte twinkeling.

"Dit spel verandert je, het vreet je op van binnenuit. En je kunt er niks tegen doen. Je bent machteloos."

Wat wilde hij bereiken? Waar wilde hij heen met zijn gesprek? Voordat ik iets kon zeggen ging hij weer verder. "Ik zie dat jij er ook tegen vecht, net als ik. Ze kneden ons hier tot hun speeltjes die ze voor hun spel gebruiken, zodat ze er veel plezier mee hebben. Walgelijk zijn ze!"

Hij sloeg een arm om me heen. "We moeten er even tussenuit. Jij en ik."

Ik keekhem verbaasd aan. "Hoe bedoel je? We kunnen hier niet weg, ze houden ons in de gaten. En als we hier uitkomen, wat wil je dan gaan doen?"

Hij leek even na te denken, maar zijn woorden kwamen uit zijn mond alsof hij dit al jaren had geoefend.

"We moeten gewoon even weg van deze mensen. Weg van het perfecte. We gaan op ontdekking in het Capitool! Om precies elf uur wisselen ze onze toezichthouders. Dan hebben we even tijd om te ontsnappen. We kunnen via het raampje op het toilet op een balkon klimmen. We nemen een touw mee dat we vast kunnen knopen en waarvan we naar beneden kunnen glijden. Dan lopen we door het Capitool en kunnen alles vergeten voor even. Daarna keren we weer terug alsof er niets is gebeurd."

"Waar haal je dit krankzinnige idee vandaan? Hoezo zouden we dit allemaal willen risceren? Alleen om even vrij te zijn?"

"Dus je gaat mee?" Valerian negeerde zo te zien mijn stelling van net volledig.

Ik twijfelde even, maar stemde daarna in. Wat had ik te verliezen. Ik ging toch dood...

Valerian klapte in zijn handen. "Oké, dan is het geregeld! We gaan er vandoor! Mission escape alcatraz start nu!"

"Volgensmij heb jij écht te veel jail break boeken in je jeugd gelezen."

Valerian grijnsde naar me.

"Precies! En nu komen ze ook nog eens van pas!"

"Oké, je city tour idee bevalt me wel, maar ik weet niet of ik wel van een touw op de negende verdieping naar beneden wil klimmen, eerlijk gezegd."

Even staarde hij me verbaasd aan.

"Ik bedoel, wat nu als we te pletter stortten? Op die manier dood gaan zal vast een stuk vrediger zijn, maar ik ga toch liever de spelen in met een klein kansje op overleving, dan dat ik nu al te pletter stort. Er moet toch ook een andere weg naar buiten zijn?"

"De enige andere uitweg is op de begane grond. Er lopen veel mensen rond. Teminste, dat heb ik gezien toen we daar naar binnen werden gebracht."

"Oja! En nog iets!" Merkte ik op. "We kunnen ook niet als onszelf daar door het Capitool heen gaan huppelen, want kun jij je die gekte van een paar uur geleden nog herinneren?"

Valerian's gezicht betrok. Zo te zien wel dus.

"Oké, dus volgens jou kunnen we beter veilig naar buiten gaan door de voordeur, maar wel op een manier zodat niemand ons herkent?"

"Precies."

"En hoe wilde je dat gaan doen Azalea?"

Nu was ik degene die stil viel.

"Uhm... Dat is een goede."

Valerian moest lachen. Eventjes zaten we zwijgend naast elkaar en dachten we beiden aan een oplossing, toen me wat te binnen schoot.

"Hé, zei Celsia niet dat dit de vijf en twintigste keer was dat ze een team coachte?"

"Volgensmij wel ja. Hoezo? Waar ben je precies op uit?"

"Nou, ik dacht, wat als we ons nou voor doen als twee journalisten die Celsia gaan interviewen vanwege haar vijf en twintigste coaching?"

Valerian keek me uitdrukkingloos aan. Ik wist niet of hij mijn idee überhaupt wel een goed idee vond. Misschien dacht hij nu wel na over een manier waarop hij mijn voorstel het beste kon wegwuiven.

"Moet werken." Zei hij uiteindelijk.

"We hebben alleen een goede vermomming nodig en wat make-up, maar daar staat hier genoeg van."

Valerian maakte met zijn hoofd een beweging naar de kaptafel die naast mijn kast stond. Ik stond op en liep naar de tafel toe en trok wat lades open. Ze lagen vol met talloze verschillende kleuren lippenstift, oogschaduw, eyeliner, mascara en nog andere make-up spullen.

"Oh, ons plan gaat zó werken." Zei ik met een geniepig stemmetje tegen Valerian. Ik pakte een fel rode lippenstift vast en haalde het kapje ervan af. Ik draaide me om en schoof de lippenstift omhoog zodat Valerian de kleur goed kon zien.

"O nee. Dit bevalt me helemaal niets. Waarom stemde ik ook alweer in met jouw idee?" Ik moest lachen en liep met de lippenstift Valerian's kant op.

Ik had Valerian op het krukje van de kaptafel neergezet en begon wat kleurtjes bij elkaar te zoeken. We waren immers in het Capitool, dus qua kleurtjes kon het niet gek genoeg zijn. Voor Valerian had ik een licht blauw thema gekozen dat mooi bij zijn ogen paste.

Hij zag hoe ik alle spullen bij elkaar aan het graaien was en keek angstig naar het stapeltje make-up, dat steeds groter werd. Net toen ik met de oogschaduw wilde beginnen, opperde hij nog iets waar ik nog niet aan gedacht had.

"En ons haar dan Azalea? Wedden dat ze jouw blonde lokken vast en zeker overal herkennen? En voor mij geld hetzelfde."

Hij had gelijk. Als we nu iets hadden waarmee we onze haren een andere kleur konden geven, zou het een stuk makkelijker zijn om niet herkend te worden.

"Misschien dat Ambrose nog wat haarkleur middelen heeft op zijn kamer. Als we daar nou een kijkje nemen, levert het misschien nog wel wat op."

"Goed werk, partner!" Valerian stak zijn hand op en ik gaf hem een high five. We stonden op en liepen naar de deur. Snel maakten we een plannetje over hoe we het aan gingen pakken.

Ik zou naar binnen gaan terwijl Valerian buiten naast de deur op de uitkijk zou gaan staan. Hij zou doen alsof hij de schilderijen in de gang aan het bestuderen was zodat het niet zo zou opvallen dat hij daar stond. Als Ambrose, of wie dan ook, de kamer wilde betreden, zou Valerian heel hard hoesten zodat ik wist dat ik me moest verstoppen. Ons plan was niet helemaal waterdicht nee, maar het was iets. En daar moesten we het maar even mee doen.

Samen liepen we naar buiten. Ik voorop, Valerian een eindje achter mij. Ik sloeg de hoek om en liep rechtdoor richting de kamer van Ambrose. Valerian wachtte even aan het einde van de gang, om te controleren of er niemand toevallig aan kwam lopen. Hij knikte naar me en ik maakte zachtjes de deur open.

Beetje bij beetje ging de deur verder open. Toen de deur al bijna voor de helft open stond en er nog geen reactie was gekomen van iemand binnen in de kamer, beschouwde ik het als veilig en liep naar binnen.  
De kamer van Ambrose was groter dan die van mij en nog luxer ingericht.

Het interieur en het behang vormden een perfecte combi wat me ook wel toepasselijk leek bij iemand als Ambrose. Gelijk ging ik op zoek naar de kaptafel met make-up spullen. Na even rond gekeken te hebben merkte ik dat Ambrose geen kaptafel had, maar wel een make-up doos die half onder zijn nachtkastje geschoven was.

Ik klapte de kist open en begon er in te wroeten. Nadat ik na een paar minuten nog steeds geen haarverf had gevonden, begon ik me toch een beetje zorgen te maken. Misschien had Ambrose wel helemaal geen haarverf. Ik hoopte van harte dat hij het wel had, maar dan grondig verstopt.

Want wie weet of ons plan wel fatsoenlijk kon doorgaan als we de haarverf niet zouden vinden. Ik klapte de make-up kist dicht en ging op het bed zitten. Oké, als ik Ambrose was. Waar zou ik dan mijn haarverf verstoppen?

Mijn ogen speurden de kamer af op zoek naar een plaats waar de haarverf zou kunnen liggen. Ik maakte de kast open, doorzocht zijn badkamer kastje, maar kon de haarverf maar niet vinden. "Stom spul! Waar zit je!" Ik schopte tegen een badspons aan die op de badkamervloer lag.

Het ding stuiterde tegen een kratje met douche spullen aan. Even keek ik gehypnotiseerd naar het krat met badspullen. Hij zou toch niet...? Ik liep naar het krat toe en keerde het om. Er zaten verscheidene soorten crèmes bad sponzen en zeepjes in, maar ook lagen er vier bussen tussen.

Bingo.

Ik pakte ze op en draaide het etiket zo dat ik het kon lezen.

"Speciale spray 'n go stylish spray van Clearwater companies."

Dit moest ik hebben. Ik keek welke kleuren er tussen zaten en nam uiteindelijk de lavendel paarse en de zomerlucht blauwe mee. Valerian zou vast tevreden over me zijn. Ik stak mijn hoofd om de hoek van de deur en zag Valerian tegen de muur aangeleund staan.

Hij was het schilderij dat tegenover hem hing aan het bestuderen terwijl hij een wijsje aan het fluiten was.

"En? Is het gelukt?" Vroeg hij verwachtingsvol aan me toen hij me zag. Ik hield de twee bussen omhoog en zag dat hij moestgrijnzen.

"It's spraying time!"

* * *

**Hee allemaal,**

**Hoofdstuk tien alweer. Ik hoop dat jullie van het verhaal genieten! Voel je vooral vrij om reacties te plaatsen over hoe ik mijn verhaal kan verbeteren of waarom jullie mijn verhaal wel/niet leuk vinden. Alvast bedankt! :D**

**Xxx**

**XxwhitechocolatexX**


	11. Chapter 11

Hoofdstuk 11

"Zo, dat was dat."

Compleet opgedoft stonden Valerian en ik voor de spiegel. We probeerde, met de nadruk op probeerden, onze gezichten in de plooi te houden terwijl we naar ons eigen spiegelbeeld keken. Ik hield het niet meer en barstte in lachen uit waarna Valerian het ook uitgierde van de pret. We zagen er werkelijk absurd uit.

Mijn haren waren licht paars als de kleur van bloeiende lavendelstruiken. Voor de rest was mijn make-up ook gebaseerd op het lavendel thema en had ik allemaal sierlijke lijnen op mijn gezicht.

Valerian daarentegen had kobaltblauw haar en fel opgemaakte ogen waardoor de ijsblauwe kleur nog beter uitkwam. In tegenstelling tot mij zag hij er nog wel redelijk uit. Voor capitool proporties dan.

Nog even bestudeerden we elkaar in de spiegel totdat Valerian naar de deur marcheerde. Blijkbaar kon hij niet wachten om te gaan, want hij stond te springen voor de deur als een jong hondje dat uitgelaten wilde worden. "En hoe zie ik eruit?" Valerian tuitte zijn lippen en keek me zwoel aan. Ik klapte bijna dubbel van het lachen. "Werkelijk fantastisch mevrouw Seabroke." Zei ik met een geniepige grijns.

"Ooooh! Dat neem je terug!"

Valerian kwam op me afgerend en begon me te kietelen. Wanhopig probeerde ik te roepen of hij wilde stoppen, maar het had gewoonweg geen zin. Ik moest té hard lachen om er ook maar één woord uit te krijgen. Waarom zei ik zo'n dingen toch ook altijd?

We stonden voor de deur en waren klaar om te gaan. Valerian had op zijn horloge (die hij in zijn kast gevonden had) een alarm aangezet dat af zou gaan wanneer het tijd was om terug te keren. "Klaar?" Valerian keek me serieus aan terwijl hij zijn hand al op de deurknop had liggen.

"Helemaal klaar."

"Oké, let's go." Valerian duwde de deur open en zette hem op een kiertje. Voorzichtig stak hij zijn hoofd naar buiten en keek of er niemand in de buurt was. Toen hij met zijn hand een wuivend gebaar maakte, wist ik dat de kust veilig was. Hij maakte de deur nu volledig open en samen liepen we naar buiten. Op de gang was het doodstil en er was geen enkele levende ziel te bekennen. Nog voor ik iets kon zeggen had Valerian de deur dicht gedaan en was hij al op weg naar de lift.

Snel huppelde ik achter hem aan terwijl ik nog zachtjes fluisterde: Hé, wacht op mij!

Ook bij de lift was er weer niemand te bekennen. We drukten op het knopje en vurig hoopte ik dat Ambrose niet toevallig uit de lift zou stappen, die nu op weg naar boven was. We hoorden een zachte pling en de metalen deuren schoven open. Leeg. Gelukkig maar. Opgelucht stapten we de lift in. Ik zocht plaats achter in de rechter hoek terwijl Valerian de knop met de juiste verdieping in drukte. Toen hij klaar was kwam hij naast me staan zodat we samen konden genieten van het zenuwachtige muziekje dat in de lift draaide. Het voelde een beetje vreemd om zo te staan met Valerian zo dicht naast me.

Zijn arm zat half tegen de mijne aangedrukt en onze handen hingen bijna tegen elkaar aan. Het voelde een beetje vreemd allemaal. Alsof deze twee minuten anders waren dan de momenten die we normaal samen hadden. Ach, misschien was het wel het nerveuze muziekje in combinatie met onze zenuwen die zo langzamerhand op hol sloegen.

We stapten de lift uit toen we op de begane grond waren aangekomen. De lift hadden we gelukkig overleefd zonder Ambrose tegen te komen, maar nu kwam het andere moeilijke gedeelte. We moesten door de drukke lobby heen zien te komen zonder dat het op zou vallen dat we hier eigenlijk helemaal niet thuis hoorden. En dat zou nog een hele klus gaan worden. Zo rustig als we konden, stapten we de drukke lobby in.

Het was een grote ronde ruimte met in het midden een ronde balie waar een vrouw met een oor telefoontje druk aan het praten was. Naast de balie stond een bord met informatie boekjes, een tijdschriftenrek en een zithoek waar een paar mensen zaten te lezen. Het leek meer op de wachtkamer van een dokter of tandarts dan een trainingscentrum voor moordlustige kinderen.

Plotseling kuchte Valerian even. Ik keek gewoon verder totdat hij nog eens kuchte en ik me realiseerde dat de kuch aan mij gericht was. Ik keek op en zag dat hij zijn arm naar me uitstak. Zonder enige twijfel haakte ik mijn arm in die van hem. Daar gingen we dan. Door het hol van de leeuw.

Met z'n tweeën marcheerden we gestaag de kamer door en probeerden we zo snel als mogelijk bij de deur aan de andere kant te komen. We waren al langs de informatie balie toen we ineens een kreet hoorden vanuit de zithoek. "Norman, ben jij dat?" Een wat oudere man stond op van zijn draaistoel en liep naar ons toe. Hij stak zijn hand uit naar Valerian. Valerian aarzelde even en stak toen toch zijn hand uit.

"Um, sorry mijnheer, maar wat zei u zojuist?" De man moest lachen en ik zag dat hij een gouden voortand had met een miniscuul robijntje erin.

Terwijl ik me bedacht hoe lang we in district negen zouden kunnen leven van die tand, was Valerian een leuk gesprekje begonnen met de wildvreemde man. "Nooit gedacht dat ik jou hier nog zou tegenkomen Norman! Maar je bent wel wat veranderd joh! Beetje minder rimpels en een andere neus. Maarja hier zijn we allemaal wel naar onze plastische vrienden geweest hè!" De man barstte uit van het lachen. Beleefd lachtte Valerian mee en ik glimlachte een beetje om niet raar of opvallend over te komen.

"U bedoelt vast mijn oom!" Zei Valerian met een blije glimlach en vol overtuiging.

"Ik werk namelijk als journalist en heb zojuist een interview afgelegd met de mentor van district negen. Dit was namelijk het vijf en twintigste jaar dat ze bezig was en dat vond onze redactie wel de moeite waard om een column over te schrijven."

"Aha!" De man knikte.

"Voor welk blad werk je dan?" Snel keek ik naar het tijdschriften rek dat gelukkig nog redelijk dicht bij ons in de buurt stond.

"De districten unie." Antwoordde ik snel met een glimlach.

"Zo? En wie is dit als ik vragen mag?" De man richtte zich nu volledig op mij en bekeek me eens van top tot teen.

"Is dit je vriendin?" Hij knikte naar mijn arm die ik nog steeds in Valerian's arm gehaakt had. Ik voelde mezelf rood worden. Waarom nu, dacht ik bij mezelf. Waarom nu?

"Eigenlijk is dit mijn verloofde en zakenpartner Avila." Zei Valerian met een uiterst serieus gezicht. "Gefeliciteerd!" Zei de man en hij gaf ons beiden een hand waardoor ik Valerian's arm los moest laten. Het leek net alsof de man nog wat wilde gaan vragen toen de telefoniste iets tegen de man riep.

"Zo te zien ben ik aan de beurt. Nou, doe je oom de groeten van me en nog een mooie bruiloft toegewenst!"

De man zwaaide nog een keer en liep toen naar de balie toe.

"Oké dat was..." Valerian snoerde me snel de mond en legde een arm om me heen. Hij boog zijn gezicht naar mijn hoofd en fluisterde zachtjes iets tegen me.

"Pas op, hij houdt ons nog steeds in de gaten."

Alsof mijn hersenen gelijk wisten waar Valerian het over had, sloeg ik een arm om zijn middel en samen liepen we naar de deur. Nog een paar meter en dan waren we er. De vrijheid was zó dichtbij, maar ook zo ver weg. Stel je voor dat er weer iemand hier zou zijn die ons dacht te herkennen. Of nog erger, misschien kwam die man wel terug wanneer hij klaar was bij ds telefoniste. Ik versnelde mijn pas een beetje en samen beenden Valerian en ik, zo snel als mogelijk het trainingscentrum uit.

Het was bijna alsof je de vrijheid kon voelen. Ik ademde diep in en rook frisse buiten lucht. De wind blies in mijn gezicht en ik zag witte wolkjes die boven me voorbij dreven. Vrijheid was fijn. Ik keek naar rechts en zag dat Valerian naar de lucht keek. Zijn ogen hadden een aparte uitdrukking.

Voor het eerst sinds tijden leek hij weer compleet ontspannen. Misschien was dit nog helemaal niet zo'n slecht idee geweest. Zo te zien deed een beetje vrijheid ons beiden goed. "Heerlijk dat gevoel. De wind in je haren, de zon op je gezicht, de geur van een heerlijke zomerdag. Voor eventjes voel ik me volkomen vrij. Net zoals zij." Valerian wees omhoog naar een groepje vogels dat voorbij vloog. Waren we maar vogels, dacht ik bij mezelf. Dan konden we nu gaan en staan waar we wilden. Dan konden we nu weg vliegen van deze plek en terug gaan naar waar we thuis hoorden.

"Volledig mee eens." Antwoordde ik terwijl ik hem aankeek. Hij wendde zijn blik af van de vogels en richtte nu zijn blik op mij. Hij keek me aan met zijn ijsblauwe ogen.

De wind blies mijn haren in mijn gezicht en hij moest lachen. Er was iets aparts aan dit moment. Een verandering in de atmosfeer. Een verandering van tijd en ruimte. Alles leek wel te verschuiven op dit moment behalve wij. Hopelijk zou het zo blijven.

"Trouwens, nog sorry van daarnet."

"Huh hoe bedoel je?" Ik keek hem raar aan.

Hij haalde zijn arm van mijn schouder af en vervolgde zijn verhaal.

"Ja, sorry van dat gedoe met die verloofde, maar dat was het eerste wat in me op kwam."

Nu ik er over nadacht had ik me nog minuut druk gemaakt over het feit dat Valerian me zijn verloofde had genoemd. Ik was allang blij dat hij een smoes verzonnen had, want als het op mij aangekomen was waren we niet veel verder gekomen dan de naam van het tijdschrift. "Geen probleem. Ik ben allang blij dat ik daar levend weg ben gekomen." Hij lachtte naar me en keek toen naar mijn arm die nog steeds om zijn middel hing. "Sorry.." snel haalde ik mijn arm weg en keek snel de andere kant op. Waarom kon ik hem niet recht aan kijken? Dit was inderdaad een beetje een gênant momentje, maar dan kon ik hem toch nog wel aankijken? Blijkbaar waren mijn hersenen het niet zo met me eens want, ik bleef stug de andere kant op kijken.

Met z'n tweeën liepen we de straat door richting het grote plein dat aan het einde van de straat te zien was. Ik moest toegeven dat het Capitool heel indrukwekkend was als je er zo als district bewoner door heen liep. De huizen waren gigantisch en de architectuur was gewoonweg prachtig.

Bijna op iedere vensterbank stonden wel bloembakken met bloemen in alle kleuren van de regenboog. De zon scheen op de witte huizen waardoor ze nog witter leken en de bloemen nog beter uitkwamen. Ik weet niet hoe de rest van het Capitool is, maar als dat ook zo prachtig is als dit gedeelte denk ik dat ik hier nooit meer weg ga.

We waren al bijna aan het einde van de straat aangekomen toen we het gigantische plein zagen liggen. Het plein had een doorsnede van ongeveer 35 meter en in het midden stond een indrukwekkende fontein met waterspuwende leeuwen. Het water fonkelde in het licht en overal liepen mensen met de meest rare kleding stukken rond. Het plein leek wel een bont circus. Aan Valerian zijn gezicht te zien was hij ook compleet overdonderd door het uitzicht.

"Ik had werkelijk nooit gedacht dat het Capitool zó mooi was."

"Ik ook niet."

Zei ik terwijl ik nog steeds moest bijkomen van alle prachtige dingen die ik zojuist in een korte tijd al gezien had.

"Kom, ik wil die fontein eens van dichterbij bekijken."

Valerian lachtte naar me terwijl hij alvast richting de fontein liep. "Niet zo snel jij! Wacht op mij!" Snel ging ik hem achterna. Ik wilde hier geen minuut van missen.

Ik stak mijn handen in het glinsterende water en voelde hoe de kou van het water zich over mijn handen heen verspreidde. Zachtjes vloeide het weer weg uit mijn handen en kwam het terecht in de fontein. Ik wist zeker dat deze herinnering me bij zou blijven. Dit gevoel en deze beelden zou ik niet meer vergeten. Het zou voor altijd in mijn geheugen gegrift staan. Misschien zou ik zelfs wel sterven met dit beeld voor mijn ogen. Het beeld van weg lopend water.

Zachtjes stromend uit mijn handen. Eigenlijk zou het wel mooi passen bij mijn dood. Het water stroomde rustig weg, net zo als mijn leven. Toen begon ik te lachen. Dit was best eng. Waarom dacht ik nu al na over mijn dood? Ik begon nu toch écht te twijfelen of er zeker weten niets mis met me was, want dit was gewoonweg angstaanjagend en gestoord. Vooral gestoord ja.

De rest van de middag sjeesden Valerian en ik het hele Capitool door. Of althans het leek alsof we het hele Capitool hadden gehad, maar ik durf te wedden dat we net een derde hadden gezien. Een derde of niet, ik had me zeker vermaakt deze middag. Eventjes voelde ik geen angst voor de dood die misschien al over drie dagen voor de deur stond. Brrrrrrr... Enge gedachte was dat. Vooral negeren dus.

De zon begon al bijna onder te gaan en ik begon me nu toch zorgen te maken. We moesten naar huis anders zouden we het avondeten missen en dan zouden Ambrose en Celsia zeker weten dat we weg waren. Ik trok aan Valerian's mouw en vertelde hem wat ik me zojuist bedacht had. "Je hebt gelijk." Hij knikte naar me en samen renden we terug door alle straatjes terug naar het trainingscentrum.

We zagen het gebouw al uit de verte naderen toen we ons iets opviel. Aan de voorkant van het gebouw stond een grote mensenmassa te wachten. We kwamen dichterbij en uiteindelijk kwamen we erachter dat het allemaal journalisten waren die met z'n allen voor de deur van het gebouw stonden te dringen. "Bij alle graankorrels van Panem, wat moet dit voorstellen?" Valerian keek met gefronste wenkbrauwen naar de groep journalisten.

"Wat zou er aan de hand zijn? Ik dacht dat ze later vanavond pas interviews zouden geven, omdat we eerst nog de parade hadden."

Daar zei Valerian wat. Normaal waren de journalisten zo gespannen voor de parade dat ze zich van te voren nauwelijks vertoonden bij het gebouw. Er moest wel wat aan de hand zijn dat er zo veel uitgerukt waren. Ik voelde mijn nieuwsgierigheid op komen borrelen en kreeg steeds meer de neiging om naar de groep journalisten toe te lopen. Op een gegeven moment hield ik het gewoon niet meer en liep ik vastberaden op het gebouw af. Ik moest en ik zou weten wat er aan de hand was.

Overal om me heen stonden verslag gevers van radio en tv die ingewikkelde apparatuur bij zich hadden. Het gonsde van de verschillende stemmen en iedereen leek wel tegelijkertijd uitslag te brengen van wat er gebeurd was. Ik barstte nu bijna uit elkaar van nieuwsgierigheid dus concentreerde ik me op een stem. Ik luisterde goed en koos de stem van een vrouw die links van me stond.

"Goedemiddag Panem! Ik breng hier rechtstreeks vanuit het Capitool het eerste nieuws over de tributen van dit jaar. We hebben zojuist te horen gekregen dat er wel een erg ongelukkige tribuut zich onder ons bevindt. De mannelijke tribuut van district 6 heeft zojuist geprobeerd om zelfmoord te plegen. Ja dames en heren, u hoort het goed. De jongeman was zo ongelukkig en geloofde niet in enige overleving tijdens de spelen dus besloot hij om zichzelf van het gebouw te gooien. Hij vergat echter dat het gebouw is beveiligd met een schild waardoor zelfdoding onmogelijk is. Ondanks dat het de jongeman niet gelukt is om een einde te maken aan zijn leven, heeft hij toch voor veel opschudding gezorgd binnen in het gebouw. Daarom gaan wij nu over naar onze speciale inside verslaggever Brasson die zich nu binnen in het gebouw bevindt. Hallo Brasson! Hoe is het daar?"

Ik wilde op het moment twee dingen doen. Een, de vrouwelijke verslaggever naar de keel vliegen, omdat het bijna leek alsof ze het grappig vond dat de jongen zelfmoord had willen plegen. Twee, compleet in paniek raken, omdat ik niet wist of iemand onze afwezigheid nu op zou vallen. Laat ik het zo stellen, ik viel bijna flauw van alle emoties.

"We moeten zo snel als mogelijk binnen zien te komen!" Valerian greep me vast bij mijn schouders voordat ik bijna compleet in paniek omkiepte. Hij sleurde me de mensen menigte door en schreeuwde om de haverklap iets naar de mensen die in de weg stonden.

"AAN DE KANT! PERSONEEL! DEZE VROUW STAAT OP HET PUNT OM OVER TE GEVEN!" Luid gatverdammend sprongen er mensen op zij terwijl ik een zo'n ziek mogelijk gezicht probeerde te trekken. Wat waren deze mensen goed gelovig zeg! Ach, wat verwachtte je anders van zo'n soort journalisten?

Ik werd door de deur heen gesleept richting de lift terwijl Valerian nog steeds hetzelfde bleef gillen naar iedereen die maar ook in onze buurt leek te komen. Zo kwamen we veilig aan in de lift en duwde Valerian snel op het knopje met verdieping negen. De lift schoot omhoog en nog voordat ik het doorhad stonden we op onze verdieping. "Dat was me het dagje wel zeg!" Valerian sleepte me de gang door richting onze kamers.

Ik wilde net antwoord geven toen ik plotseling eem luide hoest hoorde. "Zo, hebben jullie je vermaakt?" Ik voelde Valerian verstijven en mijn bloed veranderde in ijs. Misschien had het nu wel dezelfde kleur als de ogen van Valerian. Mijn hart bonkte luid toen ik me omdraaide en Celsia en Ambrose met hun armen over elkaar heen, in het gangpad zag staan.

Betrapt!


	12. Chapter 12

Hoofdstuk 12

"HOE HALEN JULLIE HET IN JULLIE HOOFDEN? WAT ZIT ER IN DIE KOPPEN? WANT IK BEGIN NU AARDIG TE TWIJFELEN OF HET GRAANKORRELS ZIJN IN PLAATS VAN HERSENEN!"

Valerian en ik zaten samen teneergeslagen op de bank. Zo ging het zeker al een kwartier. Ambrose tierde tegen ons, Celsia keek ons streng aan en Valerian en ik keken alleen maar naar de grond.

"WAT HADDEN JULLIE ÜBERHAUPT GEDAAN ALS JULLIE HERKEND WAREN? DAN MAG JE MIJ EENS UIT GAAN LEGGEN HOE JULLIE DAT HADDEN OPGELOST HÈ?! NEE, IK DENK DAT DAT DAN HARTSTIKKE FOUT WAS GEGAAN EN DAT JULLIE DAN.."

"Ambrose, genoeg."

Verslagen en tegelijkertijd nog woedend keek Ambrose Celsia aan, die voor het eerst sinds de tirade van Ambrose weer wat gezegd had.

"Ja, maar ik heb nog lang niet alle consequenties die hadden kunnen volgen besproken met die twee hoor!" "Dat snap ik heel goed, maar dan maak je straks je karweitje maar af, want ze moeten nu klaar gemaakt worden voor de parade." Ambrose snoof even en liep toen luid mompelend naar zijn kamer toe terwijl hij nog even wat naar achteren riep.

"Zorg dat ze dat alsjeblieft niet ook verknallen Celsia!" Celsia zei geen woord en keek alleen maar emotieloos voor zich uit. Zo had ik haar nog nooit gezien. Ze stond op en gebaarde dat we haar moesten volgen. Nog steeds naar de grond starend, liepen Valerian en ik achter haar aan.

Als een treurig hoopje ongeluk zat ik in mijn stoel terwijl de vrouw met de sterrenbeeldjurk mijn haren borstelde. Celsia had ons naar beneden begeleid en had geen woord gezegd tegen ons behalve "tot straks." Toen Valerian en ik de lift uit stapten.

Volgensmij was ze woedend van binnen. Of teleurgesteld. En meestal was dat nog erger dan extreme woede.

De man met het oerang oetang papier was ondertussen aan mijn nagels begonnen en zuchtte een paar keer duidelijk. De vrouw die mijn haren aan het borstelen was begon zich er aan te ergeren, net zoals ik zelf overigens. "Zachary, wat is het probleem?" Vroeg ze met een lichtelijk geïrriteerde stem aan de man.

"Sorry hoor Magnolia, maar deze nagels zijn gewoon té erg voor woorden. Wat heb je er toch in godsnaam mee gedaan kind!" Nu begon ik me ook redelijk te ergeren aan die zogenaamde Zachary dus spuugde ik hem mijn zin gewoon toe. "Met DIE afschuwelijke nagels zorg ik ervoor dat JIJ vandaag brood kan eten!" Zachary viel stil en hij hield voor de rest van het uur op met vervelende opmerkingen maken.

Deze keer zat ik in een badjas te wachten op mijn styliste. Ik zat op een ijzeren tafel in een ruimte die me een beetje deed denken aan een cel. De wanden leken wel van metaal gemaakt en alles zag er koud en hard uit door het gebrek aan kleuren. Om de tijd te doden, neuriede ik even een liedje totdat ik de deuren open hoorde gaan en Orchid binnen zag komen wandelen.

"En Azalea? Een beetje ongehoorzaam de laatste tijd?"

Ik stond perplex. Wist Orchid het nu ook al?! En ik maar denken dat de drama over was.  
Ik verwachtte dat Orchid me een preek ging geven over hoe slecht ik wel niet gehandeld had, maar gek genoeg deed ze dat niet. Ze glimlachte alleen maar en pakte een kleurenpallet uit haar tas.

"Weetje, je doet me aan mezelf denken toen ik zo jong was als jij."

Zo jong als ik?! Ze was maar een paar jaar ouder dan ik! Of zag ik er soms te kinderlijk uit? Snel keek ik naar mijn eigen spiegelbeeld in de spiegel naast de tafel.

Orchid zag wat ik deed en begon te grinniken. "Rustig maar meid, maak je geen zorgen. Zachary heeft je niet verminkt hoor!" Nu was ik degene die moest lachen. Ik kende haar nog niet zo lang, maar Orchid had een heel fijne manier van spreken. Niet in de vorm van haar woordkeuze, maar het was haar intonatie die me erg beviel. Ze leek alle woorden wel naar me toe te zingen, zo gracieus kwam het over op mij. Ik denk dat ik het wel goed getroffen heb met mijn styliste. Ik vraag me af wie Valerian als stylist zou hebben.

Ik zat nog steeds op de tafel en Orchid was ondertussen door de cel heen aan het rennen, met van alles en nog wat. De ene keer had ze een jumpsuit met veren vast terwijl ze de andere keer juist een elegante glitter jurk vast hield. Ze bleef nog een tijdje rondrennen met een jurk toen ze plotseling stil stond.

"Ik heb het!" Mompelde ze tegen zichzelf.

O nee, dacht ik al bij mezelf. Wat had ze? Ik hoop dat het geen belachelijk idee was. Een idee waarin ik eruit zag als een vers gebakken broodje.

Gelukkig had ik ongelijk en kwam ik erachter dat ik Orchid eens wat meer moest vertrouwen. Orchid mompelde nog wat en stormde toen de kamer uit. De metalen deur sloeg met een harde klap dicht. Daar zat ik dan weer in mijn eentje, op de koude tafel. Hoe lang zou het duren voordat Orchid terug zou zijn?

Ik hoopte niet al te lang, want mijn benen begonnen ondertussen aardig koud te worden. Als ze me toch die arena in wilden slepen dan deed ik dat het liefste mét benen, eerlijk gezegd...

Ik beet wat op mijn lip en keek de kamer rond terwijl de deur weer open vloog. Orchid stond weer in de kamer met een kledinghoes in haar handen. Zo te zien zat er een jurk in, want de hoes was redelijk lang. Als het een jurk was van zo'n lengte moest ik oppassen met lopen, want anders zou ik nog wat breken voordat ik überhaupt die arena inging.

Orchid liep met een enthousiast gezicht naar me toe en ritste toen snel de hoes open. Ze haalde er iets goud en glanzends uit. Ik wilde de jurk eens goed bekijken, maar Orchid begon te sputteren en draaide me zo om, zodat ik de spiegel niet meer kon zien. Ik deed mijn badjas uit en Orchid hielp me in de jurk.

Er zat geen rits in dus was het in het begin nog een beetje prusten om hem fatsoenlijk aan te doen. Toen dat eenmaal gelukt was, ging Orchid voor me staan en slaakte een kreetje. "Azalea! Je ziet er werkelijk waar prachtig uit lieverd!"

Écht? Dus ik was geen broodje? Gelukkig. Ik ontspande wat en Orchid draaide me om zodat ik de spiegel kon zien. Ik schrok van mijn eigen spiegelbeeld. Normaal zei ik zoiets nooit over mijzelf, maar deze jurk stond me werkelijk prachtig. Hij was fel goud en glinsterde in het licht.

Ik tastte met mijn handen de jurk af en voelde de fijne stof die wel van lucht gemaakt kon zijn. Ik boog me wat voorover en bekeek de jurk eens wat beter. Het leek wel alsof de hele jurk was ingelegd met graanstengels. Na nog eventjes gekeken te hebben bevestigde het zicht mijn gedachten. Het waren inderdaad allemaal kleine graanstengels van verschillende grootte.

"Orchid, hij is werkelijk wonderschoon!" Stootte ik uit.

"Ja hè! En dan heb je het beste nog niet eens gezien!

" "Het beste?"

Antwoordde ik verbaasd. Ik hoefde niet lang te wachten op mijn antwoord, Orchid pakte me bij mijn schouders en duwde me wat verder bij het licht vandaan. Bij mijn benen werd het iets koeler en ik had het idee alsof de jurk aan het krimpen was. Compleet in paniek, greep ik naar het stuk stof. Orchid begon te lachen en trok me nog wat verder naar achteren.

"Kijk nu nog eens in de spiegel."

Ik deed wat me werd opgedragen en keek nu nog eens goed naar mezelf. Het leek wel alsof ik nu een compleet andere jurk aan had. Mijn jurk was flink gekrompen en was nu geen lange jurk meer, maar een knie hoge jurk. Ik bestudeerde alles nog eens goed en merkte dat de graanstengels gekrompen waren.

Ineens snapte ik het. Mijn jurk gaf de toestand van het graan aan in de verschillende sterktes van het licht.

Donker was het winter seizoen waarin het graan kort en klein was en het vele licht gaf de zomer en oogstmaanden aan, waarin het graan lang en zacht was. Wie dit bedacht had, was werkelijk een genie.

"Vind je het wel wat? Je bent zo stil..." Orchid keek me bezorgd aan, bang dat ik haar creatie afschuwelijk vond.

"Nee Orchid, ik heb geen woorden om dit te beschrijven, zó mooi is het."

Orchid straalde van trots en liep met grote passen naar haar tas toe, waar ze al haar spullen weer in op borg. "Nou jij voelt je goed, ik voel me goed, iedereen blij, toch?" Ik knikte met een glimlach. Ineens schalde er een stem door de kamer heen. "Oproep aan alle tributen. Begeef u nu richting uw wagens. Herhaling, begeef u nu richting uw wagens." De blijdschap die ik net nog gevoeld had, verdween plotseling. Het drong nu pas goed tot me door. De spelen waren begonnen.

Zo zenuwachtig als maar kon, stond ik op en neer te hupsen voor onze wagen. Mijn gezicht stond strak van de spanning en ik kon niet stoppen met rondhuppen.

Valerian daarentegen was redelijk rustig gebleven onder alle commotie. Op zijn dooie gemak keek hij de ruimte rond terwijl hij om de tijd een wijsje floot. Toen ik de ruimte binnen kwam wandelen, stond Valerian al bij de wagen. Hij droeg een licht gouden blouse die zo te zien van het zelfde materiaal gemaakt was als mijn jurk. Hij bleef me aankijken terwijl ik naar hem toe liep, maar toen ik bijna naast hem stond, wendde hij plots zijn blik af en ging de anderen tributen eens goed bestuderen.

Ik vond het wel een beetje een vreemde reactie, maar Valerian had me al eens verteld dat hij niet zo goed tegen zenuwachtige momenten kon. Het waren vast zijn zenuwen die ervoor zorgden dat hij zo reageerde.

Opeens begon Valerian naast me te gniffelen. "Azalea, dit moet je zien!" Hij wees zo onopmerkelijk als mogelijk was, naar de twee tributen van district een. In eerste instantie zag ik niet wat er aan de hand was, maar toen ik mijn ogen wat meer dicht kneep en me wat beter concentreerde, kon ik het ook zien.

Het meisje van district een droeg een gigantische roden robijn om haar lichaam heen. Ze had heel licht blond haar en was klein en tenger van postuur. Ondanks haar lichaamsgrootte schatte ik haar toch wel 16 jaar oud, aangezien haar gezicht veel meer op dat van een vrouw leek dan op die van een meisje.

Dat arme kind. Ze stond erbij alsof ze de mooiste outfit van het hele Capitool aan had. Eerlijk gezegd zag ze er meer uit als een glanzend appeltje dan een mooie en elegante robijn. Haar armen waren redelijk klein in verhouding tot het pak en haar hoofd kwam nog maar net boven het kostuum uit.

Ik schoot vol in de lach en realiseerde me toen ineens dat iedereen mij kon horen. Snel hield ik op met lachen en kuchte ik even kort alsof er niets gebeurd was.

Ik tuurde de ruimte een beetje rond, terwijl ik wachtte op ons start singnaal. Alle tributen leken ondertussen al klaar te staan bij hun wagens. Ze waren klaar voor actie. Klaar voor sponsors, de pers, de menigte, maar was ik dat ook? Ik wierp een korte blik op de wagens van district een en twee om te kijken hoe zij er momenteel bij stonden. Nadat ik eenmaal gekeken had, wenste ik dat ik het niet gedaan had. Ik voelde me nu nog onzekerder dan eerst.

Beide tributen van district een en twee, stonden erbij alsof ze de spelen al gewonnen hadden. Zelfs de glanzende appel leek zich nog comfortabel te voelen in haar kostuum. Nee, van de beroeps werd ik bepaald niet vrolijk. Hoog tijd om een blik te werpen op de lagere districten. Ik keek wat meer naar links en zag naast ons, de wagen van district tien staan.

De stakkers. Ik had nu al medelijden met ze. De wagen van de twee had aan de voorkant twee gigantische horens zitten, alsof het ding een stier voor moest stellen. De kostuums van de twee waren zo te zien ook gebaseerd op het 'koe' thema. Het meisje had een rood geblokt jurkje aan, dat me in eerste instantie deed denken aan het enige tafellaken dat ik thuis had. Ze had bruin steil haar, dat nu in twee dikke vlechten verpakt zat. Onder de jurk droeg ze twee cowboy laarzen met sterren eraan, die telkens klikten wanneer ze haar voeten verzette.

Zo te zien was de kleding van de mannelijke tribuut ook niet veel soeps. Hij was verkleed in hetzelfde thema als het meisje, alleen had hij nog een cowboy hoed op, wat mijn wild west gevoel alleen maar versterkte. Je zou bijna zeggen dat de mensen die dit uitgezocht hadden, geen stylisten konden zijn. Het leek eerder alsof het Capitool gewoon twee willekeurige Capitool inwoners van straat had geplukt en hen had opgedragen om de twee aan te kleden. Ik voelde ware medelijden, integenstelling tot het gevoel dat ik had toen ik het meisje uit district een zag.

Met dit meisje uit tien voelde ik me veel meer verbonden, dan dat ik ooit zou kunnen met de vrouwelijke tribuut van district een. Dit meisje uit tien had gewoon iets hulpeloos in haar ogen waar ik niet omheen kon. Ze merkte dat ik naar haar aan het kijken was en snel richtte ze haar angstige blik op mij. Nu ze me aankeek voelde ik me zelfs schuldig. Het leek bijna wel alsof ze me met die blik probeerde te vertellen: help me!

Ik voelde me schuldig, want het enige wat ik kon doen was mijn duim naar haar opsteken en bidden dat ze het bloedbad mocht overleven.

Ik was over koetjes en kalfjes aan het praten met Valerian toen Celsia, Orchid en nog een onbekende vrouw, naar ons toe kwamen lopen. Valerian hield op met praten en zette zijn pokerface op toen hij zag dat de beroeps onze kant op keken. De vier van district een en twee keken ons uiterst serieus aan, terwijl district vier ons zelfs aan het uitlachen was. Ik had geen flauw idee waarom ze het deden, misschien hadden ze wel helemaal geen reden om te lachen, maar op de een of andere manier werd ik er toch ongerust door.

Zouden wij een lachertje zijn in de ogen van de beroeps? Ik hoopte van niet, maar aan de ene kant ook van wel. Als ze ons een lachertje zouden vinden maakten ze zich geen zorgen om ons wanneer we in de arena zouden zitten. Gelukkig zouden wij dan niet hun eerste doelwit zijn.

Celsia keek nog precies zoals ze eerder gedaan had, toen ze Valerian en mij afgezet had op de stylisten afdeling. Haar gezicht stond hard en toonde geen enkele emotie. Ze begroette ons en ik merkte dat er aan haar manier van praten ook nog niets veranderd was.

Orchid en de onbekende vrouw daarentegen waren blij met z'n tweeën aan het kletsen. Soms ving ik een paar woorden uit hun gesprek op. Woorden zoals "prachtig", "gouden engeltjes" en "bijpassende stukken". Zo te horen hadden de twee het over onze kleding die inderdaad té goed matchte. Dit konden ze niet ieder apart zo hebben uitgezocht.

Eenmaal bij ons aangekomen knikte Celsia alleen naar ons, terwijl beide stylisten Valerian en mij overvielen met complimenten en knuffels. Ik begon het een beetje eng te vinden hoe snel mensen in het Capitool lichamelijk contact maakten met tot drie uur geleden, volkomen vreemden.

"Lieverds, jullie zien er zo goed uit!" "Deze creatie is werkelijk hemels Caroline!" "Ja, volkomen met je eens! Het staat ze zo leuk! De twee lijken wel een koppeltje!"

Moest dit nou? Ik voelde mijn gezicht rood worden en zag een paar tributen die in de buurt stonden, zich omdraaien naar ons en de twee kletsende vrouwen. Ik begon op mijn nagels te bijten en voelde me niet helemaal op mijn gemak terwijl Valerian de twee vrouwen alleen, maar met een opgetrokken wenkbrauw aankeek.

"We zijn geen koppel hoor." Zei Valerian terwijl hij de vrouwen nog steeds op precies dezelfde manier aankeek. "Weten we." Zeiden de vrouwen in koor. Valerian had zo te zien genoeg aan dat antwoord, maar zijn styliste wilde maar al te graag een toelichting geven. "Jammer eigenlijk dat jullie geen koppel zijn! Jullie passen zó goed bij elkaar! Zelfde achtergrond, zelfde soort werk etc. Ik durf erom te wedden dat als jullie hier niet aan mee hadden gedaan, dat het dan wat geworden was tussen jullie." Caroline gaf ons een dikke knipoog. Vanaf dat moment had mijn tomaten rode hoofd alleen nog maar aandacht voor mijn nagels en had Valerian plots geen opmerkingen meer

Daar stond ik dan in mijn graan jurk, op onze wagen met Valerian naast me. Het ging zo beginnen. Het was geen droom meer, of eigenlijk een enge nachtmerrie. Nee, al onze angsten zouden nu tot leven komen. Ik hoopte alleen dat ze niet hun eigen leven zouden gaan leiden...

De karren reden naar hun plaatsen toen er werd omgeroepen dat het nog maar vijf minuten zij duren voordat de parade zou gaan beginnen. Het zweet stond me op het voorhoofd en van binnen was mijn hoofd een warboel. Het leek wel alsof iemand mijn hersenen overhoop aan het halen was.

"Ik heb hier net zo weinig zin in als jij, maar als we daar staan gaan we ervoor hè Azalea?" Huh wat? Ik keek links van me en zag dat Valerian het tegen mij had. Ik was zo zenuwachtig dat ik het begin van zijn verhaal niet had gehoord. Het enige dat ik dus uitstootte was een duidelijk hoorbare "huh?!". Valerian moest lachen en mompelde toen in zichzelf. "Zenuwen, zenuwen, zenuwen..."

Ik beet op mijn nagels toen de omroeper begon met aftellen. "Wagen een mag nu vertrekken. Ik herhaal, wagen een mag nu vertrekken." Ik ging half buiten onze kar hangen zodat ik kon zien hoe district een naar buiten zou rijden. De grote deuren waar we al de hele tijd stil voor stonden, schoven langzaam open. Het robijntje begon al te zwaaien voordat ze door de deuren heen waren. Ze wilde vast een goede indruk maken. Niet dat zij het nodig zouden hebben.

Een voor een vertrokken alle wagens, totdat wij omgeroepen werden. "District negen, ik herhaal District negen." "Hier gaan we dan." Zei Valerian met een klein glimlachje om zijn lippen.

"Welcome to hell."


	13. Chapter 13

Hoofdstuk 13

Meteen toen we de stad binnenkwamen werd ik overvallen door geluid. Overal om me heen waren mensen aan het schreeuwen en foto's aan het maken. Het was een massa hysterie. Met een gemiddeld tempo rolden we de laan door.

Je kon gelijk al zien welke tributen in de smaak vielen. Ze schreeuwden hun namen of gooiden rozen of knuffelberen naar de wagens van hun favoriete tributen. Plotseling voelde ik een harde por in mijn zij. Ik had sterk de neiging om auw te schreeuwen en Valerian terug te porren, maar toen realiseerde ik me pas dat we al op de helft van de laan waren en dat ik nog niets had gedaan. Uitgezonderd van stokstijf stilstaan en met grote ogen naar de mensenmenigte kijken. Ambrose zou vast trots op me zijn.

Ik zette mijn meest neppe glimlach op en begon enthousiast naar iedereen te zwaaien. Nog een paar straten lang deed ik hetzelfde en ik merkte dat we steeds meer aandacht kregen van het publiek. Weliswaar niet zo veel als de beroeps, maar voor een stel arme tributen deden we het nog lang niet zo slecht als de rest. Ik bleef maar zwaaien en gaf af en toe ook een kushandje weg aan een willekeurige Capitool inwoner. Wie weet zou hij later wel mijn leven redden.

Valerian was naast mij ook druk in de weer met indruk maken op het publiek. Hij had zijn arm als en begroetend gebaar in de lucht gestoken en knikte de inwoners van het Capitool toe. Zijn houding had iets stoers en onbereikbaars, een houding waar de beroeps meestal ook voor kozen en aangezien die het best goed deden, was het geen dom idee van Valerian om hem te herhalen.  
We reden de hoek van de straat om en eindelijk begaven we ons niet meer in de schaduw van de huizen. We waren nog geen twee seconden de hoek om of mijn jurk begon al te groeien. In eerst schrok ik een beetje, maar daarna begon ik gelijk te pronken met mijn jurk die net nog zo gewoon leek. Het publiek werd dol enthousiast.

De verschijning van mijn nieuwe jurk had zelfs zo'n hevig effect, dat de aandacht voor de wagens van twaalf, elf, tien en acht, volledig werd afgeleid. Iedereen keek nu naar de wagen van district negen waar de onbereikbare jongen opstond en het meisje dat golfde als de wind. Ik merkte dat Valerian's houding veranderde en dat hij nog meer de stoere jongen uit ging hangen. Hij knipoogde zelfs naar een paar jongere Capitool meisjes, waarvan er een flauw viel terwijl de anderen enthousiast foto's maakten van dit magische moment.

Om de een of andere reden ergerde ik me erg aan het gedrag van Valerian. Ik porde hem in zijn zij en lachend keek hij op. Ik probeerde niet al te boos te kijken, zodat hij aan mijn ogen zou kunnen zien wat er aan de hand was. Het publiek zou het op deze manier niet door hebben, dus dat was des te beter voor ons. Valerian bleef maar naar me glimlachen met een enigszins, arrogante glimlach.

O, dus jij wilt het zo spelen mannetje? Ik glimlachte op dezelfde arrogante manier terug en draaide me toen weer om naar het publiek. Op de meest aantrekkelijke manier begon ik kushandjes uit te delen aan de mannelijke Capitool inwoners. Sommigen joelden mijn naam, anderen gooiden rozen naar me. Ik rook even aan ze en zwaaide toen liefelijk terug. Wat Valerian kon, kon ik ook.

Blij glimlachend en enthousiast zwaaiend, vlogen we op onze wagen het Capitool door naar de villa van de elite groep. Onze wagen minderde vaart naarmate we dichterbij de villa kwamen. Het gigantische plein was afgezet met hekken om de vele mensen tegen te houden. Het leek wel alsof iedere Capitool inwoner was komen opdagen om ons te zien. Het hele plein was compleet gevuld met mensen. Er stonden zelfs een paar in de fontein om ons, tributen, te bekijken. De mensenmassa zorgde voor een bont circus aan kleuren. Goud, geel, oranje en groene kleuren fonkelden in het zonlicht.

Gejuich steeg op uit het publiek en een luid applaus volgde al snel toen de eerste wagens stopten. Nog eventjes en dan zouden wij ook stoppen. Deze laatste minuten waren dus cruciaal. Ik ging weer blij door met zwaaien en deed het zo enthousiast als ik maar kon. Dit waren mijn laatste minuten om een eerste goede indruk te maken. Ik voelde hoe de wagen vaart minderde en hoe hij uiteindelijk stopte. Ik zwaaide nog een paar keer en hield toen op. Pas toen ik mijn armen weer normaal langs mijn lichaam had hangen voelde ik hoe zwaar ze geworden waren door al het zwaaien.

Ik sterkte mijn vingers en voelde hoe stijf ze geworden waren. Strekken deed pijn dus deed ik het nog een paar keer en liet toen mijn handen gewoon hangen. Hopelijk zou het snel wegtrekken en zou ik er morgen geen last meer van hebben. Plotseling schalde het volkslied van Panem over het plein heen. Zo te horen ging de toespraak beginnen. Ik keek schuin omhoog naar Valerian om zijn reactie te pijlen. Hij had een lichte glimlach om zijn lippen, maar zijn ogen stonden bloedserieus. Ik wist dat het publiek dacht dat Valerian uitkeek naar de hongerspelen, maar ik wist iets wat het publiek niet wist. Valerian's ogen zeiden genoeg. Hij zag hoe de beroeps het bloed al konden ruiken.

Dood moe en met knikkende knieën, stapte ik anderhalf uur later uit onze wagen. Ik viel er bijna uit, zo vermoeid was ik door deze dag. Dat werd vroeg naar bed gaan vandaag. Ik keek de kamer rustig rond en zag hoe de andere tributen ook uit hun wagens stapten. Sommigen zagen er net zo moe uit als ik terwijl anderen er juist uitzagen alsof ze nog een marathon konden rennen. Er was een tribuut die een beetje afweek van de rest. Hij stond met zijn armen over elkaar naar een groot, bont gekleurd schilderij te staren.

Hij leek helemaal op te gaan in zijn eigen wereld en leek de rest wel te vergeten. Het was alsof er niets anders bestond dan de jongen en het schilderij. Kleuren en gedachtes waren de enige dingen die door de eindeloos witte ruimte heen vlogen. Gedachten over de kleuren en hun betekenissen. Gedachten over de naderende stilte. Over de stilte die waarschijnlijk voor altijd zo zou blijven aangezien alleen de jongen en het schilderij bestonden. Een lichte kuch verstoorde mijn diepe gedachten. Ik schrok wakker en draaide me om.

Valerian keek me strak aan terwijl hij zijn armen over elkaar gevouwen had. Geschrokken keek ik terug. Hoe lang stond ik hier al te filosoferen? Zou Valerian er al een tijd staan wachten? Snel sprong ik opzij, bijna tegen Orchid aan. Ik mompelde een bijna onhoorbare sorry en staarde toen snel naar de grond. "Bij god, wat is er met jou aan de hand?" Ik gluurde van onder mijn haren door naar boven. Valerian keek me grijzend aan en tikte met zijn vinger op mijn hoofd. "Ik schrok. Ik wist niet hoe lang ik je al opgehouden had..." Valerian lachte.

"O dat? Dat was geen probleem. Ik wilde alleen even controleren of je niet staand in slaap was gevallen. Je geeuwde namelijk ook al een paar keer toen we terug reden dus ik vermoedde dat je misschien al in slaap gevallen was." Ik hoopte dat hij een grapje maakte. Ik had toch niet écht gegeeuwd tijdens de terugreis? Nee toch? Zo ja, hopelijk was het niemand opgevallen. Ik keek op naar Valerian en geeuwde nog eens extra nadrukkelijk.

"Ja, ik ben ook erg moe." Zei ik grijnzend.

Ik draaide me om toen ik een hand op mijn schouder voelde. Orchid stond me stralend aan te kijken. Ze schudde lichtelijk met haar handen alsof ze haar blijdschap via haar handen naar me toe kon stralen. "En?! Wat vond je er van?!" "Het ging wel goed hè?" "GOED?!" Orchid wapperde nu met haar handen en begon nerveus in haar tas te rommelen.

"GOED?! AZALEA, WAAR HEB JE HET OVER?! HET GING GEWELDIG!"

Ik wilde tegensputteren en allerlei redenenverzinnen waarom het niet goed ging, maar Orchid was me voor. Ze haalde een wit piepend ding uit haar tas. Nieuwsgierig keek ik naar het ding dat uit Orchid's tas gekomen was.

Nog voor ik kon vragen wat het was, had Orchid al op allerlei knopjes geduwd en een fel licht kwam uit het witte apparaatje. Ik knipperde even met mijn ogen en keek toen weer naar het witte ding. Ik volgde het witte licht en stuitte toen met mijn ogen op iets dat op een doorzichtige en lichtgevende krant leek. "Wat is dat?" Ik stak mijn vinger voorzichtig uit en duwde hem door de doorzichtige krant heen. Ik had verwacht dat ik iets zou voelen, maar gek genoeg voelde ik helemaal niets. Het voelde niet anders dan wanneer ik gewoon mijn vinger in de lucht stak.

"Dit is een hologram van de meest bezochte online krant in Panem. Ik stootte een Oho uit en deed alsof ik het snapte, terwijl ik eigenlijk geen flauw idee had wat het was. "Uhm... Dat is leuk voor je Orchid dat je nu altijd de krant bij je hebt, maar wat heb ik er aan?" Orchid zuchtte op een manier van: alweer een district inwoner die niets afweet van de moderne technologie van tegenwoordig. Ach, hoe kon ze het me verwijten? Wij hadden ook geen vliegende, doorzichtige kranten in district negen. "Dít, heb je er aan!" Orchid wees met haar netjes gelakte bloemen nagel naar een zin die in het kranten hologram geschreven stond.

"GROTE OOGST VOOR DISTRICT NEGEN TIJDENS HET BEGIN VAN DE HONGERSPELEN!"

Ik stond werkelijk paf van verbazing. Hoe was dit mogelijk? Hadden we écht zo'n goede indruk gemaakt dat ze zelfs een stukje over ons geschreven hadden? We waren weliswaar geen voorpagina nieuws, maar toch was er een stukje over ons geschreven! Dat betekende dat we een flinke indruk hadden gemaakt aangezien er over de andere districten, afgezonderd van de beroeps, niets geschreven was. Blijkbaar was Orchid's hyperheid aansteekbaar, want ik begon ook met mijn handen te wapperen alsof ik ieder moment kon opstijgen.

"Wat is er aan de hand?"

Valerian die zo net nog met Celsia stond te praten kwam naar Orchid en mij toe gelopen. "Dit is er gebeurd!" Orchid duwde het ding bijna in Valerian's gezicht, zo enthousiast was ze. Valerian trok zijn hoofd snel terug en zijn ogen vlogen over het digitale papier. Ongeduldig stond Orchid voor hem te wachten tot hij klaar was.

Op de helft van het stuk trok Valerian een wenkbrauw op. Orchid's gezicht betrok. "Wat is er?!" Vroeg ze angstig aan Valerian. "Uhm Orchid, heb je het hele stuk gelezen of alleen de titel?" Orchid zweeg en ik kreeg de neiging om mijn hand voor mijn gezicht te slaan. Ik ging er van uit dat Orchid het hele stuk gelezen had. Blijkbaar had ze dat dus niet gedaan. "Dacht ik al." Zei Valerian terwijl hij ons met zijn vinger op een zin die in het artikel stond.

"District negen mag er dan naar uitkijken om te gaan oogsten, maar misschien zijn zij straks degenen die als eerste opgediend worden tijdens het oogstfeest."

Ik slikte hoorbaar. En ik maar denken dat we het goed gedaan hadden. Niet opvallen, daar schoot je ook niets mee op, maar als je er juist voor zorgde dat je eruit sprong zou je als een van de eersten vermoord worden? Dit gedoe beviel me totaal niet. Ik wilde naar huis en wel nú. Valerian keek Orchid nog steeds streng aan, maar Orchid probeerde zijn blik zo goed mogelijk te ontwijken. Ze rommelde wat in haar tasje, pakte het apparaatje af van Valerian en stopte het snel weer in haar tas. Ze mompelde iets tegen ons wat volgens mij een afscheidsgroet zou moeten zijn, maar het was zo zachtjes dat het bijna onmogeljk was om te horen. Valerian zuchtte diep en schudde zijn hoofd.

Met een bezorgde blik keek hij de ruimte rond en bestudeerde de laatste tributen die zich nog in de ruimte bevonden. Wij waren een van de enigen die nog in de ruimte waren afgezonderd van district 4, 6 en 10. De twee beroeps stonden voor hun wagen wild met hun armen te zwaaien en de twee waren redelijk hard aan het schreeuwen tegen elkaar dus ik ging er maar vanuit dat ze ruzie maakten en geen gezellig praatje hadden.

De andere twee districten zaten er, in tegenstelling tot de beroeps, redelijk rustig bij. Het meisje van district 6 hing zo te zien vast aan haar wagen met haar kleding. Haar mannelijke medetribuut zat op zijn knieën terwijl hij de kleding zo rustig mogelijk los probeerde te maken. Wat een engelen geduld had deze jongen. Ik was al lang ongeduldig geworden en had het kledingstuk snel van de wagen gerukt. Ik voelde een tikje op mijn schouder.

"Ga je mee? Het is al laat en morgen moeten we goed fit zijn voor de training."

Ik knikte. Valerian had gelijk. Ik geeuwde nog eens flink en liep toen samen met Valerian naar de lift.

"Mijn lieve kleine tribuutjes! Het is tijd om op te staan en met speertjes te gaan gooien!" Ik kroop wat dieper weg onder de dekens en gluurde even naar de wekker die naast mijn bed stond. Het was pas vijf uur. Dit kon Ambrose toch niet menen? Hoe kon die vent al om vijf uur zo blij zijn? Voordat ik een antwoord kon bedenken vloog de deur van mijn kamer al open. Blij kwam Ambrose mijn kamer binnen huppelen terwijl hij een liedje floot.

"Aaaaaaazaaaaaaleaaaa! Het is training tijd!" Ik gromde wat naar hem en kroop nu helemaal onder de dekens. "Kom Azalea! Of wil je de rest nu al een voorsprong geven?"

Ik hoorde hoe Ambrose zijn voetstappen zich verplaatsten richting mijn bed. Dit was niet goed...  
Een koude luchtstroom vloog over mijn lichaam heen terwijl Ambrose de deken van mijn lichaam af trok. "NU IS HET OORLOG!" brulde ik en gooide mijn kussen naar het hoofd van Ambrose. Hij ontweek het op een haar na en maakte een gepikeerde indruk. Hij snoof een keer luidruchtig en liep toen met een opgeheven hoofd de kamer uit.

"EINDELIJK RUST!" schreeuwde ik naar de half open staande deur, hopend dat Ambrose het zou horen en me in het vervolg met rust zou laten 's ochtends. Chagrijnig sprong ik uit bed en stapte half dood onder de douche. Ik drukte op wat knopjes zonder te kijken wat erop stond. Na het douchen rook ik naar een combinatie van rozen en chocolade. Fantastisch. Ik staarde in de spiegel en probeerde mijn haar te fatsoeneren voor zover dat mogelijk was.

Na een paar pogingen kwam ik tot de conclusie dat het er gewoon niet uitzag dus besloot ik om mijn haren maar gewoon in een paardenstaart te doen.  
Ik wandelde op mijn dooie gemak mijn kamer binnen en gooide de kast deuren open. Vol verbazing keek ik in de kast. Hij was compleet leeg op één stapeltje kleding na. "Uhm...oké?" Mompelde ik en pakte het pakketje kleding op. Het bestond uit een fel blauw t shirt met op de rug in witte draad het nummer negen gestikt.

Eenmaal aangekleed huppelde ik de gang op en keek even rond. Er was niemand te zien op wat Avoxen die de was op kwamen halen na dan. In de gang sloeg ik de eerste keer rechts af en wandelde toen een gangetje vol met portretten door naar de eetzaal. Bijna aan het einde van de gang aangekomen hoorde ik al geluiden uit de eetzaal komen.

"IK ZWEER HET CELSIA! ALS JE ME OOIT NOG EENS DAT LEEUWENHOL INSTUURT IN DE OCHTEND KOMT MIJN GEEST JE 'S AVONDS HALEN!"

"Rustig Ambrose. Ik snap dat Azalea prikkelbaar kan zijn in de ochtend, maar we moeten er voor zorgen dat ze deze tijd niet ervaren als een periode waarin het ons niets boeit wat ze doen en dat we altijd alleen maar boos op ze zijn. Wij zijn inmiddels hun team, zonder ons zijn ze niets."

"DAN ZOU HET LEUK ZIJN ALS DIE KOBOLD EENS WAT WAARDERING ZOU TONEN!"

"Ja, dat snap ik. Ik zal het er met Azalea over hebben. Ach, bekijk het zo. Valerian reageert toch niet op die manier?"

Ambrose gromde iets wat erop leek alsof hij het er mee eens was. "Zie je? Niet iedereen is tegen je."

"NIET IEDEREEN NEE, MAAR DIE KLEINE HEKS... "

Plotseling zag hij mij staan.

"Oh hoi Azalea..."

* * *

**En hoofdstuk 13 is alweer af. Ik weet dat het niet zo'n lang en interessant hoofdstuk is, maar het was dan ook erg moeilijk om er wat over te schrijven. **

**Allereerst wil ik LauraTwilightHungergamesHPfan heel erg bedanken voor het beta'en van dit hoofdstuk :D**

**Ten tweede heb ik vaker de oomerking gekregen dat ik de districtsaandenken volkomen vergeten ben. Ik heb er ook helemaal niet meer aan gedacht dus heb ik even de districtsaandenken van Azalea en Valerian genoteerd.**

**Bij haar vertrek uit district 9 kreeg Azalea een buideltje met wat grassen mee en Valerian kreeg van zijn kleine broertjes en zusjes een poppetje van stro mee.**

**Ik hoop dat dit weer wat duidelijkheid heeft geschapen en ik zal snel verder aan met het verhaal. De spelen zijn immers niet ver weg meer voor Azalea en Valerian!**

**Groetjes!**

**XxwhitechocolatexX**


	14. Chapter 14

Hoofdstuk 14

Ambrose en Celsia staarden me beiden met grote ogen aan. Ik had Ambrose zijn tirade onderbroken door in de deurpost te gaan staan.

Direct toen hij mij zag, zei hij nog even slap hoi en hield toen zijn mond. Ambrose zag eruit alsof hij door de grond kon zakken van schaamte, maar Celsia daarentegen keek alsof er niets gebeurd was.

"Ga toch zitten meid en pak een broodje. Vandaag wordt een vermoeiende dag en je kunt maar beter alvast wat extra spek opbouwen voor wanneer je in de arena zit."

Ik knikte zonder iets te zeggen en schoof in de stoel tegenover Ambrose aan, puur om hem te kwellen. Rustig en in stilte at ik mijn ontbijt totdat Valerian de kamer binnen kwam lopen.

Met zijn rechterhand nog in zijn haar begroette hij ons en schoof toen aan in de stoel naast mij. Zo te zien was hij pas net opgestaan. Zijn blonde krullen staken alle kanten op en zijn gezicht had nog iets slaperigs. Hij droeg hetzelfde fel blauwe shirt als ik alleen dan het mannenmodel.

"Dus, wat is het plan?" Vroeg Valerian nadat hij een broodje open had gesneden en eerst nog eens uitgebreid gegeeuwd had.

"Dat ligt helemaal aan jullie." Antwoordde Celsia met een stalen gezicht.

"Ik ga jullie niet vertellen wat jullie moeten doen. Ik kan alleen adviezen geven en een daar van is om beiden zo veel mogelijk dingen uit te proberen zodat je op veel gebieden vaardig bent. Zijn jullie trouwens van plan om samen te blijven tijdens de spelen?"

Ik wist mijn antwoord al, ik vroeg me alleen af of Valerian hetzelfde dacht. Ik keek Valerian aan en hij keek mij aan. Onze blikken zeiden genoeg.

"We blijven samen tot het niet meer kan." Zeiden we in koor. "En jullie weten beiden dat dit juist je dood kan veroorzaken?" Dat wisten Valerian en ik dondersgoed. Samen blijven betekende meestal dat je snel dood ging, behalve als je lid van een beroeps troep was. We wisten wat voor gevaren we zouden moeten trotseren door deze keuze. Het was allemaal duidelijk en vooral dat ene belangrijke punt had ons overgehaald tot deze keuze. Alleen zouden we het beiden nog geen dag uithouden.

Vierentwintig hoofden stonden op een rijtje in het trainingscentrum. We waren neergezet in volgorde van districten dus stond ik naast de jongen van district tien die doodsbang naar de grote zwaarden keek in het midden van de kamer.

Alvast een klein voordeel. De jongen uit district tien wist zo te zien niets af van wapens. Ik glimlachte een beetje, wetend dat ik al een tribuut minder had om me zorgen om te maken. Dat gevoel duurde alleen niet zo heel lang toen ik me realiseerde dat ik ook tot helemaal niets in staat was als het ging om vechten met wat voor wapen dan ook.

De jongen uit tien had vast en zeker al eerder dieren moeten slachten, dus bloed was hij waarschijnlijk wel gewend, maar ik daarentegen viel al bijna flauw als iemand een snee in zijn vinger had. Dit werd vast een leuke dag.

Links in de metaal uitziende kamer kwam een vrouw aangelopen. Ze had een paarse vlecht en droeg een duur uitziend vecht pak.

Met een emotie loze blik keek ze de groep rond.

"Goedemorgen allemaal en welkom bij jullie eerste training voor deze hongerspelen. Allereerst wil ik jullie allemaal van harte feliciteren dat jullie hier op dit moment mogen staan."

Op de achtergrond hoorde ik Valerian diep in ademen, maar ik besteedde er geen aandacht aan. Me er over opwinden had toch geen zin. De vrouw ging verder met haar verhaal.

"In deze ruimte staan verschillende trainingsattributen klaar waarop jullie je vaardigheden voor de spelen kunnen oefenen. Links zijn de vechtsporten en wapens. Rechts worden er vooral overlevingstactieken geleerd.

Jullie krijgen maar een paar dagen de tijd om te trainen dus benut je tijd goed en verspil geen minuut."

Met een streng gezicht keek de vrouw de rij langs.

"Heeft iemand nog vragen?"

Even bleef het stil totdat een irritante kraakstem de stilte verstoorde.

"Kunt u ons misschien een basis zwaard techniek laten zien?"

Iedereen die rechts naast mij stond, boog zich wat verder naar voren om te zien wie er sprak. Ik was zelf ook best nieuwsgierig, dus leunde ik ook wat naar voren.

De vraag was gesteld door een meisje met kort geknipt bruin haar en een arrogant gezicht. Ik kende haar ergens van, alleen kon ik mijn vinger er niet zo snel op leggen.

Ik dacht even diep na en toen schoot het me te binnen. Zij was de beroeps waarmee ik in de lift had gestaan de eerste dag. Hoe kon ik dat arrogante gezicht nu vergeten?

"Als je een demonstratie wilt, vraag je dat maar aan een van de daar voor aangewezen personen."  
Zei de vrouw zonder enige emotie te tonen.

Het meisje lachtte schamper.

"U durft gewoon niet."

De houding van de vrouw verstarde. Plots banjerde ze naar het rek met zwaarden en trok er een uit. Met grote passen liep ze weer terug naar de groep terwijl haar ogen snel over de rij heen vlogen.

Zo te zien was ze op zoek naar een vrijwilliger. Ik probeerde zo onopvallend mogelijk te doen en ontweek vooral haar blik die wel door mijn ziel heen leek te prikken.

Ik keek net naar links, toen de vrouw wat riep.

"Jij daar."

Niemand reageerde dus draaide ik voorzichtig mijn hoofd een stukje. Ik zag hoe de puntige nagel van de vrouw mijn kant op wees. Waarom, waarom dacht ik bij mezelf.

Als een doodsbang konijntje staarde ik de vrouw aan. Haar ogen vernauwden zich en het meisje uit vier liet een hatelijk lachje horen.

"Jij daar, hier. Nú."

Ik was compleet verstijfd en kon geen stap verzetten. Snel keek ik de ruimte rond op weg naar een vluchtroute, maar dat was natuurlijk zinloos.

Ik verzamelde alle moed die ik in me had en liep met kleine stapjes naar de vrouw toe. Bij haar aangekomen duwde ze me gelijk een groot en zwaar zwaard in mijn handen.

"Goed, ik zal jullie nu laten zien hoe je een basis techniek uitvoert."

Ze spuugde het bijna naar het meisje uit vier toe, zo geïrriteerd klonk haar stem. Fijn, dat had ik weer.

"Jij, negen, ga tegenover me staan met je benen lichtjes gespreid en beide handen aan het zwaard."

Zonder na te denken deed ik wat ze vroeg. Mijn linkerhand voegde zich bij mijn rechterhand zodat ik het zwaard stevig vast had. Ik ging in een lichte spreidstand staan en haalde diep adem. Kom maar op, ik ben er klaar voor, sprak ik mezelf bemoedigend toe.

De vrouw deed hetzelfde als ik, alleen keek ze op een heel enge manier waardoor ik kippenvel op mijn armen kreeg.

Het was doodstil terwijl de vrouw en ik elkaar strak aankeken. Net toen ik dacht dat ze gewoon geblufd had rende ze plotseling als een speer op me af met haar zwaard in de aanslag.

Ze slaakte een kreet en haalde uit naar mijn borstkast. Vliegensvlug liet ik mijn handen het zwaard verzetten waardoor het tegen het zwaard van de vrouw aanketste. Een doffe knal vulde de ruimte en even leek ik verbazing af te lezen van het gezicht van de vrouw.

Dit had ze vast niet verwacht, ik trouwens ook niet. Helaas duurde haar verbazing niet lang, want de blik in haar ogen veranderde al snel naar een woeste blik. Een blik die eruit zag alsof hij wilde doden.

Vanuit haar goudgele contactlenzen keken twee grote pupillen me aan. Ik zag mijn eigen verschrikte gezicht erin en nog voordat ik iets kon doen schoot de vrouw naar links en vloerde me.

Met een klap kwam ik op de harde ijzeren vloer terecht. Een pijnscheut schoot door mijn rug heen en een lachje schoot door de kamer heen.

District vier, de enige die op dit moment kon lachen, dat was zij.

Ik probeerde opzij te rollen zodat ik me kon herstellen, maar de vrouw was me voor.

Ze tikte met haar voet het zwaard uit mijn handen en zette toen haar voet op mijn buik. Ik voelde de druk van haar harde schoenzool tegen mijn maag en moest bijna overgeven van de kracht die ze zette, maar ik hield me sterk. Ze duwde met de punt van haar zwaard tegen de plek waar mijn hart zat.

Ik voelde de punt door mijn shirt heen in mijn vlees prikken en wist dat ik verloren had.

"Dit is dus een van de basis technieken. Aanvallen, afleiden, vloeren en controle nemen."

De vrouw had voor het eerst sinds ik haar zag een glimlach op haar gezicht. Het was alleen geen normale glimlach.

Het was net zo'n glimlach die ook de beroeps nu om hun lippen hadden.

"Dit was mijn instructie voor vandaag. Voor de rest wens ik jullie veel succes."

De vrouw haalde het zwaard van mijn borstkast af en ging weer met beide benen op de grond staan. Ze knikte de groep toe als teken dat iedereen naar zijn onderdeel van keuze mocht gaan.

Toen gooide ze het zwaard met een ferme zwiep recht in het hart van een van de trainingspoppen.

De beroeps waren totaal niet onder de indruk en waren al druk aan het praten over hun moord technieken terwijl de rest van de tributen aan de grond genageld stonden. Het leek wel alsof iedereen nu pas de ernst van de situatie inzag. Iedereen leek zich nu pas te realiseren dat dit geen makkelijke opgave zou worden.

"Wat was dàt!?"

Valerian staarde me met grote ogen aan.

Ik lachte.

"Oké, dit gaat heel grappig klinken, maar ik heb zelf ook geen flauw idee wat ik net gedaan heb."

"Je blockte gewoon haar eerste aanvalsslag! Ha, je had haar gezicht eens moeten zien. Het leek wel alsof je d'r dwong om op een citroen te zuigen."

Ik straalde helemaal. Dit was de eerste dag van de training en ik kreeg nu al een complimentje. Weliswaar van mijn mede district tribuut en vriend, maar oké, het was in ieder geval iets.

"Oké, genoeg gepraat. Tijd om de rest eens te laten zien wat we kunnen."

Valerian had een vastberaden blik in zijn ogen en hij leek wel te stralen van enthousiasme. Was dit puur om de beroeps de goede indruk te geven of was Valerian écht enthousiast?

Voordat ik het kon vragen zag ik dat Valerian al bijna bij het speer werpen was aangekomen. Ik had zelf nog geen flauw idee waarmee ik wilde gaan oefenen, dus liep ik maar als een loyale puppy achter Valerian aan.

Een paar minuten lang keek ik verwonderd naar het grote spitse ding dat voor me lag. Ik wist drie dingen zeker. Een: het ding zag er scherp uit. Twee: ik zou mezelf zeker weten pijn gaan doen met dit ding. Drie: ik had geen flauw idee hoe ik het moest hanteren. Deze drie dingen waren dus al een dodelijke combinatie. Even voor de duidelijkheid, voor mezelf.

Voorzichtig stak ik mijn handen uit om het koude en gevaarlijke ding vast te pakken. Eenmaal in mijn handen bestudeerde ik het eens goed. De speer was ijskoud en verrassend licht. De punt van de speer fonkelde in de koele led lampen.

Het zag er gevaarlijk en pijnlijk uit. Ik duwde mijn vinger kort tegen de punt aan en voelde gelijk hoe scherp het was. Toen ik mijn hand weer terug naar mijn gezicht bracht, zag ik dat er een beetje bloed uit mijn vinger liep.

Dit ding was dus niet puur voor de show. En dat terwijl dit alles wel een show was. Wij waren de acteurs, de Capitool inwoners waren het publiek, de spelmaker was de regisseur, Ceasar was de presentator. Het was allemaal een show, maar aan de andere kant ook niet. We hadden geen scripts. Zouden we sterven in het programma, dan zouden we in het echt ook sterven.

"Sta je weer te dromen?"

"Huh? Wat?!"

Ik schrok op en keek recht in een paar ijsblauwe ogen.

Geschrokken deinsde ik snel achteruit. Valerian glimlachte lichtjes, maar schudde tegelijkertijd zijn hoofd.

"Kom wazige, we verliezen kostbare tijd."

Ik knikte en wandelde vlug naar een van de poppen. De speer voelde nog steeds koud aan ondanks dat ik hem al lang vast had.

"En nu?" Ging er door mijn hoofd.

Want hier stond ik dan met een speer in mijn handen terwijl ik geen flauw idee had hoe ik het ding moest hanteren. Paniekerig keek ik de ruimte rond en zag hoe de andere tributen al druk aan het trainen waren.

Wanhopig probeerde ik uit te vogelen hoe ik moest gooien met de speer, maar na een paar zeer mislukte pogingen hield ik er ook maar mee op.

Ik keek nog eens rond en zag tot mijn schrik een groepje beroeps staan die naar mij aan het kijken waren terwijl ik stond te prutsen met de speer.

Ik ademde diep in, haalde mijn neus op en probeerde de speer zo goed mogelijk richting de pop te smijten, alleen zonder succes. De speer kwam een flink stuk voor de pop al neer. Gelijk hoorde ik achter me gelach. Ik hoefde me niet om te draaien. Ik wilde me niet omdraaien. Ik wilde door de grond zakken en verdwijnen.

"Niets van aan trekken. Het zijn zelf een paar sukkels die nog niet eens weten hoe ze hun hersens moeten gebruiken."

Verrast keek ik naar links, omdat ik de stem niet kende. Links van me stond een jongen met rossig haar en bruine ogen.

Met een diepe frons keek hij het groepje na. Hij zag er erg tenger uit maar was toch zeker twee koppen groter dan ik. Lichtjes leunde ik opzij zodat ik kon zien welk nummer hij op zijn shirt had staan.

Beetje bij beetje zag ik wat er op zijn shirt stond totdat hij zich helemaal met zijn rug naar me toe draaide. Snel ging ik weer recht staan, bang dat hij boos geworden was.

Recht voor mijn ogen zag ik in een mokka kleur het cijfer vijf. Ik hoorde een klein licht lachje uit het lange lijf komen en een glimlachend gezicht draaide zich om.

"Maak je maar geen zorgen, ik ben hier niet om je te bespioneren zodat ik je straks lekker kan afslachten."

Hij grinnikte en de sproetjes dansten op zijn wangen heen en weer. Opgelucht liet ik een zucht horen. Ik was al blij dat ik niets gezegd had.

Stel het was inderdaad een beroeps geweest die een ruzie wilde uitlokken, dan was het nu al duidelijk geweest dat ik het bloedbad niet zou overleven.

Net toen ik wilde vragen wie hij was hoorde ik een stem die iets naar ons schreeuwde.

"Hale! Wat sta je nu weer te kletsen! We hebben daar geen tijd voor! Kom nu hier er is werk aan de winkel!"

Nieuwsgierig keek ik om de jongen heen om te kijken wie er zo door de ruimte schreeuwde. Helemaal achterin in de ruimte bij het onderwerp zwaard vechten stond een fors meisje met een blonde paardenstaart.

Haar hoofd was knalrood van de inspanning en was waarschijnlijk nog roder geworden door het schreeuwen. Toen de jongen genaamd Hale niet gelijk reageerde begon ze geïrriteerd met haar handen te zwaaien en allerlei gebaren naar ons te maken. Sommige snapte ik, andere niet en bij sommige wilde ik niet weten wat ze betekenden.

Nog steeds aan het glimlachen draaide de jongen zich nu helemaal naar mij om.

"Sorry, ik denk dat ik moet gaan. De baas roept."

Hij wees met zijn duim naar het schreeuwende monster achter ons. Het geschreeuw werd harder en ging nu zowat ongeveer over in het geluid van een stem in een megafoon.

Hij zuchtte eens diep en stak toen plotseling volkomen onverwacht zijn hand naar me uit. Even keek ik naar zijn hand, maar stak toen ook die van mij uit. We schudden elkaar de hand.

"Leuk je gekend te hebben. Hoe heet je eigenlijk?"

"Azalea" zei ik snel zonder te aarzelen.

"Nou, veel geluk Azalea. Misschien kom ik je nog eens tegen!"

Hij stak zijn hand in de lucht zoals veel piloten dat vroeger deden en rende toen vlug naar de schreeuwende blonde megafoon toe.

Ik keek Hale nog even na en zag hoe het blonde monster nog steeds aan het schreeuwen was. Zo te zien begon ze zich nog meer op te winden, want haar gezicht leek nu wel paars te zijn. Hale leek zich er niet veel van aan te trekken. Hij luisterde naar het verhaal van het monster en haalde zo nu en dan zijn schouders op. Ik lachte. Hij deed me een beetje denken aan Valerian. O ja! Valerian! Speer werpen!

Voordat ik het zelf wist stond ik al weer op de baan te prutsen bij het speer werpen. Deze keer duurde het belachelijk maken van mezelf gelukkig wat korter, want er kwam een oudere man naar me toe die me zo te zien ging helpen met het speer werpen.

Na ongeveer een uur geoefend te hebben had ik de basistechniek een beetje onder de knie, maar het was nu al duidelijk dat dit niet mijn wapen van keuze zou worden. Ik bedankte de man voor zijn les en slenterde toen verder door de ruimte op zoek naar een nieuw onderdeel. Valerian was op het moment druk aan het zwaard vechten met een van de instructeurs.

Zo te zien ging het hem best goed af, al had hij af en toe moeite met het afweren van slagen. Na dit gezien te hebben was ik ook vastberaden om vandaag iets goed onder de knie te krijgen. Ik speurde de ruimte nog eens rond en mijn blik viel op het mes werpen.

Er waren niet veel tributen aanwezig, wat ik alleen maar gunstig vond. De meeste beroeps bevonden zich gelukkig bij de behendigheidstraning. De andere tributen die ook met messen aan het trainen waren, waren de twee uit acht en een jongen uit elf.

Ik mengde me in het groepje en pakte vier messen uit een zilverkleurige koker. De messen voelden net zo aan als de speer. Hard en koud. Zoals het hele complex hier trouwens. Ik zocht een pop uit die nog vrij was en begon erop te oefenen. Het mes in mijn handen leggen ging op zich best goed, maar het gooien was een heel ander verhaal.

Iedere keer als ik een mes gooide ging het ding er telkens zeker een meter naast. Nu begon ik me toch redelijk te ergeren aan mijn eigen onhandigheid. Misschien moest ik wel sterven en was dit een voorteken.

Ik had al een grote kans om het niet te overleven, maar als ik helemaal niets kon was mijn overlevingskans nog kleiner. Ik moest dus iets leren, kostte wat het kostte. Dan had ik teminste iets waarmee ik me kon verdedigen mocht het nodig zijn. Aangezien het speer werpen al helemaal geen succes was, besloot ik om verder te gaan met het mes werpen.

Beetje bij beetje werd ik wel wat beter, maar mijn worpen waren nog steeds niet erg overtuigend. Compleet geïrriteerd door een worp die alweer gemist had, slaakte ik een diepe zucht en gooide mijn laatste mes op de grond.

"Nu niet opgeven. De hoop is nog niet gevlogen."

Met een boos gezicht keek ik op. Voor me stond een jonge man met een koker vol messen. Hij had een bruin baardje en kort stekelig haar met donkerblauwe strepen erin.

"Waarom zou ik niet opgeven? Ik sta hier al zeker twee uur en het wordt maar niet beter!"

Schreeuwde ik bijna naar de man. Even keek hij me inschattend aan.  
"Zo slecht ben je helemaal niet, weet je dat? Je hebt alleen een heel aparte manier waarmee je gooit. Ik kan mijn vinger er niet op leggen, maar je doet telkens iets heel anders dan de andere tributen."

Hij probeert me vast wat moed in te spreken, dacht ik.

De man keek me nu al een tijdje aan zonder iets te zeggen. Het leek wel alsof hij nadacht over iets.

Plotseling verdween de diepe frons van de man en keek hij alsof hij het antwoord op een moeilijke vraag wist.

"Wacht, uit welk district kom jij?"

Waarom wilde deze gast dat überhaupt weten? Zodat hij zeker wist dat hij niet met een beroeps stond te dollen?

"District negen." Antwoordde ik nors terwijl ik naar de trainingspoppen keek.

"Dus dat is het!"

De man knipte luid met zijn vingers en banjerde toen gehaast weg.

Zie je wel? Hij wist nu vast dat ik niet meer te redden was, dus liet hij me met rust. Ach wie kon het hem kwalijk nemen?

Ik raapte mijn mes van de grond en probeerde nog eens te gooien naar de poppen. Zoals ik al verwachte, faalde ik weer hevig in het raken van de poppen. Ik stond op het punt om nog een mes te smijten toen ik voetstappen hoorde die langzaam dichterbij kwamen. Ik draaide me om en zag de man weer staan.

Wat moet je nou? Wilde ik vragen, maar toen zag ik dat de man iets in zijn handen had. Het was weer zo'n messen koker alleen had deze een andere kleur. De messenkokers op het rek waren zilver, maar deze was goud.

"Wat is dat?"

Vroeg ik nieuwsgierig.

"Dit?"

De man wees naar het blik.

"Dit, is jouw redding."

Even staarde ik de man onbegrijpelijk aan. Waar had die gek het over? Een messenkokertje kon mij echt niet redden van een massa slachtpartij.

De man draaide de deksel van het doosje af en haalde iets tevoorschijn wat ik heel goed kende. Het gouden blik was gevuld met gouden sikkels.


	15. Chapter 15

Hoofdstuk 15

Een beetje verbaasd keek ik de man met het blik aan. Waar had hij die sikkels vandaan gehaald? Ik bedoel, het zijn niet de meest voorkomende wapens, als je ze al wapens wilde noemen.

"Dus ik ga mijn eigen leven redden door grassen om te hakken?" Zei ik sarcastisch tegen de man met het blik.

Hij glimlachte schamper.

"Dat zou je kunnen proberen ja, maar ik kan je ook leren hoe je ze kunt gebruiken als wapens. Ze werken eigenlijk hetzelfde als dolken of messen.

Je moet alleen leren om er mee te gooien, maar aangezien jij opgegroeid bent met deze dingen lijkt me dat voor jou niet zo'n probleem."

Ik maakte even een optelsommetje in mijn hoofd voordat ik antwoord gaf.

Ik had een paar redenen om ja te zeggen.

Een: dit waren inderdaad "wapens" waar ik vertrouwd mee was, dus het hanteren van de sikkels had ik sowieso al onder de knie.

Twee: ik had niet veel andere keuzes aangezien ik in de rest niet eens een beetje goed was.

Daarentegen had ik ook een reden om nee te zeggen. Wie weet was die man wel omgekocht door de beroeps om mij voor de gek te houden. In het Capitool werd corruptie toch geaccepteerd dus voor dit zouden ze vast geen uitzondering maken.

Argh! Wat moest ik doen!

Ik voelde mijn handen klam worden en merkte dat ik mijn blik afwendde van de man en naar de grond begon te kijken.

Schuin keek ik even op naar de sikkels. Ze zagen er zo vertrouwd uit. De neiging om ze vast te pakken en het gevoel van thuis weer te ervaren werd alsmaar groter.

Het leek wel alsof mijn hart thuis schreeuwde als ik naar de sikkels keek. Ze mochten dan wel niet van thuis komen, maar ze hadden te maken met mijn thuis. Met mijn moeder, met Crosby. Met de gouden graanvelden en de gele zon.

Het gevoel in mijn hart werd zo sterk dat ik plots omhoog keek en het blik met sikkels stevig vast greep.

"Je hebt je keuze gemaakt zo te zien. Goed. Laten we nu maar eens beginnen met trainen dan."

De hele middag tot aan het avond eten heb ik met de man getraind. Hij heette trouwens Julian en bleek betrouwbaarder te zijn dan ik in eerste instantie had gedacht. Ik merkte ook dat mijn worpen steeds beter werden. Ik raakte de pop nu al vaker en voornamelijk in de buik.

Julian gaf aanwijzingen en zei dat ik goed bezig was, maar dat het nog beter kon. Als ik nog behoefte had aan meer training mocht ik morgen met hem verder trainen. Aan het eind van de eerste trainingsdag bedankte ik hem voor zijn lessen en liep terug naar de lift om het avond eten bij te wonen.

Verzonken in gedachten over werp technieken wandelde ik de lift binnen. Er stonden nog drie anderen in de lift, maar ik besteedde geen aandacht aan hen. Ik was veel te druk bezig met het opslaan van wat ik zojuist had geleerd.

Eenmaal op de negende verdieping aangekomen liep ik gelijk naar de eetzaal, maar toen ik daar aankwam, was hij leeg. Wat was er gebeurd? Verbaasd keek ik de ruimte rond. Iemand tikte op mijn schouder en ik draaide me om.

Achter me stond een Avox met een zilveren dienblad. Op het dienblad lag een klein wit papiertje. Ik keek hem aan en hij knikte naar het dienblad. Aarzelend pakte ik het briefje op en vouwde hem open.

_Beste Azalea,_

_Sorry dat je alleen in deze koude en lege ruimte staat. Vandaag was een slopende dag voor ons allemaal en Valerian voelde zich niet goed, dus hebben we besloten om alvast te gaan slapen. Nogmaals onze excuses voor het plotselinge vertrek. We beloven dat we het morgen goed maken._

_Nog een goede maaltijd toegewenst en een fijne nachtrust,_

_Celsia._

Verbaasd keek ik naar het briefje. Wat was er aan de hand? Valerian voelde zich niet goed, Ambrose en Celsia waren moe. Valerian zag er vanochtend nog perfect uit en Celsia en Ambrose leken ook nergens last van te hebben. Hier klopte iets niet en ik ging morgen uitzoeken wat.

Nadat de Avox weer vertrokken was bestelde ik wat te eten voor op mijn kamer en las ik het briefje nog een paar keer over. Er was iets aan de hand, maar wat, dat wilden ze me niet vertellen. Moe van de hele dag trainen, viel ik in slaap.

De volgende dag trainde ik her en der wat dingetjes, maar het grootste gedeelte van de tijd was ik toch bij Julian en het sikkel vechten. Ik was al beter dan gisteren en het zag er ook allemaal een stuk hoopvoller uit.

Misschien dat ik toch nog iets kon betekenen voor deze hongerspelen, niet alles hoefde af te hangen van Valerian! Ik kon hem ook een beetje helpen. Ze hadden vertrouwen in me! Het zou goed komen!

Ik keek rond op zoek naar hem, aangezien ik hem en de rest vanochtend ook al niet had gezien bij het ontbijt. Ik begon een beetje het gevoel te krijgen dat ze me ontliepen, maar zette dat snel uit mijn hoofd. Nee, dat zouden ze niet doen. Ik zag Valerian staan bij het vallen maken.

Zijn blonde haar zat net zoals altijd, maar er was iets veranderd in zijn houding.

Zijn schouders hingen lichtjes naar beneden en af en toe leek het alsof hij een zware geeuw moest onderdrukken. Zou hij écht ziek zijn?

Ik antwoordde gelijk nee, toen ik zag hoe hij een paar,minuten later aan een rekstok zich aan het optrekken was.

Hij was niet ziek, waarom zou hij liegen? Bezorgd liep ik naar het onderdeel 'veilig voedsel' waar ik de rest van de tijd bleef.

Bek af van de training sleepte ik mezelf de lift in. Eenmaal in de gang dacht ik eraan om me om te kleden, maar daar had ik geen zin in en ik was toch al te laat. Ik kon maar beter de confrontatie aangaan met iedereen.

De rest zat al aan tafel en Valerian was zo te zien druk bezig om al zijn verhalen aan de rest te vertellen.

Ziek? zeker. Dacht ik toen ik hem op zijn stoel zag zitten met een mega grijns.

Toen hij mij vanachter de glazen deur aan zag komen lopen begon hij enthousiast met zijn armen te wuiven dat ik naar hen toe moest komen.

Onder zijn ogen zaten dikke wallen en ik durfde te wedden dat hij even een bezorgde blik naar me wierp voordat hij zijn glas met water pakte.

Zou hij dan toch niet gelogen hebben? Allerlei ideeën vlogen door mijn hoofd. Ik kon er niet meer tegen en stopte ze weg. Ik zou zo wel antwoord krijgen.

Ik wilde reageren op zijn blik, maar nog voordat ik de kans kreeg had hij alweer een dikke grijns op zijn gezicht geplakt.

Ik legde mijn hand op de koude ijzeren klink en maakte de deur open. Ik bereidde me alvast voor op een tirade van Ambrose omdat ik te laat was voor het eten, maar er gebeurde iets totaal onverwachts.

Ik had me al voorbereid op Ambrose zijn geschreeuw, want ik had van twee voren al bedacht dat als hij moeilijk zou doen, ik hem zou herinneren aan gisteren en ik was zijn geschreeuw van eerder nog niet vergeten.

Nog voordat ik een voet in de kamer had kunnen zetten had ik een dikke haarbos in mijn gezicht en twee zoenen op mijn wang.

Ambrose leek wel doorgeslagen te zijn.

Hysterisch wapperde hij met zijn met ringen bezaaide handen terwijl hij om de haverklap schreeuwde "Ze is gered! Wij zijn gered!".

Met de rug van mijn hand veegde ik de natte zoenen van Ambrose weg, Valerian zag het en spoog bijna zijn drinken uit van het lachen.

Met een droge blik keek ik hem aan wat resulteerde dat hij alleen maar nog harder begon te lachen.

Chagrijnig keek ik hem aan. Soms kon hij ook overdrijven in dingen grappig vinden. Ik was te moe voor deze grapjes, wilde weten waarom ze me ontliepen en ik was nog steeds boos op Ambrose, dus was ik niet echt in de grappen stemming.

Ik wilde Valerian boos aankijken en snauwen dat ik moe was, maar Ambrose ging voor me staan waardoor ik Valerian niet meer kon zien.

"Lieverd! Ik ben zo blij!"

Ambrose pakte mijn schouders vast en schudde me door elkaar. Ik had sterk de neiging om me los te rukken en hem alleen maar boos aan te kijken, maar ik hield me in. Ik zou straks nog wel flippen.

"We dachten al dat het niets werd met je en dat we puur moesten vertrouwen op Valerian toen we je eerste trainingsdag zagen, maar gelukkig heb je ons een beetje van mening laten veranderen! Ik bedoel, we dachten dat je hopeloos was en dat we je eigenlijk al af konden schrijven, maar je bent niet zo slecht als we dachten!"

Ik hoorde hoe iets van bestek op een bord viel en iemand begon te hoesten.

Er viel een ongemakkelijke stilte en Celsia sprak zachtjes haar gedachten uit;

"Werkelijk Ambrose, je kunt ook té eerlijk zijn soms."

Ambrose zijn ogen werden groter toen hij zich realiseerde wat hij zojuist gezegd had. Snel liet hij me los en begon zenuwachtig te lachen.

"Liefje, natuurlijk bedoel ik dat jij ook goed bent, maar we maakten ons gewoon zorgen over je. Je weet wel, we vroegen ons af of het goed zou gaan tijdens training, want gisteren hebben we even gekeken en toen ging het niet zo goed. Als vandaag bedoel ik!"

Ambrose lachte nog een paar keer en knikte naar me, hopend op een positieve reactie van mij. Emotieloos keek ik hem aan.

"Bedankt voor jullie vertrouwen Ambrose. Ontlopen jullie me daarom? Omdat ik niets kan? Laat me raden, jij en Celsia willen me vast voorbereiden op mijn slechte prestaties die ik tijdens de spelen zal leveren. En Valerian, jij maakt je zeker zorgen en doet geen oog dicht omdat je je nu al afvraagt hoe je het met me moet gaan uithouden daar."

Ik keek iedereen nog even boos aan en draaide me toen om. Ik had geen honger meer.

Boos banjerde ik de kamer uit terwijl ik de deur met een klap dicht sloeg. Nog voordat ik ook maar twee stappen gezet had hoorde ik al geschreeuw uit de eetkamer komen.

"Mijn god Ambrose, als iemand een subtielheidsprijs mocht krijgen dan was jij het!"

"Ik heb je toch al zo vaak gezegd dat je niet gelijk moet zeggen wat je denkt, Ambrose! Weet je nog de hongerspelen van vier jaar geleden? Ja, toen was je ook al zo heerlijk subtiel."

Ik had geen zin om dit gesprek te volgen. Ik wilde alleen zijn en mokken.

Nog steeds boos stampte ik naar mijn kamer en schreeuwde nog even dat iemand die ook maar binnen durfde te komen het zou berouwen.

Toen smeet ik de deur dicht en viel op mijn bed neer. Geïrriteerd gooide ik het kussen tegen de muur. Ik had sterk de neiging om iets te slopen, maar dat zou me vast alleen maar problemen opleveren dus hield ik me in.

Steunend op mijn ellebogen lag ik te mokken op mijn bed. Hadden ze soms totaal geen vertrouwen in me? Geloofden ze nu al dat ik het niet zou overleven?

Ik heb nog niet eens de tijd gehad om me écht te kunnen bewijzen. Wilden ze nu al gelijk alle sponsoren aan Valerian geven zonder mij er ook maar iets over te zeggen?

Zou Valerian hier ook wat van af weten? Erger nog, zou hij het zelf bedacht hebben? Wie weet was zijn aardige "we zijn vrienden" politiek wel een act om me erin te luizen.

Misschien wilde hij me gewoon zo snel mogelijk kwijt, ik was toch nutteloos.

Een koud gevoel trok door mijn lichaam heen. Ik kon nu wel gaan zeuren over hen omdat ze zeiden dat ik nutteloos was, maar eigenlijk was ik dat ook.

Ik kon niet zo snel rennen als Valerian en ik had geen aanleg voor vechten met wapens of vechten op wat voor een manier dan ook.

Misschien hadden ze gelijk en konden ze me maar beter lozen. Ik was toch alleen maar een blok aan het been van Valerian als ik het vanuit hun oogpunt bekeek.

Een traan liep over mijn wang.

Nee. Ik zou niet huilen. Dat ging te ver. Huilen zou toegeven dat ze gewonnen hadden, maar ze zouden niet winnen. En ik zou daar voor zorgen.

Ik kon dit. Ik zou mezelf proberen te redden. Ik zou niet opgeven!

Er werd op mijn deur geklopt.

"Sodemieter op!" Schreeuwde ik naar de dichte deur terwijl ik uit het grote glazen raam keek.

Zachtjes hoorde ik de deur opengaan en boos draaide ik me om.

In de gele streep licht die vanuit de gang kwam zag ik Valerian staan. Zijn gezicht stond ernstig, maar het had ook iets nadenkends. Ik draaide me weer om naar het raam.

"Ik heb even geen behoefte aan je gezelschap op het moment."

De voetstappen storven niet weg, maar werden juist steeds harder.

"Ik zeg het nog een keer, maak dat je wegkomt en wel nu!"

De voetstappen werden steeds harder en Valerian leek zich nu wel recht achter me te bevinden.

In een vlaag van woede sprong ik op en haalde ik uit met mijn vuist naar zijn gezicht.

Even keek hij verschrikt, maar al snel dook hij weg en pakte hij mijn hand vast en draaide mijn arm op mijn rug.

"Laat me los! Je doet me pijn! Hou op!" Schreeuwde ik, maar het was tevergeefs.

Het zag er niet uit alsof Valerian me snel los zou laten. Woedend probeerde ik me los te rukken.

"Valerian, als je dit grappig vindt, het is niet leuk! Laat me los of ik doe je wat aan!"

"Wat wilde je doen dan?" Hoorde ik Valerian's stem zachtjes zeggen.

Een vlaag van woede en verdriet overspoelde me.

"Dus jij gelooft ook dat ik niets kan? Wat heb je überhaupt aan me? Weet je wat, maak me bij het bloedbad maar gelijk af, dan ben ik ook geen blok meer aan je been!"

"Stop met die onzin kreten."

"Het is geen onzin!" Schreeuwde ik naar hem terwijl er tranen over mijn wangen liepen.

"Dat denk je toch of niet? Dat denkt iedereen toch? Ik neem het je niet kwalijk. Als ik jou was zou ik dat ook denken hoor!"

"Jij weet helemaal niet wat ik denk."

Valerian begon nu ook geïrriteerd te raken.

Goed zo, als ik nog even doorging kon ik hem teminste slaan, want daar had ik nu behoefte aan.

Ik probeerde me nog eens los te rukken, maar des te meer ik tegenstribbelde, des te meer trok Valerian mijn arm aan.

"Laat me los!"

"Niet voordat je gekalmeerd bent en eindelijk weer eens normaal doet."

"Hoe bedoel je?! Ik doe normaal!"

"Nee dat doe je niet! Je snapt het niet!"

"Natuurlijk snap ik het wel! Ik ben ook niet dom hoor! Eerst voeren jullie een leuk toneelstukje op zodat jullie mijn vertrouwen kunnen winnen en daarna..."

"Je snapt het niet!"

Valerian draaide me naar hem om en strak hield hij mijn beide armen vast. Ik wilde hem in zijn gezicht spugen of hem bijten, maar toen ik zijn gezicht zag veranderde ik van gedachten.

Zijn ijsblauwe ogen leken donkerder dan ooit en zijn gezicht stond gekweld. Hij ademde diep in door zijn neus en zijn handen hadden mijn armen strak vast.

Hij leek onwijs boos, maar zijn ogen zeiden wat anders.

"Wat wil je nou Azalea! Dat wij je gaan haten? Dat ik je ga haten? Wil je dit alleen doen? Dan moet je het zeggen!"

"Ik ben niet degene die dit alleen wil doen! Misschien moet je jezelf die vraag maar eens stellen!"

"Azalea, stop."

"Nee, ik stop niet! Ik ben pas net begonnen! Ik weet wel dat je van me af wil! Nou, van me afkomen zal vast niet moeilijk zijn. Jij sluit je straks gewoon doodleuk aan bij de beroeps en gaat dan met hen achter mij aan. Wees maar niet bang, ik zal niets terug doen, want dat kan ik toch niet..."

"Azalea, stop!"

"Leuk toch? Dan kun je nu al eens leuk gaan fantaseren over hoe je mijn keel doorsnijdt. Geeft dat je geen goed gevoel? Ik durf te wedden van.."

"Azalea, hou op! Jij bent alles wat ik nog over heb op het moment!"

Ik hield op met schreeuwen en keek Valerian nu recht aan.

Zijn ogen keken gekweld naar mijn gezicht en zijn mond stond vertrokken. Even wist ik niet meer wat ik moest zeggen dus keek ik hem alleen maar zwijgend aan.

"Azalea, hou alsjeblieft op met zo belachelijk doen. Je weet dat ik je niet in de steek zal laten. Jij bent op het moment mijn enige grip op de realiteit. Als jij me nu de rug toe keert, draai ik door!"

"Ik hou dit niet meer uit! Zie je niet dat het me sloopt?! Ik doe al dagen geen oog dicht omdat ik weet dat als ik mijn ogen sluit, dat ik dan mijn uitgehongerde broertjes en zusjes zie. Ik wil het niet zien! Ik wil me begraven in de nepheid van dit systeem! Ik wil vergeten wat er buiten deze glanzende stad ligt!"

"Ik wil het, maar ook weer niet. Ik wil hen niet vergeten, ik moet hen niet vergeten! Als jij me nu de rug toe keert zal ik ze vergeten!"

Sprakeloos keek ik Valerian aan.

De pijn in zijn ogen was met geen woorden te beschrijven. Het leek wel alsof hij in mijn ogen zijn broertjes en zusjes zag staan. Alleen en zonder eten. Dat was zijn reden om terug te keren.

Ik verzette me niet meer. Mijn armspieren verslapten zich. Valerian haalde diep adem en probeerde wat van zijn emoties weg te poetsen.

"Dus alsjeblieft Azalea, doe nou niet alsof je waardeloos bent. Want zelfs al kun je niet vechten als de beste, voor mij ben je wel belangrijk. Niet als vechtpartner, maar als herinnering en vriend die er voor me is op dagen dat ik het kwijt ben. Dagen waarop ik het liefst er zelf een einde aan maak."

"Op zo'n dagen hoop ik dat je bij me zult zijn en me weerhoudt om dat te doen. Je moet me helpen herinneren, herinneren aan hen."

Zacht huilend viel Valerian in mijn armen.

Het was me dan toch gelukt.

Ik had het ware masker achter de toneelspeler gezien.

* * *

**Tadaa! Dat was het weer voor hoofdstuk 15 :) hoofdstuk 16 ligt al klaar, maar die moet nog nagekeken worden dus vandaar dat ik jullie nog even in spanning houd ;)**

**Voor dit hoofdstuk wil ik graag mijn goede vriendin Demi bedanken die me altijd super goed helpt met het verzinnen van nieuwe ideeën. Zonder haar hulp denk ik dat veel originele dingen uit dit verhaal er waarschijnlijk helemaal niet geweest zouden zijn! Dus bij dezen, Demi, nog maals bedankt :) **

**Ook wil ik LauraTwilightHungergamesHPfan weer héél erg bedanken voor het nakijken van mijn stukken en het als eerste lezen van mijn stukken samen met Indontknow :) het is fijn om feedback te krijgen en om te zien hoe mensen je verhaal vinden. Ik ben dus ook super blij met alle goede reacties en tips die ik van iedereen heb gekregen! Ik had namelijk nooit gedacht dat het zo goed zou aanslaan. Haha deze keer is het dus een beetje een bedank rondje voor iedereen inclusief de lezers. Allemaal, super bedankt! Deze dingen maken schrijven zeker de moeite waard!**

**Groetjes,**

**XxwhitechocolatexX**


	16. Chapter 16

Hoofdstuk 16

"Sluit je ogen en adem diep in."

Ik deed wat me opgedragen werd en sloot mijn ogen. De frisse lucht stroomde rustig door mijn neus naar binnen. Ik maakte mijn hoofd leeg en zorgde ervoor dat ik volkomen geconcentreerd was.

Het ging lukken. Ik kon het. Ik ademde langzaam uit en mijn hand omsloot de sikkel nog wat beter. Mijn gedachten en zorgen liet ik uit me weg vloeien als een beekje in de zomer. Ik liet ze mee varen op de stroom en keek ze na tot ik ze niet meer kon zien.

Ik opende mijn ogen en schrok van het plotselinge felle licht. De witte tl-buizen die boven me hingen, zoemden lichtjes. Gek genoeg had het had iets kalmerends. Het was alsof de lampen me aanmoedigden. Gerust gesteld door het gezoem van de tl-buizen, spreidde ik mijn voeten en keek ik recht naar de pop die zo'n tien meter voor me stond.

"Denk er maar aan dat de pop voor je, je ergste vijand is. De persoon die je het meeste haat van de hele wereld. Geloof me, dan wordt het stukken makkelijker."

Zo galmde de stem van Julian nog steeds door mijn hoofd heen. Julian had makkelijk praten, maar ik kon op niemand komen die ik op het moment zo intens haatte. Aangezien ik toch een doelwit moest hebben pakte ik maar het meisje uit vier die me tijdens de eerste training zo uitgelachen had.

Haar houding beviel me niet. Haar manier van doen beviel me niet. Zij beviel me niet. Misschien had ik toch iemand gevonden die ik lichtjes haatte. Ik prentte me in dat zij de pop was. Ik zag de levenloze pop voor me veranderen in het lompe, maar toch behendige lichaam van het meisje.

Ze stond recht tegenover me en grijnsde naar me. Langzaam tilde ze haar arm op en wees ze mijn kant op. Zachtjes begon ze te lachen. Met een ijskoude blik wees ze met haar wijsvinger lachend mijn kant op.

In haar hand verscheen een mes dat nu op mij gericht was. Ze tilde haar arm op en gooide het mes richting mijn borstkast. Ik wilde het mes afweren met mijn eigen wapens, maar ik was te langzaam.

Recht voor me verscheen nog iemand.

Het mes raakte de persoon recht in zijn hart en hij viel om. Met een plof viel de persoon voor mijn voeten neer.

Recht voor mijn voeten lag een dode Valerian.

Woede stroomde door mijn aderen heen. Ik bracht mijn arm naar achteren en richtte op het lachende gezicht van het meisje. Zo hard als ik kon smeet ik de sikkel door de lucht heen, haar kant op.

Een licht zwiepend geluid vulde de doodstille ruimte. Mijn sikkel kwam steeds dichterbij en haar gezichtsuitdrukking veranderde van een soort blijdschap naar een doodsangst. Met grote ogen zag ze hoe de sikkel haar recht in haar voorhoofd trof.

"Prachtig! Werkelijk prachtig!"

Ik knipperde met mijn ogen. Het meisje was verdwenen en zo ook de dode Valerian. Recht voor me stond alleen nog de trainingspop met een sikkel in zijn voorhoofd.

Verbaasd keek ik naar de pop voor me. Had ik dat gedaan? Vol ongeloof keek ik nog eens naar de positie van de sikkel in het hoofd. Het was een perfecte worp geweest. De punt van de sikkel stak recht tussen de plek waar de wenkbrauwen zaten in.

"Ik denk dat jij een onderdeel gevonden hebt voor de spelmakers."

Er werd een hand op mijn schouder gelegd. Zo te horen was het Julian. Hij kneep me nog eens lichtjes in mijn schouder en liep toen naar de pop toe. Hij ging voor de pop staan en trok de sikkel er met een ruk uit.

Ik zag hem diep in ademen en toen sloeg hij toe met de snelheid van een ijsvogel.

Zijn rechterhand haalde uit en het hoofd van de pop viel met een doffe klap op de blauwe mat. Tevreden keek hij naar zijn eigen prestatie voordat hij terug naar mij liep. Met een klein boogje gooide hij de sikkel met het handvat naar me toe.

"Ik kan nu niets meer voor je doen. Vanaf nu zal het op jezelf aankomen."

Zijn lichtgroene ogen keken me serieus aan, maar zijn gezicht had iets vriendelijks. Hij groette me nog een laatste keer en draaide zich toen om.

"D.. dankjewel!"

Schreeuwde ik hem nog na.

Hij stopte even.

"Maak je geen zorgen, dit was wel het minste wat ik kon doen."

Zwijgend zaten we aan de grote glazen eettafel. Niemand zei iets. Niemand bewoog. Ambrose was met zijn vingers aan het spelen en richtte zijn blik nergens anders op dan op zijn handen. Celsia keek uit het raam en had een frons op haar gezicht.

Valerian was de enige die me aan keek. Met zijn ijsblauwe ogen keek hij me doordringend aan. Hij deed dit nu al zeker een kwartier. Dit hele kwartier lang had Valerian nog niets anders gedaan dan dat.

Iedereen zat nog in dezelfde positie als vijftien minuten geleden. Allen dachten ze dat ik nog steeds boos was om hun reactie van gisteravond. Ik was ook nog een beetje boos, maar gelukkig had Valerian me gisteravond nog weten te kalmeren.

_Nadat hij een tijdje op mijn schouder had gehuild , veegde hij zijn tranen weg en zette hij zijn oude vertrouwde grijns weer op. Hij begon een gesprek over Ambrose en Celsia en ik had op dat moment sterk de neiging om iets naar zijn hoofd te gooien, maar ik hield me in. Hij dwong me om in de groene fateuil bij het raam te gaan zitten en hij zei dat ik goed naar hem moest luisteren. _

_Toen begon hij te ijsberen door mijn kamer terwijl hij het hele verhaal uitlegde. Direct na de eerste trainingsdag had Celsia Valerian apart genomen en hem verteld over haar zorgen._

_Ze had me een tijdje bestudeerd via een van de camera's en kwam tot de conclusie dat het er niet goed uit zag voor me. Ze had me zien stuntelen bij het speerwerpen en ze had gemerkt hoe onzeker ik was geworden omdat de beroeps me uitgelachen hadden. _

_Ze wist dat ik hard moest trainen, wilde ik hier nog wat van maken dus gaf ze Valerian de opdracht om zo ver mogelijk uit mijn buurt te blijven. Door de afwezigheid van Valerian zou ik me hopelijk meer richten op mijn training dan op mijn mede tribuut. _

_Ik moest toegeven dat ik Celsia redelijk onderschat had. Ik dacht dat ze niets van me af wist, maar ik vergiste me hevig. Het was haar opgevallen dat als ik alleen was en me ergerde aan iets, dat ik me dan veel beter kon concentreren en veel gedrevener was dan normaal. Valerian had het hele plan aangehoord en had na een tijdje nadenken ermee ingestemd, maar hij wilde het wel aan Ambrose vertellen voor het geval hij iets zou horen en zijn mond voorbij zou praten. _

_Dat was niet nodig volgens Celsia, hij wist er al van. Ambrose was met Celsia mee gegaan toen ze via de camera's naar mij had gekeken. Celsia had blijkbaar veel gezucht en zat met haar beide handen in haar haar toen ze de video beelden bekeek. Dit trok Ambrose zijn aandacht, omdat hij Celsia niet op deze manier kende. _

_Hij ging achter haar staan en zag hoe ik reageerde op de lachende beroeps. Dit beeld bracht een enge herinnering in Ambrose naar boven. _

_Tijdens de hongerspelen van vier jaar geleden had Ambrose een meisje in zijn team gehad dat al sinds haar aankomst in het Capitool nog niets gezegd had. In eerste instantie dacht hij dat ze gewoon stil was, maar zijn mening zou nog veranderen. _

_De spelen waren aangebroken en het meisje stond op het platform. Nog een paar seconden en dan zouden de spelen gaan beginnen. Ambrose zat samen met Celsia gespannen voor de tv. De klok gaf het cijfer nul aan en iedereen zette de sprint in. _

_Overal renden tributen, maar Ambrose keek maar naar een tribuut. Het meisje uit negen. Voorzichtig rende ze naar de hoorn des Overvloeds en met wat geluk wist ze een zwaard te pakken te krijgen. _

_Ambrose en Celsia keken elkaar blij aan, omdat hun tribuut gelukkig een wapen te pakken had kunnen krijgen._

_Deze blijdschap was helaas maar voor korte duur. _

_Nog voordat een andere tribuut ook maar iets kon doen bracht het meisje het zwaard omhoog en stak het door haar eigen buik heen. _

_Verstijfd zaten Ambrose en Celsia op de bank. Hun tribuut had zojuist zelfmoord gepleegd. _

_Celsia en Ambrose konden het niet geloven. Celsia zat stilletjes voor de televisie en een gigantisch schuld gevoel overspoelde Ambrose. Hij dacht terug aan twee dagen geleden. De dag dat het meisje onhandig haar zwaard liet vallen tijdens de training. _

_De beroeps zagen het, stootten elkaar aan en begonnen te lachen. Doodsbleek was het meisje de toiletten in gevlucht. Ambrose zat op dat moment de camera beelden te bekijken. Celsia was koffie gaan halen voor hen en had dus niets meegekregen van de gebeurtenis. _

_Zonder er nog eens over na te denken stormde Ambrose naar de damestoiletten. Een licht gehuil was te horen vanachter een van de deuren. Hij klopte op de deur en riep haar naam. _

_Langzaam werd het slot omgedraaid en een huilend meisje viel hem in de armen. Even stond Ambrose ongemakkelijk rond te kijken terwijl het meisje tranen met tuiten huilde. Uiteindelijk vroeg hij haar wat het probleem was._

_"Ik ben bang dat ze mij straks als eerste wat aandoen."_

_Snikte het meisje._

_Ambrose zweeg en keek in de spiegel tegenover hen. Hij probeerde zo eerlijk mogelijk antwoord te geven zoals hij altijd deed. _

_"Misschien doen ze dat inderdaad liefje. Maar onthoudt goed, zolang jij ze een stap voorblijft heb je niets te vrezen." _

_Die zin. Die ene kleine zin had het meisje volkomen verkeerd opgevat. _

_Ze had erin verstaan dat het beter was om er gelijk een einde aan te maken, zodat de beroeps het niet konden doen voor haar. Ambrose daarentegen had er heel wat anders mee bedoeld. Wekenlang was hij kapot van de zelfmoord van het meisje. _

_Maandenlang had hij het zichzelf verweten dat hij iemand met opzet gedood had. _

_Net het jaar voordat Valerian en ik aan de spelen mee deden, was hij het eindelijk een beetje kwijt geraakt. Hij was het kwijt. Totdat hij mij zag en mijn reactie. Hij was doodsbang dat hij weer hetzelfde zou doen dus hield hij deze keer afstand en keek hij eerst even de kat uit de boom. _

_Toen hij de tweede dag zag dat ik nog harder ging trainen en de moed niet verloor, was hij die avond zo opgelucht dat zijn eerlijke kant het er gewoon uitfloepte. _

_Ik dacht dat hij me niet vertrouwde, maar ik zat fout. Die avond toen ik boos weg gelopen was, heeft hij de hele avond wezenloos uit het raam gestaard.  
Bang voor herhaling. _

_Bang dat hij weer dezelfde dodelijke reactie in gang had gezet als een paar jaar geleden. _

Toen Valerian gisteravond eindelijk klaar was met zijn verhaal stond ik paf. Ik wist niet wat ik moest zeggen. Mede door schuldgevoel, maar ook door verdriet en medelijden. Wat had ik gedaan.

Vanavond was dus de ultieme kans om het goed te maken. Ik was degene die deze situatie kon veranderen, dus zou ik het doen ook.

Ik dronk nog wat water en zette mijn kristalheldere glas terug op de tafel. Ik wendde me tot Ambrose.

Het was dan niet volkomen mijn schuld en ik kon nog steeds boos op hem zijn, maar dit verdiende hij ook niet.

Ik tilde mijn hand op van de leuning van mijn stoel en legde mijn hand zachtjes op de schouder van Ambrose.

"Sorry, Ambrose."

* * *

**En dat was hoofdstuk 16! Ik wil LauraTwilightHungergamesHPfan weer heel erg bedanken voor het nakijken van mijn stukken. Ook weer een bedankje voor Indontknow voor haar goede feedback en het commentaar op mijn stukken. Als laatste wil ik jullie, de lezers, nog heel erg bedanken voor het enthousiast lezen van mijn verhaal! Binnenkort hoofdstuk 17! Tot dan!**

**Heel veel groetjes,**

**XxwhitechocolatexX**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hoofdstuk 17 **

* * *

Zonder een woord te zeggen of te bewegen, zat ik op de ijzeren bank in de wachtruimte. Er zaten kleine gaatjes in de bank en zo af en toe kon ik het niet laten om er met mijn vingers er over heen te bewegen.

Ik bleef recht vooruit kijken, maar voelde met mijn vingertoppen het verschil in oppervlak. Op de een of andere manier werd ik een beetje rustiger hierdoor. Volgens mij omdat ik iets had om te doen en me mee bezig te houden.

Toen we pas net in de ruimte zaten was ik zo zenuwachtig dat ik constant met mijn benen aan het wiebelen was. Na drie minuten non stop te hebben gewiebeld vond Valerian het wel welletjes. Hij legde zijn hand op mijn knie en keek me streng aan. Gelijk was ik opgehouden en had ik zwijgend naar de grond gekeken.

Toen ik hier aan terug dacht realiseerde ik me dat het misschien verstandiger was om nu ook maar rustig te blijven zitten, dus deed ik wat van me verwacht werd. Ik haalde mijn handen van het koude gaatjes metaal af en legde ze op mijn schoot.

Om mezelf maar te entertainen keek ik de ruimte rond.

Het leek wel een grote metalen doos. Alles leek hier trouwens wel op een grote metalen kist. De hele tijd al, wanneer ik beneden in het trainingscentrum zat, had ik het gevoel alsof ze me in een ventilatie schacht opgesloten hadden.

Er zaten geen ramen in deze ruimte. De muren waren ook van een soort metaal gemaakt, alleen zag het er anders uit dan het metaal van de vloer. De vloer was licht groen en de muren hadden een donkere zwart zilveren kleur.

De ruimte was zo ongeveer twintig meter lang en 5 meter breed. In de breedte stonden rijen met bankjes waarop de tributen moesten wachten totdat ze geroepen werden. Er hingen geen versieringen in de ruimte op een plakkaat na.

Het was een groot bronzen ding dat zich ongeveer tegenover mij bevond. Gek genoeg had ik het ding nog niet bestudeerd dus kneep ik mijn ogen dicht om de kleine lettertjes beter te kunnen lezen.

In koele heldere blokletters stond er:

"De ruimte der uitverkorenen is geopend door president Snow. Jaar: 2115".

Spelen: "ter eren van de vijfenvijftigste hongerspelen is deze ruimte vernieuwd."

Ruimte der uitverkorenen? Wat een grap. Dit moest Valerian zien. Ik ging wat meer overeind zitten zodat ik Valerian beter aan kon stoten. Lichtjes porde ik met mijn elleboog in zijn zij.

Ik kreeg geen reactie.

Er van uitgaand dat hij het niet gemerkt had, porde ik nog maals. En nog maals. En nog een keer. Ik begon me nu redelijk te ergeren. Waarom reageerde Valerian niet? Ik leunde een beetje naar voren zodat ik zijn gezicht kon zien.

Onder de blonde krullen zag ik Valerian's gezicht. Hij had zijn ogen dicht en ademde heel rustig.

Was hij nou serieus in slaap gevallen?!

Ik probeerde niet al te veel op te vallen en ging weer rustig in mijn normale houding zitten. Ik stak mijn hoofd een beetje uit om te kijken hoeveel tributen nog voor ons waren.

Zo te zien zaten alleen de twee uit acht nog voor ons, dus wist ik dat ik Valerian snel wakker moest maken.

Hopend dat het niemand op zou vallen kneep ik Valerian lichtjes in zijn arm. Weer kreeg ik geen reactie. Hij was toch niet bewusteloos?

Een beetje in paniek begon ik nu harder te knijpen. Ik tikte hem zelfs op zijn arm en met tikken bedoel ik niet al te zacht. De jongen uit acht werd omgeroepen via de intercom, wat betekende dat er nog maar een iemand voor ons was.

Nu sloeg de paniek echt toe. Als Valerian niet snel wakker zou worden zouden we een probleem hebben en een hele grote. Als hij niet kwam opdagen betekende dat een nul of een twaalf.

Bij de eerste werd je gezien als het makkelijkste doelwit en bij de tweede werd je gezien als staatsvijand nummer een voor de beroeps.

Hier zou je nog gebruik van kunnen maken zou je denken, maar, nee zo dom was het Capitool helaas niet.

Tijdens de bekendmaking van de scores werd er bekend gemaakt aan de sponsoren dat die persoon niet op was komen dagen, wat dus betekende, niet op komen dagen betekent geen sponsors toegestaan.

Het meisje uit acht werd nu naar voren geroepen.

Het zweet brak me uit. Dit zag er niet mooi uit. Valerian had een goede kans om sponsoren te krijgen. Sponsoren die waarschijnlijk ons leven konden rennen.

Als ik nu in mijn eentje voor sponsoren zou moeten zorgen zou dat hetzelfde zijn als je leven in de prullenbak gooien.

Als laatste redmiddel begon ik Valerian maar te kietelen. Ik kietelde hem overal waar ik maar kon. In zijn nek, op zijn arm, ik prikte hem in zijn zij, ik blies in zijn leek te helpen.

Ik begon nu toch langzaamerhand te denken dat hij bewusteloos geworden was.

Misschien was hij wel gedrogeerd door de beroeps op de een of andere manier.

Plotseling hoorde ik een zacht gegiechel naast me. Met een ruk keek ik opzij en naast me zat Valerian zachtjes lachend met zijn handen in de zakken van zijn trui.

Ik kreeg sterk de neiging om hem te slaan.

Hij had me dus al die tijd al voor de gek gehouden.

"Ben je helemaal gek geworden? Ik kreeg bijna een hart aanval!"

Zo te zien, en te horen, hield Valerian het niet meer, dus barstte hij in lachen uit.

Ik voelde me belazerd en had het gevoel dat ik de grap niet snapte. Valerian bleef maar lachen dus draaiden een paar tributen zich nieuwsgierig onze kant op.

Ik probeerde te doen alsof er niets aan de hand was, maar dat ging een beetje moeilijk aangezien Valerian naast me gewoon door ging met lachen. Ik keek hem even boos aan en hij trok speels een wenkbrauw op.

Toen schalde de stem weer door de intercom.

"District negen."

Gevolgd door een lichte kraak.

"Waarom deed je dat nou?"

Valerian zuchtte op een manier alsof ik iets niet begreep. Hij haalde zijn handen uit zijn zakken en stond op. Hij draaide een halve slag en aaide me even over mijn hoofd zoals mensen hun kleine broertje aaiden.

Ik voelde me nu net een huisdier. Waar waren mijn honden koekjes?

Valerian zag mijn droge blik en moest weer lachen.

"Waarom ik dat deed?"

Hij lachte.

"Je moet je soms een wat minder zorgen maken. Zoals je ziet komt het vaak gewoon vanzelf wel goed."

Verbaasd keek ik Valerian aan.

Ik wilde schreeuwen en mopperen dat hij eens moest ophouden met die flauwe grapjes van hem, maar voordat ik dat kon doen zwaaide hij al naar me en liep hij door de automatische deur naar buiten.

Toen was ik weer alleen met mijn eigen zorgen. Bijtend op mijn nagels wachtte ik op het verlossende eindsignaal. Ik moest toegeven dat ik het wachten waarschijnlijk nog erger zou vinden dan de uitvoering zelf.

"Zou zij dit ook gedacht hebben?"

Schoot er door mijn hoofd.

Zou Mallow dit ook zo beleefd hebben?

Ik stelde me voor hoe Mallow zou wachten voor haar uitvoering. Waarschijnlijk was ze op haar handen gaan zitten en had ze op haar lip gekauwd. Dit deed ze namelijk altijd in stressvolle situaties. Ik glimlachte schamper naar de grond.

Grappig. Ik leek nu wel een beetje op haar zoals ik hier nu zat. Bijtend op mijn nagels terwijl ik wiebelde met mijn benen. Zouden deze minuten altijd zo zenuwslopend zijn? Zou elke tribuut dit zo ervaren? Ik kon geen antwoord geven op deze vragen, want het zachte gekraak via de intercom kondigde kondigde al aan dat ik naar voren moest komen.

Nog voordat de stem "district negen" had kunnen roepen, was ik al opgestaan. Ik ademde diep in en uit. Ik veegde mijn zweterige handen af aan mijn blauwe trui en liep toen met gebalde vuisten richting de deur die mijn ondergang kon ontketenen.

Na een lange donkere gang kwam ik in een fel verlichte kamer. Ik knipperde even met mijn ogen.

Ik hoorde stemmen, gelach en het gerinkel van bestek. Mijn ogen waren ondertussen gewend aan het felle licht dus keek ik de kamer eens rond.

De kamer leek veel op de ruimte in het trainingscentrum, alleen was deze kamer beter verlicht en waren de muren wit. Wat me ook opviel aan deze kamer was de ruimte met glas rechts van me. Achter de dikke glazen wand zaten allerlei mensen. Het leek wel alsof er een feestje aan de gang was. Er werd gelachen en gedronken. Borden werden vol geschept, er was zelfs een chocolade fontein.

Dit alles zag er meer uit als een extreem duur feestje dan als een beoordeling voor een doodsbenauwde tribuut.

Een beetje opgelaten schuifelde ik naar het rek met wapens toe. Om de zoveel passen wierp ik eens een blik richting het glas om te kijken of iemand me opgemerkt had. In eerste instantie leek het alsof niemand me gezien had, maar nadat iedereen zijn bord leeg gegeten had en zijn laatste mop verteld had, vestigde iedereen achter het glas de aandacht op mij.

Ik deed alsof ik het niet gezien had en liep door naar het ijzeren rek met wapens. Een tijdje stond ik stil voor het rek en zocht ik mijn wapen van keuze. Gelukkig had ik hem al snel gevonden.

De gouden kleur sprong er namelijk heel erg tussenuit, aangezien de rest van de wapens zilver kleurig waren. Voorzichtig stak ik mijn bevende handen uit en pakte ik de twee gouden sikkels vast. Ik voelde mijn handen beven en schudden toen ik naar de baan met de trainingspop liep. Het was ondertussen doodstil geworden in de glazen kamer. Het enige geluid dat je zo af en toe hoorde was iemand die moest hoesten.

Vol spanning vestigde ik mijn ogen op de pop en ging ik in aanvalspositie staan. Ik voelde hoe de ogen van de spelmakers zich in me boorden bij iedere zet die ik deed. Het voelde eng aan. Zij hadden immers mijn leven in hun handen.

Zij waren een van de doorslag gevende factoren in de keuze tussen leven en dood. Met andere woorden, ik moest dit moment dus niet verknallen.

Een diepe zucht verliet mijn lichaam. Ik maakte mijn hoofd leeg en dacht alleen nog maar aan mijn sikkels en de pop. Dit was het enige wat telde op het moment. Nou, daar ging ik dan. Ik bracht mijn arm naar achteren, richtte en liet hem toen terug veren als de slinger van een katapult. Enige seconden later deed ik met de andere hetzelfde.

Met een daverende snelheid vlogen mijn sikkels op hun doel af. Ik tuurde ze na in de hoop dat ze neer zouden komen waar ik wilde. Ik sloot mijn ogen voor een moment en opende ze weer toen ik een harde "tak" hoorde.

Recht voor me, aan het eind van de mat stond de pop.

Een sikkel stak in de buik van de pop. De andere was er totaal naast gegaan en stak een meter verder in de muur.

Mijn handen werden zweterig en mijn hoofd voelde zwaar aan.

Ik had het verknald.

* * *

**Beste lezers, **

**Allereerst, sorry dat het zo lang geduurd heeft voordat ik mijn verhaal weer geupdate heb. Ik had het namelijk erg druk met mijn toetsweek en mijn bèta heeft het ook nog zeer druk met haar toetsweek dus hoop ik dat jullie voor deze keer even niet zo zeer op de spelling willen letten, aangezien dit hoofdstuk nog niet helemaal nagekeken is. Ik wilde jullie niet langer in spanning houden dus vandaar hoofdstuk 17! **

**Helaas heb ik nog ander slecht nieuws. Vanaf morgen (zaterdag), ga ik twee weken op vakantie dus is de kans groot dat ik niet kan uploaden gedurende twee weken. Gelukkig is er wel een lichtpuntje aan het eind van de tunnel. Ik heb onlangs mijn 500 views bereikt en daarom wil ik na de vakantie gelijk twee nieuwe hoofdstukken plaatsten! Ik hoop dat jullie er op willen wachten en ik hoop dat jullie mijn verhaal nog lezen ondanks dat het zo lang duurde totdat hoofdstuk 17 uitkwam. **

**Als laatste wil ik LeviAntonius en Azmidiske87 nog heel erg bedanken voor hun tips over het sikkel gooien. Natuurkunde is namelijk niet mijn beste vak dus ben ik blij dat er mensen zijn die het even door gegeven hebben. Ik zal er in het vervolg rekening mee houden en hoop dat jullie je niet storen aan dit hoofdstuk, waarin ik nog lekker het fantasie sikkel gooien heb geplaatst ;) Al met al nog eens heel erg bedankt en ik hoop dat jullie genoten hebben van het hoofdstuk! Tot binnenkort!**

**Heel veel lieve groetjes,**

**XxwhitechocolatexX**


	18. Chapter 18

**Hallo allemaal,**

**Ik ben weer terug en dat betekent vandaag de twee nieuwe hoofdstukken van Endless grain fields! *JAY*. Hoofdstuk 19 is weer eens wat anders dan de andere hoofdstukken dus ik hoop dat jullie er van genieten! Enjoy!**

* * *

**Hoofdstuk 18 **

* * *

Het moment van de waarheid naderde.

Doodsbenauwd zat ik op de bank naar de tv te kijken. Om me heen werd gelachen. Iedereen was relaxed, behalve ik. Het was alsof ik een gevangene was die wachtte op zijn vonnis. Zou ik ter dood veroordeeld worden of niet? Dat was de grote vraag die me nu al voor een lange tijd in zijn greep hield. Mijn opvoering was dramatisch slecht verlopen in tegenstelling tot die van Valerian. Enthousiast vertelde hij hoe goed het ging en hoe erg de spelmakers onder de indruk leken te zijn. Ik daarentegen, hield voor de rest van de tijd mijn mond. Ik probeerde niet op te vallen, zodat ze me geen vragen gingen stellen, maar helaas had mijn tactiek niet gelukt. Ambrose praatte weer tegen me voor het eerst sinds ons incident.

"Hoe ging jouw opvoering trouwens Azalea?"

Ik slikte.

"Het ging wel."

Was het enige antwoord dat Ambrose uit me wist te persen.

Ambrose trok een wenkbrauw op, maar zweeg. Het werd weer doodstil in de kamer op het geluid van de tv na. Valerian zat nonchalant in kleermakerszit op de bank terwijl hij sceptisch naar een reclame voor parelmoer shampoo keek. Normaal gesproken zou ik gelachen hebben om zijn gezicht, maar nu was ik zo gespannen dat ik aan niets anders kon denken dan aan scores. Ik zonk weer even weg in mijn eigen afschuwelijke gedachten toen de bank plotseling bewoog.

Ik keek naar links en zag dat Ambrose en Valerian in precies dezelfde houding zaten. Beiden zaten ze licht voorover gebogen met hun armen steunend op hun benen. Hun handen hadden ze in elkaar geslagen terwijl ze gespannen naar de tv keken. Het zweet brak me uit toen ik zag wat er op het beeld verschenen was. Het grote embleem van het Capitool stond als een rond draaiend muntje op het scherm.

Een zware pling schalde door de kamer heen en het Capitool muntje viel om. De camera zoomde in en in beeld verschenen twee mannen. Ze zaten aan een grote witte glanzende tafel. Zo te zien zaten de mannen op draai stoelen aangezien de man links lichtjes van links naar rechts wiebelde met zijn stoel. De wiebelende man had groen haar met klavertjes erin. Zijn kleding was zo te zien ook aangepast aan het geluksthema. Hij droeg een groen colbert met in zijn borstzak een zakdoek gevouwen in de vorm van een zeven.

Ik was zo geobsedeerd door de kleding van de man dat ik het gesprek dat ondertussen plaats vond tussen de twee, compleet genegeerd had. Ik voelde dat ik naar iets zocht om mezelf af te leiden van de spanning. Ik moest hier mee stoppen. Niet opletten zou het bekendmaken van mijn score echt niet minder erg maken. Ik moest mezelf niet af laten leiden van de scores, al wilde ik dat zo graag. Mijn ogen dwaalden af naar het het witte balkje dat onderin het beeld verschenen was.

"Avan Durdin en Zekyr Decoras."

Dus dit waren de presentatoren van de scores? Zouden zij al weten wat ik had? Ik zakte nog wat verder terug in de kussens van de bank en probeerde om niet op mijn nagels,te bijten. De spanning in de kamer was om te snijden toen iedereen het gesprek van Avan en Zekyr begon te volgen.

"En Zekyr? Ben jij ook net zo gespannen als ik?"

Zekyr knikte hevig.

"Daar ben ik het helemaal mee eens Avan! Moet je eens indenken hoe gespannen de kandidaten wel niet moeten zijn!"

Avan lachte en keek recht in de camera.

"Nou, dan laten we de kandidaten en u, het publiek thuis, niet langer in spanning! Hier zijn de eerste scores!"

De witte muur waar Zekyr en Avan voor zaten veranderde ineens in een levensgroot beeldscherm waardoor we de foto zagen van de eerste kandidaat. Zo te zien was het een jongen uit district een. Hij had blond haar dat strak en netjes naar achteren gekamd zat. Op zijn gezicht stond een grote arrogante grijns waarmee hij trots de camera in keek. Ik sloeg mijn hand tegen mijn hoofd. Snapten die mensen nou echt niet hoe onnozel ze er op deze manier uitzagen?

Ik durfde er om te wedden dat vanavond in de cafés in district negen deze jongen compleet belachelijk gemaakt zou worden.

Avan en Zekyr hielden een klein gesprekje over de tribuut in kwestie en keken daarna beiden ernstig in de camera.

"Deze deelnemer dames en heren, heeft een-."

Avan hield even op met praten om de spanning op te bouwen. Zekyr begon te glimlachen en riep toen de score van de eerste deelnemer.

"Een acht gekregen voor zijn performance!"

Een klappend geluid kwam door de boxen van de tv heen. Avan en Zekyr sloten het gesprek over de eerste tribuut af en gingen over naar de tweede. Rechts in beeld verscheen weer de foto van de desbetreffende tribuut.

Het was een klein en tenger meisje met pop achtige proporties. Haar ogen waar groot en rond en van een lichtgroene kleur. De foto was genomen op een moment waarop het meisje net over haar schouder heen keek. Haar donker blonde haar vloog als een waaier over haar schouder heen terwijl ze onschuldig in de camera keek.

"En hier dames en heren, hebben we Eglantine Jefferson! Het blonde poppetje uit district een! Ze ziet er misschien uit als kinderspeelgoed, maar laat je niet misleiden door haar ware aard."

"Zeker niet!"

Gaf Zekyr enthousiast knikkend aan.

"Dit meisje is namelijk een expert op een gebied dat niet vaak voorkomt in de spelen. Dit is helaas alles wat we mogen vertellen, want we gaan natuurlijk niet nu al de pret bederven!"

Ik hoorde hoe Valerian naast me begon te hoesten.

"Euhumhumziek"

Deze keer moest ik toch wel lachen. Zijn gezichtsuitdrukking zei al genoeg, maar zijn opmerking had het mooi afgemaakt. Ik focuste me weer op het beeld en zag hoe Zekyr en Avan weer gespannen de camera in keken om het wachten op de score nog spannender te maken.

"Dames en heren, de schattige maar toch dodelijke Eglantine Jefferson heeft een negen gekregen voor haar uitvoering! Dat wordt dus oppassen!"

Zenuwachtig begon ik aan mijn trui te friemelen. Er waren nu al twee deelnemers geweest met een onwijs hoge score. Hoe wilde ik dit ooit gaan overleven met zes van deze moord machines? Deze twee alleen al zou lastig worden, laat staan dat district twee en vier ook nog eens goede cijfers kregen. Oké, ik was zo goed als dood.

Voor een tijdje staarde ik wezenloos naar het scherm totdat ik Zekyr wat hoorde zeggen.

"En dan beginnen we nu met een van de meest geliefde districten van dit jaar, district vier!"

Een klappend geluid kwam weer door de boxen heen en rechts in beeld verscheen de foto van een jongen. Hij had bruin licht golvend haar en zwart bruine ogen waardoor hij extra dodelijk leek. Zijn gezicht daarentegen was mooi en fijn gebouwd waardoor hij best een knap uiterlijk had.

"Dit is een van de knapste deelnemers van dit jaar. Hij valt goed bij de vrouwtjes en vast ook goed bij de vrouwelijke sponsoren!"

Avan knipoogde naar de camera.

"Maar vergeet niet Avan, dat deze jongen net zo dodelijk is als ons poppetje uit district een!"

Vulde Zekyr Avan bij.

"Nee, nee. Deze jongen moet u niet onderschatten. Ik zou genieten van zijn mooie gezichtje zolang het nog kan, want hierna verandert hij in een moordende machine. En dan nu de score van deze mannelijke tribuut uit district 4."

Het standaard programma voor spanning opbouwen werd weer herhaald en toen gaf Zekyr de uitslag van de jongen.

"Een dikke tien voor Isaiah Hawkins uit district 4! Het gaat goed met de beroeps dit jaar! Eens kijken of de vrouwelijke tribuut ook zo'n goede score heeft?"

Avan knikte.

"Kom maar op met die scores Zekyr!"

De foto rechts in beeld veranderde weer en nu verscheen er iemand in beeld die ik helaas al kende. Het arrogante en slome gezicht van het meisje dat mij zo erg uitgelachen had, verscheen in beeld. De foto vond ik werkelijk afschuwelijk. Ze stond met een groot zwaard voor haar gezicht terwijl ze lachend de camera in keek. Het zwaard zorgde voor een glanzende streep in het midden van haar gezicht. Het was gewoonweg zo'n arrogante foto dat ik er bijna van moest kokhalzen. Hoe overdreven kon je zijn?

"En wie zien we hier aan onze rechter kant, mijn beste Zekyr?"

"Dit Avan? Hoe kun je dat nou niet weten!? Dit is Amaryllis Cévitana! Heb jij soms niet opgelet tijdens de aankomsten van de treinen? Heb je soms onder een steen geleefd Avan?"

"Nou, nou zeg. Je bent wel heel lovenswaardig over dit meisje. Vertel maar eens wat meer over haar dan!"

"Dat zal ik zeker doen Avan!"

Zekyr glimlachte naar de camera en vervolgde zijn speech over Amaryllis.

"Ik durf erom te wedden dat u het zich nog wel herinnert. De Hongerspelen van vier jaar geleden. Misschien dat er nu bij u een belletje gaat rinkelen. Misschien dat de achternaam u al bekend voor kwam en dit is de officiële bevestiging. Ja, dames en heren. Dit meisje is het kleinere zusje van Delphine Cévitana! Het meisje uit district 4 dat vier jaar geleden de hongerspelen op een geniale manier won! Laten we even terugblikken op dat fantastische moment!"

De witte muur achter Zekyr en Avan begon nu een filmpje af te spelen. De twee draaiden zich om in hun stoelen en de lichten in de studio werden gedimd. Op het witte scherm verscheen de hoorn des overvloeds met twee uitgeputte tributen ervoor die druk met elkaar aan het worstelen waren. De hoorn bevond zich op een onwijs hoge klif met grote scherpe rotsen.

Rechts van de hoorn waren twee meisjes met elkaar aan het worstelen. Het ene meisje was lang met glanzend zwart haar en knalrode nagels. Het andere meisje had een langer bruine paardenstaart . haar gezicht was gevuld en het leek net alsof ze haar baby vet nog moest kwijtraken ondanks dat ze zeker zeventien jaar oud leek te zijn.

De twee probeerden elkaar op de grond te krijgen en af en toe probeerde de een de ander te wurgen, maar tot nu toe zonder succes. In de verte klonk gedonder en het begon zachtjes te miezeren. Plotseling sloeg de bliksem in op een boom die niet ver van de klif af stond. Het meisje met het glanzende zwarte haar werd afgeleid en keek geschrokken met grote ogen naar de brandende boom. Het dikkere bruinharige meisje zag haar kans en duwde het andere meisje flink naar achteren.

Een gil volgde en het meisje viel van de klif af. Het bruinharige meisje liep naar het einde van de klif toe en zag dat het meisje zich nog net had kunnen redden door met haar rechterhand de bovenkant van de klif vast te grijpen. Het begon nu nog harder te regenen en het blonde meisje keek lachend naar beneden naar haar huilende slachtoffer. Twee bange ogen keken naar boven terwijl ze zachtjes iets prevelde.

"Alsjeblieft Delphine. Alsjeblieft."

Het bruinharige meisje ging op haar hurken zitten en keek naar beneden.

"Ziet er diep uit hè? Zo met al die grote puntige rotsen. Pfoe, je moest er maar eens op vallen. Dat zou pijn doen."

Het hangende meisje keek haar geschrokken aan. Het was bijna alsof ze voelde wat ging komen.

"Ik smeek je Delphine! We-"

Ze begon te huilen en dikke tranen stroomden naar beneden. De regen werd nog heviger en je kon bijna niet meer onderscheiden wat regendruppels waren en wat de tranen van het meisje.

"Alsjeblieft Delphine! We waren toch vriendinnen!? "

Delphine lachte.

"Vriendinnen? Dat woord ken ik niet. Ik weet niet hoe je vriendinnen wordt. Wat ik wel weet, is hoe je mensen gebruikt."

Ze glimlachte nog een keer lichtjes hatelijk naar het meisje en stampte toen hard met haar rechtervoet op de hand van het meisje. Het meisje slaakte een gil en viel met maaiende armen naar beneden naar de rotsige kustvlakte. Delphine draaide zich om en stak een arm in de lucht als een overwinnend gebaar.

Net nadat ze dat gedaan had, schalde er een kanonschot door de arena heen. Delphine lachte en nog een keer sloeg de bliksem in in het donkere bos dat tegenover de klif stond. De camera liet het beeld van Delphine los en ging over naar de plek waar het meisje neer gekomen was. Zo te zien was het meisje op de meest ongelukkige plek terecht gekomen.

Haar rug was doorboord door een puntige rots en bloed vloeide uit haar rug en buik. De spitse punt van de rots stak door haar rug heen alsof hij de overwinnaar van het gevecht was geweest. Regen stroomde over het lichaam van het meisje heen waardoor haar bloed werd gemengd met het stromende water. Er ontstond een klein lichtrood plasje naast de rots waar het meisje op lag gespiesd.

De camera zoomde in naar haar linker hand en hier was te zien hoe ze een klein medaillon met een familie foto erin vast hield. Een druppel bloed viel op de foto en toen werd het beeld zwart. De lichten gingen weer aan en Zekyr en Avan draaiden zich weer om naar de camera.

"Nou Zekyr, als dat geen spannende overwinning is, dan weet ik het ook niet meer!"

"Ik zei het je toch Avan! Dit zal dus vast een veelbelovende spelen worden, wetend dat we het zusje van zo'n winnares in onze arena zit!"

"Helemaal mee eens Zekyr! Laten we nu maar eens kijken wat voor een score deze moordmeid gekregen heeft!"

Het werd even stil in de studio en plechtig las Zekyr voor wat Amaryllis gehaald had voor haar performance.

"Dames en heren. Dit is ongelofelijk. Amaryllis Cévitana heeft van de spelmakers een elf gekregen voor haar performance! Dit verdient toch een applausje!?"

Zekyr legde zijn kaartjes neer en begon samen met Avan hard te klappen voor de score van Amaryllis.

"Dit is toch werkelijk merkwaardig Avan!"

"Zeker Zekyr, want er is tot nu toe nog maar een andere persoon geweest die deze score gehaald heeft!"

Even werd het doodstil in de studio.

Avan keek zenuwachtig in de camera toen hij zag dat Zekyr geen reactie gaf op zijn opmerking. Zekyr keek gespannen naar zijn kaartjes en was druk bezig met ze opnieuw te ordenen.

"Dus."

Zei Avan met een van spanning verkrampt gezicht.

"Laten we verder gaan naar de volgende tribuut!"

"Helemaal mee eens Avan! We laten het publiek toch niet nog langer wachten?"

Avan keek opgelucht toen hij zag dat Zekyr zich hersteld had en dat hij weer enthousiast deel nam in het gesprek.

Stilletjes zat ik op de bank, nog steeds bezig met het verwerken van alle informatie die ik zonet verkregen had. Als de zus van Amaryllis zoiets gedaan had, hoe erg zou zij dan wel niet zijn? Er liep een rilling over mijn rug toen ik er aan dacht dat ik misschien wel het meisje met het zwarte haar zou kunnen worden. Snel zette ik deze gedachte uit mijn hoofd. Ik was nog niet verloren, maar misschien als ik mijn score kreeg had ik wel een grotere kans om dat meisje te worden.

Bang kneep ik het kussen naast me fijn. Ik wilde nog niet sterven en al helemaal niet op die manier. Ik wilde niet sterven zodat Crosby kon zien hoe ik dood op slagveld lag nadat ik zo gesmeekt had. Het idee alleen al dat hij mij op die manier zou moeten zien. Het bezorgde me rillingen. Ik probeerde mezelf wat af te leiden dus keek ik de kamer rond.

Valerian keek nog steeds ingespannen naar de tv. Het leek wel alsof hij geen minuut wilde missen van de uitzending. Zou hij alle informatie soms opslaan in zijn hoofd zodat hij deze later nog kon gebruiken? Misschien moest ik dat ook maar eens wat meer doen. Net op het moment dat ik weer naar de tv wilde kijken zag ik hoe Ambrose met een hele rare blik op de bank zat. Zijn ogen keken naar de tv, maar het leek alsof hij niets mee kreeg van wat er op het scherm gebeurde.

Doods keken zijn ogen naar Zekyr en Avan. Ze toonden totaal geen emotie en ik vroeg me af of het wel goed ging met Ambrose. Net op dat moment draaide Ambrose zich naar mij om en keek hij me aan. Zijn ogen keken alsof ze iets niet begrepen en waren lichtelijk geïrriteerd. Was hij nou aan het huilen? Ambrose sloeg zijn ogen neer, stond op en banjerde de kamer uit. Hij was zelfs zo verward naar buiten gestormd dat hij de deur open had laten staan.

"Laat hem maar."

Zei Celsia die al de hele tijd achter mij en de bank had gestaan.

"Hij heeft het er moeilijk mee, omdat dit weer beelden waren van de spelen van vier jaar geleden. De spelen waarin alles mis gingen."

Niemand gaf antwoord dus keek ik maar weer naar de tv. Ondertussen waren Avan en Zekyr aangekomen bij district 8 wat betekende dat ik Hale gemist had. Ik vond het best jammer dat ik niet meer over hem te weten gekomen was, maar dat zou ook alleen maar voor moeilijkheden kunnen zorgen zou ik hem ooit moeten doden. Zenuwachtig volgde ik het gesprek over de twee tributen uit district 8.

Je kon gelijk zien dat Avan en Zekyr dit wat minder interessante tributen vonden, want hun enthousiastheid was een beetje weggeëbd waardoor de twee snel klaar waren met kletsen over Sunny en Justine uit district 8.

"En dan gaan we nu over naar district 9!"

Mijn bloed veranderde in ijs.

"Ja Zekyr, daar gaan we dan! En met wie mogen we beginnen?"

"We beginnen onze ronde van district 9 met de zeventien jarige mannelijke tribuut, Valerian Seabroke!"

Achter op de witte muur verscheen nu de foto van Valerian. Het was een andere foto dan van de anderen tributen. De foto toonde Valerian terwijl hij met een ingespannen gezicht aan het luisteren was naar de instructie van iets.

Zijn ijsblauwe ogen stonden serieus en hij had met zijn hand nadenkend zijn kin vast. Ik vond deze foto goed passen bij Valerian. Hij was dan een grappen maker, maar als hij serieus was dan bleef hij ook serieus voor een tijd en was hij een goede luisteraar. Dit was een van de goede kanten van Valerian en dat had deze foto mooi uitgebeeld.

"Ziet er niet uit als een slechte kerel, hè Zekyr?"

Ik hoorde hoe Valerian zachtjes moest lachen om dit compliment.

"Helemaal niet Avan! Zijn score was namelijk ook niet slecht voor een niet beroeps!"

Je kon de spanning gewoon voelen stijgen in de kamer toen Zekyr sluw de camera in keek. Valerian boog zich nog wat verder naar de tv toe en ik spitste mijn oren.

"Nou gefeliciteerd Valerian Seabroke. De spelmakers geloven in je! Je hebt een acht van ze gekregen!"

"DAT IS MIJN VALERIAN!"

Schreeuwend stormde Ambrose de kamer binnen terwijl hij Valerian op zijn schouder sloeg.

"Jongen, dat heb je netjes gedaan joh! Heb je ze soms omgekocht?"

Valerian lachte.

"Ik weet ook niet wat ik gedaan heb! Ik heb gewoon mijn best gedaan en blijkbaar was dat genoeg!"

Valerian sprong op en Ambrose stak zijn hand op. Met een dikke klap gaven ze elkaar een high five.

"Willen jullie alsjeblieft jullie blijheid nog even binnen houden? Er is hier nog iemand die vol spanning zit te wachten."

Op dit moment was ik blij dat Celsia zo snauwend reageerde naar Valerian en Ambrose toe. Normaal zou ik niet willen dat iemand naar ze zou snauwen, maar op dit moment ging ik dood van de zenuwen dus vond ik het niet zo'n probleem.

"Dus Valerian heeft het goed gedaan Zekyr, maar hoe zit het met de vrouwelijke tribuut, Azalea Dahle?"

Zekyr knikte en keek naar zijn kaartjes.

"Nou Avan, Azalea heeft-"

Zekyr stopte abrupt met praten.

Avan liet een zenuwachtig lachje horen.

"Wat is er Zekyr? Is de score zo goed dat je er stil van wordt?"

Zekyr gaf geen reactie en begon nu hevig zijn kaartjes te schudden.

"Zekyr? Wat is er aan de hand?"

Avan bleef lachend de camera in kijken, maar je kon zien dat zijn masker scheurtjes begon te vertonen.

"Zekyr? Zekyr?!"

"Er staat niets op Avan!"

fluisterde Zekyr zachtjes. Hij probeerde het zachtjes te doen, maar toch was het nog hard genoeg zodat de kijker thuis het kon horen.

"Hoe bedoel je er staat niets op?!"

fluisterde Avan terug.

"Net wat ik je zeg. Er staat geen score op."

Ik merkte dat ik op mijn nagels aan het bijten was. Waarom hadden ze geen score van mij? Ik was toch aanwezig geweest tijdens de uitvoering? Was ik soms zo slecht dat ze mijn score niet op tv wilden laten zien? Om me heen was het muisstil. Niemand bewoog en niemand zei iets. Wat was hier aan de hand?


	19. Chapter 19

**Hoofdstuk 19**

* * *

_Mijn voetstappen weerkaatsten door de holle gang. Ik was boos. Ik was woest, maar ik was ook rustig en voelde me zelfverzekerd. Ik had namelijk de macht om dit te kunnen veranderen. Ik kon het tij laten keren voor haar en ik wist precies hoe ik dat moest doen. Of het zou werken, dat was een tweede, maar ik zou het proberen. De zware metalen deuren aan het einde van de slecht verlichte gang kwamen steeds dichterbij. Met mijn hand zocht ik naar het koude zilveren pasje in het zakje van mijn jas._

_Ik voelde een sleutelbos, een rolletje pepermunt en uiteindelijk het kaartje. Ondertussen was ik bij de metalen deuren aangekomen dus boog ik me een beetje naar links zodat ik de machine kon bedienen._

_"Pas invoeren a.u.b." _

_stond er in zwarte letters op het lichtgevende blauwe scherm. _

_Ik deed wat er op het schermpje stond en duwde mijn pas in de daarvoor bestemde gleuf. _

_"Pas aan het scannen. Momentje alstublieft." _

_Ik frunnikte wat aan mijn nagels en wachtte op het piepje dat de machine gaf als je pas goed gekeurd was. Een lichte piep kwam uit het apparaatje en mijn pas kwam langzaam weer naar buiten glijden. _

_"Welkom Celsia." _

_Stond er op het scherm. Zo te zien had hij me niet afgesloten van het circuit. Ik had dus nog tijd. De deuren schoven open en ik liep naar binnen. Binnen in de lift drukte ik eerst de code in die je altijd moest invoeren wilde je de lift gebruiken. "Vier zes zeven twee." Herhaalde ik hardop tegen mezelf toen ik de cijfertjes intoetste._

_"Toegang erkend." _

_Een robotachtige stem schalde door de ruimte heen en een klik was te horen vanachter de toetsen. Het toetsenbord schoof naar onderen en een ander bord kwam tevoorschijn. Hierop stonden allerlei verdiepingsnummers aangegeven. Ik drukte hard op het knopje B6 en leunde tegen de spiegelwand van de lift aan. Ik sloot mijn ogen en hoor de hoe de lift startte en omhoog begon te gaan. Ik wist dat ik straks recht tegenover de raad zou staan. Het was lang geleden sinds ik dat voor het laatst gedaan had. _

_De laatste keer was toen ik moest getuigen. Getuigen voor Geronimo. Mijn oude vriend die ik zo eens ging opzoeken, want hij was wellicht de enige persoon die me nu kon helpen. Toch bleef ik me afvragen wat ze gedaan had om het zo te verknallen. Die blik die ze in haar ogen had op het moment dat haar score bekend werd gemaakt. Het leek wel de blik van een hert in de koplampen van een auto. Alsof ze wist dat er iets totaal niet in de haak was. En dat was het ook niet. Iets klopte er niet. Was ze werkelijk zo slecht of was het iets anders? _

_Ik heb nooit wat tegen iemand gezegd of zouden ze dat soms denken? Zouden ze me dan werkelijk op zo'n manier terug pakken? Ik sloeg mijn ene been over het andere heen en ademde diep uit. Ze kon toch niet zo slecht zijn dat ze haar score achter moesten houden om er nog over te discussiëren? Ik hoopte van niet. Stel ze was wel zo slecht dan zou ze het vast niet lang uithouden dit jaar. De beroeps waren namelijk sterker dan andere jaren. De kansen waren echt niet in haar voordeel dit jaar. Daarentegen maakte ik me minder zorgen om hem. Hij zou wel ver komen en hij had een goed tactisch inzicht. _

_Misschien dat hij dit jaar wel kon winnen. Ik vond het nog steeds een moeilijke gedachte dat maar een van hen terug zal keren. Misschien keert er een terug, maar ook misschien helemaal niemand. Dat vond ik nog steeds de engste gedachte. De gedachte dat niemand terug komt. In al die jaren dat ik al coach voor de spelen is dat iets waar ik ieder jaar weer bang voor ben. De angst dat jij een rol speelt in wie er terug mag keren naar huis. Terug naar zijn familie. Terug naar zijn eigen leven._

_Tegelijkertijd kun je ook een doorslaggevende factor zijn in wie er sterft en wie je alleen terug zal zien in een kist, als de familie dat al kan betalen. Ik schudde mijn hoofd. Hier wilde ik nog niet over nadenken. Het was nog te vroeg om al na te denken over de dood. Ik kon haar nu nog helpen en dat ging ik doen ook. _

_Een pling kondigde aan dat de lift op de juiste verdieping aangekomen was dus schoven de deuren open en stapte ik naar buiten. De gang waar ik nu in stond was fel verlicht. De vloer was van wit marmer en de muren waren van hout met allerlei versieringen erin gekerfd. Ik kende deze gang maar al te goed. Vroeger kwam ik hier vaak genoeg. Ik telde het aantal stappen dat ik moest zetten totdat ik aan de houten deur kwam. Altijd herhaalde ik hetzelfde ritueel en het deed me denken aan hoe ik vroeger hier bijna iedere dag langs kwam. _

_Ik keek nog eens de gang rond en zag dat er toch veel veranderd was. Het leek wel alsof de gang wat van zijn vroegere glorie had verloren. Het hout zag er minder fris uit en de lampen leken een kouder licht uit te stralen. ik stak mijn hand uit naar de nog een beetje glanzende deurknop en tilde mijn andere hand op om te kloppen. Mijn hand tikte tegen de deur en een kloppend geluid vulde de gang. Even bleef het stil aan de andere kant van de deur. _

_Zou hij misschien niet meer hier zijn? Zou ik al te laat zijn? Mijn rechterhand begon een beetje te jeuken wat betekende dat lichtjes paniek begon op te borrelen in mijn lichaam. Ik kon me toch niet zo gemakkelijk gewonnen geven? Geronimo moest hier zijn. Net op het moment dat ik nog eens wilde kloppen hoor de ik een stem vanachter de houten deur. _

_"Kom binnen, ik verwachtte je al." _

_Ik grijnsde en draaide met mijn hand de deurknop om. _

_Ik stond in een ronde kamer met overal om me heen grote glazen ramen. Links tegen de muur stond de bekende boekenkast waar ik voor het eerst een van de boeken had gevonden van oude literaire schrijvers. Naast de boekenkast stond de oude leren fauteuil waar je heerlijk in kon wegzakken. Het houten tafeltje met het geruite dekentje stond er natuurlijk voor, zoals het daar altijd al gestaan had. Recht tegenover me stond het zware houten bureau met de draaiende bureau stoel erachter. _

_Alles zag er nog precies zo uit als in mijn herinnering. Dat de kamer er nog hetzelfde uit zag was een goed teken. Nu moest ik alleen maar hopen dat Geronimo niet veranderd was en dus hopelijk ook zijn status niet. Op de bureaustoel zat hij met zijn rug naar me toe. Hij droeg een zwart jasje dat een beetje gekreukt was. Zijn haren hadden nog steeds dezelfde kleur, al was hij wel ouder geworden. Als je goed keek kon je tussen het felrode haar grijze haren ontdekken. Ach, we werden allemaal ouder en ik was blij om te zien dat Geronimo zich niet had aangepast aan de gewoontes van het Capitool. Gelukkig was hij zichzelf gebleven. Net zoals ik. _

_"Ik dacht al dat je me zou komen opzoeken." _

_Ik reageerde niet. _

_"Ik heb het gezien. Ik weet dat je rechterhand lichtjes begint te jeuken omdat je een beetje in paniek begint te raken. Ik weet het allemaal. Ik weet alleen niet of ik er wat aan kan doen." _

_Ik knarste met mijn tanden. _

_"Eerlijk gezegd vind ik het wel grappig. Ik weet dat je nog steeds boos op me bent en dat ik je moet helpen, maar geef me eens een reden waarom ik dat zou doen?" _

_"Omdat ik dat ook voor jou heb gedaan." _

_Mijn stem klonk kil. Geronimo zei niets, maar draaide zijn bureaustoel om. Hij keek me nu recht aan terwijl hij zijn brilletje wat hoger op zijn neus schoof. Geronimo's haar mocht dan nog dezelfde kleur hebben, maar in zijn gezicht was de ouderdom toch goed te zien. Zijn voorhoofd vertoonde tekens van ouderdom en zijn huid zag er minder strak uit. _

_"Ik weet maar al te goed dat je mijn hulp nodig hebt, maar stel dat ik je niet kan helpen?" _

_Ik keek hem streng aan. _

_"En waarom zou dat dan niet gaan?" _

_Geronimo lachte. _

_"Nou, stel dat ik wat uit de gratie ben geraakt en niet meer zo geliefd ben als ik vroeger was? Ik bedoel, het is jaren geleden sinds je me voor het laatst gezien hebt. Misschien ben ik wel veranderd en heeft het Capitool me gemanipuleerd."_

_"Ik denk het niet." _

_Antwoordde ik terwijl ik wees naar de foto links op zijn bureau. _

_Achter het gebarsten glas zat nog steeds de foto van het huis. Het huis waarin ik ben opgegroeid. Het huis waarin hij een vader was. Een vader voor ons allemaal, omdat we nooit een vader gehad hadden. Langzaam draaide hij zijn hoofd naar links terwijl hij met waterige oogjes naar het fotolijstje keek. _

_"Ach Celsia." _

_Hij zuchtte en keek me aan met een vriendelijke blik in zijn ogen. _

_"dat waren nog eens tijden hè Celsia." _

_Hij stond op en liep naar het raam toe. _

_"Ik snap het best als je me het nog steeds kwalijk neemt. Het was ook niet niks wat ik toen van je verwachtte." _

_Geronimo draaide zich om om mijn emotie te pijlen, maar ik draaide mijn gezicht naar rechts en keek uit het raam. Geronimo zuchtte. _

_"Zo te zien zit je er nog steeds mee. Ik snap het. Het is ook niet iets wat je zo maar even kunt verwerken, maar begrijp alsjeblieft dat ik niets anders kon." _

_De woede die ik jaren geleden gevoeld had borrelde weer op. _

_"Dus het enige wat je kon doen was een onschuldig kind uitleveren aan het Capitool? Ik dacht dat je beloofd had een vader voor ons allen te zijn en een vader levert zijn eigen kinderen niet uit." _

_Geronimo slikte hoorbaar. _

_Ik wist dat ik hem hier mee kon raken. Dat moest ook, wilde ik Azalea kunnen redden. _

_"Celsia, ik heb je vroeger misleid en ik weet dat ik dat nooit had mogen doen, maar snap alsjeblieft dat ik het deed om jullie te beschermen. Door hem uit te leveren konden wij verder leven. Denk je dat ik het leuk vond om hem weg te zien gaan met tranen in zijn ogen? Denk je werkelijk dat ik genoot van het gezicht dat Julin trok terwijl hij zijn knuffel sterk omklemde? Ik hield van hem Celsia! Ik hield van hem! Net zo veel als ik van jou hield en van alle anderen! Jullie waren mijn familie, mijn kinderen. Ik hield van jullie alsof jullie werkelijk mijn eigen gezin waren. Je moet gewoon weten wat voor een prijs ik zou moeten betalen als ik het niet had gedaan." _

_Geronimo viel stil en keek bedroefd uit het raam. _

_"Vertel me dan maar eens wat er erger kan zijn dan een klein onschuldig kindje uit leveren aan het Capitool. En dan ook waarvoor je hem hebt uitgeleverd. Het was niet zo maar een uitstapje naar het Capitool. Het was niet wat je hem verteld had, wat je mij verteld had. Je hebt ons voorgelogen om jezelf te redden en dat vind ik nog wel het meest zieke deel van dit verhaal!" _

_Met een ruk draaide Geronimo zich om. _

_"O nee Celsia, jij weet niet waar je het over hebt. Heb je enig idee waar ze mee gedreigd hebben?"_

_Met grote stappen kwam Geronimo dichterbij. _

_"Heb je enig idee waar ze me mee bedreigd hebben?! Weet je überhaupt wat ze gezegd hebben!? Ik weet dat je het afschuwelijk vond om tegenover de raad te staan en om te getuigen, maar weet je wat ze gedaan hadden als ik je dat niet had laten doen? Wist je dan dat wij allemaal dood waren gegaan? Dat ze jou hadden weggevoerd evenals de andere kinderen? Wist je dat?!" _

_Bijna huilend keek Geronimo me aan. _

_"Nee, dat wist ik niet." _

_Mijn hoofd was een puinhoop. Wat klopte er nu nog van mijn verhaal? Ik snapte er niets meer van. Alles leek eerst nog zo duidelijk, maar nu kreeg ik steeds meer het gevoel dat de puzzelstukjes niet meer bij elkaar pasten. Alsof ik ze verkeerd aangelegd had. Alsof er altijd al niets van geklopt had. Ik had dus al die tijd al fout gezeten. Geronimo had Julin niet uitgeleverd voor zijn promotie. Hij had het gedaan om ons te redden. Ik wist niet dat het Capitool tot zo'n soort dingen in staat was. _

_Dat ze arme kleine jongetjes zoals Julin mee zouden nemen voor allerlei testen. Testen waarin ze op zoek zouden gaan naar de ultieme tribuut. Geronimo had het me allemaal verteld een paar weken nadat ik getuigd had tegenover de raad. Julin was niet mee gegaan met de trein naar het Capitool omdat hij zijn tante mocht bezoeken. Julin was weg, voor eens en altijd. Hij zou niet meer terug komen. Misschien was Julin al dood toen we het erover hadden. Julin zou gebruikt worden als test persoon. _

_Hij werd gebruikt als lab rat om de ultieme tribuut te ontwikkelen. Ze zouden zijn DNA aanpassen. Misschien zouden ze hem zelfs in stukjes hakken en er een nieuw persoon van maken zoals ik gelezen had in het boek dat in Geronimo's boekenkast stond. Julin was dood of ging dood, dat was een ding dat vast stond. Net zoals het feit dat ik er kapot aan ging. Ik kon gewoon niet begrijpen waarom Geronimo een van zijn eigen kinderen uit zou leveren om hogerop te komen. _

_Ik begreep het niet. Hij had altijd al zo van ons gehouden. Al op het moment dat je het weeshuis binnenwandelde was hij de veilige haven waar je uit kon huilen of je verhalen kon vertellen. Het was een wonderschone tijd voor ons allemaal. Een tijd van veiligheid en geborgenheid. Iets wat we al lang niet meer gehad hadden. Ik was Geronimo zo dankbaar geweest voor dit allemaal. Ik was hem dankbaar totdat hij Julin afgaf. Het was een afschuwelijke tijd geweest voor me. Een van mijn broertjes en zusjes, een goed vriendje van me, ging weg voor een lange tijd. _

_Hij zou naar zijn tante in het Capitool gaan, want zij wilde wel voor hem zorgen. Ik was blij geweest voor Julin omdat hij eindelijk weer naar zijn echte familie mocht gaan. Ik vond het allemaal prima totdat ik nattigheid begon te voelen. Geronimo kwam toen op een dag naar me toe om te vragen of ik hem wilde helpen. Hij zei dat ik moest uitleggen aan de raad waarom Julin weg ging. Ik zei dat Julin naar zijn tante zou gaan om daar te gaan wonen en Geronimo knikte. _

_Zolang ik dat vertelde aan de raad was er niets aan de hand. Ik moest in een grote stoel zitten met een tafel met mannen tegenover me. Ze stelden me allerlei vragen en ik beantwoordde ze zenuwachtig, maar eerlijk. Het hoofd van de tafel keek knikkend toe en na twee uur lang vragen beantwoord te hebben mocht ik gaan. Een maand na het vertrek van Julin dacht ik er aan om hem iedere dag een tekening te sturen. Een hele tijd lang was ik depressief geweest, maar nu was het toch tijd om eens wat voor Julin te doen. _

_Die dag rende ik naar het bureau van Geronimo toe om hem het adres van de tante van Julin te vragen. Dat was de dag waarop ik het te horen kreeg. De dag waarop ik wist van het verraad en het verrotte systeem van het Capitool. De dag waarop ik Geronimo niet meer vertrouwde. Al die tijd had ik hem niet meer gezien en nu was weer mijn eerste ontmoeting met hem sinds jaren. Ik was toen tien jaar oud. Het is een lange tijd sinds die dag en uiteindelijk krijg ik vandaag dan de echte waarheid te horen. _

_Verslagen keek ik Geronimo aan. _

_"Waa-. Waarom heb je nooit wat gezegd?" _

_Geronimo zuchtte. _

_"Ik wilde het niet nog gecompliceerder voor je maken dan het al was. Ik riskeerde nog liever het feit dat je me voor de rest van je leven zou haten dan dat je iedere dag bang moest zijn voor je eigen leven. Ik wilde je in onwetendheid houden. Ik maakte weer dezelfde fout. Dezelfde fout die ik ook maakte toen ik je liet getuigen voor de raad zodat ze wisten dat ik jullie niets verteld had. Ik wist dat ik dat moest doen wilde ik zorgen dat jullie veilig waren. Nog steeds voel ik me schuldig voor het feit dat ik jou daarvoor heb gebruikt. Het, het spijt me, Celsia." _

_Langzaam stierf de stem van Geronimo een beetje weg. Ik was nog steeds in shock. Vaak gebeurde dit helemaal niet bij mij, omdat ik na een aantal jaren Hongerspelen redelijk moeilijk van mijn stuk te brengen ben, maar nu was ik toch redelijk gechoqueerd. Al die jaren had ik hem zo door en door gehaat, maar nooit had ik de volledige waarheid gekend. "Geronimo." Ik zette een stap in zijn richting. _

_"Het spijt me Geronimo." _

_Hij lachte met tranen in zijn ogen. _

_"Het spijt mij ook Celsia, heel erg zelfs." _

_Hij stak zijn armen uit en we omhelsden elkaar zoals we vroeger altijd deden. Gek genoeg voelde deze knuffel net zoals vroeger. Het was alsof ik weer even dat tien jaar oude meisje was dat graag eens een knuffel kreeg van iemand die ze familie kon noemen. Ik greep het zwarte jasje van Geronimo wat steviger vast en voelde dat hij hetzelfde deed. De familie die ooit in stukjes was gereten was nu weer terug bij elkaar. _

_"Dus Celsia, wat kan ik voor je doen?" _

_Lachend zat Geronimo in zijn bureau stoel. _

_"Nou, laten we zeggen dat ik een klein probleempje heb met mijn vrouwelijke tribuut." _

_Geronimo keek gelijk weer serieus. _

_"Een klein probleempje? Dat klinkt namelijk als een aardig groot probleempje, als je het mij vraagt."_

_"In feite is het dat ook. Mijn vrouwelijke tribuut van dit jaar, Azalea Dahle, heeft haar uitvoering verknald. Tenminste ik vroeg me af waarom ze geen score gekregen had dus ging ik op onderzoek uit. Via wat papierwerk kwam ik erachter dat ze een klein punt verkeerd had gedaan, maar dat ze daar volkomen op afgerekend was. Ik wil hier wat aan gaan doen en jij gaat me daarbij helpen." _

_"Ik weet het." _

_Geronimo knikte en trok toen nadenkend zijn wenkbrauwen samen. _

_"Ik wil helpen, maar hoe gaan we dat doen?" _

_"Geronimo, heb jij nog steeds dat contract dat je vroeger van ze gekregen hebt?" _

_"Ja, hoezo?" _

_Geronimo keek verbaasd, maar gebaarde naar de kast. Glimlachend liep ik naar de kast toe en voorzichtig pakte ik het lijstje met het gelige contract erin op. _

_"Dit gaat ons helpen." _

_Geronimo keek me verbaasd aan. _

_"Hoe wil je dat doen dan?" Ik lachte. _

_"Nou, zo dus." _

_Ik wees naar de onderkant van het contract en Geronimo boog zich verder voorover om te lezen wat er stond. _

_"4. Dit contract geeft de eigenaar het recht om drie keer een raadsvergadering te openen waarin een kwestie besproken kan worden door middel van stemming."_

_Las Geronimo hardop voor. _

_"Ik denk dat ik al snap wat je van plan bent." _

_Zei Geronimo met fonkelende oogjes. _

* * *

**Beste leesbeesten,**

__**Dat was het alweer voor deze keer! Ik hoop dat jullie deze hoofdstukken leuk vonden. ik heb ook geprobeerd om weer wat spanning op te bouwen in het verhaal aangezien de spanning in hoofdstuk 17 niet erg hoog was. Nog sorry daarvoor, maar ik dacht dat het beter voor het verhaal was om een keer een minder interessant hoofdstuk er in te zetten dan om constant spanning en drama aan te houden, want dat maakt het verhaal een beetje extreem dramatisch ;). Dus hier het nieuwe hoofdstuk. ik weet nog niet wanneer ik hoofdstuk 20 ga uploaden al ben ik er wel mee bezig. over het plaatsen van hoofdstukken wilde ik jullie nog wat vragen. Vinden jullie dat ik te langzaam upload, te onregelmatig etc.? Nu kunnen jullie dus laten weten wat jullie van mijn upload gedrag vinden! Ik heb namelijk een poll op mijn pagina geplaatst waarin jullie kunnen aangeven wanneer ik het beste kan uploaden. Ik heb er voor nu een paar bij gezet en je mag me gerust ook een PM sturen als je nog een nieuwe suggestie hebt. (Nieuwe suggesties over hoe het verhaal verder gaat lopen kun je natuurlijk ook altijd sturen! Ik heb soms ook een beetje inspiratie tekort en zo'n klein berichtje van een lezer kan een verhaal heel erg opleuken en misschien zelfs de upload tijd verkorten ;) )**

**Nu nog een ander vraagje aan jullie. Ik zie dat een heleboel mensen verhaal beginnen met een 'send your own tribute'. Ik heb er even over na zitten denken en ik dacht dat het misschien wel leuk was als ik zelf ook aan zo'n verhaal zou gaan beginnen! Ik wil er inderdaad aan beginnen, maar dan doe ik dat wel nadat ik dit verhaal heb afgesloten aangezien ik het anders een beetje druk krijg met hoofdstukken schrijven en vooral ook omdat Levi Antonius me geadviseerd heeft om er even mee te wachten. **

**Ik wilde vragen of jullie mij zouden willen vertellen of het jullie leuk lijkt als ik zo'n verhaal begin. Sorry als ik gelijk een heleboel vraag, maar ik ben gewoon heel erg enthousiast, wil mijn schrijfvaardigheid verbeteren en wil ook meer verhalen gaan schrijven. Vandaar nu dus het hele vragen formulier haha ;) **

**Ik hoop dat jullie nog steeds genieten van mijn verhaal en neem ook zeker eens een kijkje bij mijn andere verhaal. je hoeft het boek niet gelezen te hebben om het verhaal te snappen , maar als je houdt van fantasy verhalen met een vleugje romantiek zou ik het toch heel leuk vinden als je even een kijkje neemt :) **

**Alvast heel erg bedankt voor alles en tot het volgende hoofdstuk!**

**Veel groetjes,**

**XxwhitechocolatexX**


	20. Chapter 20

**Hoofdstuk 20**

* * *

_"Dus, wat vind je van mijn plan?"_

_Ik trommelde met mijn vingers op Geronimo's bureau en keek hem aan._

_Hij keek op van het contract dat hij nog steeds aan het lezen was._

_"Het klinkt logisch, maar hoe weet je dat het gaat werken?"_

_Ik fronste mijn wenkbrauwen en hield op met trommelen. Met een vertwijfelde uitdrukking wierp ik een blik op hem._

_"Nou, dat weet ik niet. Ik kan het alleen maar hopen dat we genoeg overtuigingskracht hebben zodat ze haar nog een keer kunnen laten komen of haar een puntenverhoging kunnen geven, want ik weet gewoon dat ze beter kan dan zij denken."_

_Geronimo lachte, liep naar het bureau toe en legde het contract neer._

_"Typisch Celsia."_

_Ik keek hem met een opgetrokken wenkbrauw aan._

_"Hoe bedoel je?"_

_"Die vurigheid had je als kind ook al. Met ieder spelletje dat we speelden, iedere wedstrijd die gehouden werd, moest en zou je winnen, je was er zo op gebrand dat je dat kon. Ik had altijd een beetje het gevoel dat je jezelf moest bewijzen."_

_Ik keek de kamer rond en dacht goed na over mijn kindertijd. Geronimo kon gelijk hebben. Ik kan me nog goed herinneren hoe erg ik wilde winnen als we weer een spelletjes avond hadden in het weeshuis. De hele avond speelden we in groepjes kinderen allerlei spelletjes. ik probeerde altijd aan zo veel mogelijk spellen mee te doen en probeerde ze ook allemaal te winnen. Won ik niet, dan ging de rest van de avond op de rode bank, die in de woonkamer stond, zitten mokken._

_Zachtjes gaf ik Geronimo antwoord._

_"Dat kan kloppen."_

_Ik liet mijn vingers nog eens over het contract heen glijden en voelde het koude en gladde papier onder mijn vingers._

_"Ik kijk of ik ze kan bereiken."_

_Geronimo pakte de telefoon die rechts van hem op zijn bureau stond op en toetste een nummer in._

_"Hallo? Ah, hoi Angelenica. Met Geronimo._

_Ik was ondertussen de boekenkast aan het bestuderen en keek op toen Geronimo even stil viel._

_Met een rood hoofd keek hij naar het schilderij dat een stukje van zijn bureau af hing._

_"Ja, die ja. "_

_Zo te zien schaamde hij zich ergens voor. _

_Ik gniffelde en ging weer verder met het bestuderen van de boekenkast._

___"_Uhm, ik wilde even vragen of het misschien mogelijk is om de vergaderruimte zo te gebruiken? "

_Ik hoorde een klein hoog stemmetje zachtjes uit de telefoon komen._

_"Ja, dat ben ik van plan. Kun je de raad misschien bijeen roepen en zou je daarbij alsjeblieft willen vermelden dat ik gebruik wil maken van regel vier van mijn contract?_

_Even viel Geronimo weer stil en speelde met een pen die op zijn bureaublad lag._

_Hij knikte een paar keer en deed toen zijn mond weer open._

_"Bedankt."_

_Geronimo legde de telefoon weer neer en keek me met glanzende oogjes aan._

_"Gelukt," zei hij triomfantelijk._

_"Als ik het goed heb vraagt Angelenica, de secretaresse van de algemene raad, nu aan de aparte secretarissen van de raadsleden of ze deel willen nemen aan de vergadering die ik over anderhalf uur gepland heb."_

_"Dat betekent dus dat we anderhalf uur de tijd hebben om een fatsoenlijke overtuiging in elkaar te zetten," merkte ik op._

_"Daar komt het wel op neer," zei Geronimo met een bezorgde blik._

_"Geen tijd te verliezen dus."_

_Ongeduldig stond ik in de lift. Dit was voor het eerst sinds tijden dat ik weer echt zenuwachtig was. De laatste keer dat ik zo nerveus was geweest was toen ik in dezelfde situatie had gezeten. Toen had ik ook voor de raad moeten verschijnen. Alles in mijn lichaam schreeuwde 'nee' toen Geronimo en ik steeds dichter bij de vergaderzaal kwamen. De dikke houten deuren kwamen met een duidelijke snelheid dichterbij. Ik had sterk de neiging om me om te draaien en weg te rennen, maar dat kon ik niet doen. Dat mocht ik niet doen. Ik moest dit doen._

_Eenmaal bij de deur aangekomen klopte Geronimo vijf keer op de deur en liet daarna zijn hand verdwijnen in zijn zwarte jasje. Een glimmend pasje kwam tevoorschijn dat er precies zo uitzag als het pasje dat ik eerder zelf nog gebruikt had. Hij herhaalde dezelfde procedure als ik deed en met een klik schoven de deuren langzaam opzij. Ik zag hoe de houten deuren naar links en naar rechts schoven en langzaam werd de vergaderzaal steeds beter zichtbaar. Zo te zien was er niet veel veranderd sinds de laatste keer dat ik er geweest was._

_De vloer was nog steeds van wit marmer evenals de tafel die zo groot was dat twee mensen er uitgestrekt op konden liggen. Aan de andere kant van de kamer bevond zich een deur die er net zo uitzag als deze. Aan weerszijden van de deur stonden twee grote fonteinen die in de muur ingebouwd waren. Door de bekken van de twee leeuwen stroomde iets roods. Direct vroeg ik me af wat het zou kunnen zijn. Ze waren toch ook weer niet zo luguber in het Capitool dat ze bloed in hun fonteinen lieten stromen? Ach, met deze mensen wist je het ook maar nooit._

_Geronimo loodste me verder de zaal in en koos twee stoelen voor ons uit aan het linker einde van de tafel. Er waren in totaal vijftien stoelen neergezet en je kon dan ook gelijk zien welke voor ons gereserveerd waren._

_De stoelen van de raad waren van een glimmend metaal en in de rug van iedere stoel stond het teken van het district waar het desbetreffende raadslid over heerste. De stoelen die voor Geronimo en mij gereserveerd waren waren erg simpel vergeleken met de andere stoelen. Onze stoelen waren simpele houten stoelen die me erg deden denken aan de stoelen die we in de eetzaal van het weeshuis hadden._

_Geronimo en ik namen plaats op onze stoelen en wachtten zwijgend op de raadsleden. Na zo'n twee minuten in stilte op de stoel gezeten te hebben ging de deur aan de andere kant van de kamer open. Twee vredebewakers kwamen naar buiten en gingen aan weerszijden van de deur staan. Toen dook er plotseling een hele rij aan mensen op. Ik wist niet in welke volgorde de raadsleden liepen, maar wat ik wel wist was dat er toch veel veranderd was aan de samenstelling van de raad. Ik kon me herinneren dat ik alleen maar mannen tegenover me gehad had, maar nu zaten er ook verschillende vrouwen bij._

_Gek genoeg zagen de raadsleden er niet zo belachelijk uit als de rest van de mensen uit het Capitool. Ze zagen er net zo uit als de mensen uit de districten alleen dan veel chiquer. Ze droegen gouden armbanden met de logo's van hun district erin en de vrouwen droegen oorbellen met lange diamanten waarvan een gezin in district 9 zijn hele leven voor zou kunnen leven, misschien dat de generatie daarna er ook nog wel van kon leven._

_Zonder iets te zeggen gingen de raadsleden op hun stoelen zitten. Ik voelde weer dezelfde ongemakkelijkheid opkomen die ik toen ook gevoeld had. De situatie was nu wel anders. Eerst had ik in mijn eentje tegenover de hele tafel gezeten en nu leek ik er echt deel van uit te maken. Ook had ik Geronimo bij me, al had ik het gevoel dat ik niet heel erg veel aan hem zou hebben op het moment._

_Nadat iedereen was gaan zitten viel het me op dat er een stoel leeg gebleven was._

_De stoel aan het hoofd van de tafel was leeg. Waarschijnlijk was het laatste raadslid dan ook nog niet aangekomen. Zijn stoel was ook anders dan de stoelen van de andere raadsleden._

_De desbetreffende stoel was van goud en versierd met edelstenen. In de rug van de stoel stond het teken van het Capitool dat ingelegd was met diamanten. De diamanten die de vrouwen in hun oren hadden hangen leken niets vergeleken met de joekels die in de stoel zaten. Ik wist niet of ik de stoel mooi moest vinden of dat ik hem juist moest verafschuwen. De stoel was mooi, dat was zeker, maar toch bleef iets in mij zeggen dat dit eigenlijk niet hoorde. Deze ene stoel zou waarschijnlijk net zo duur zijn als een hele straat huizen in district 9._

_Voordat ik verder na kon denken over de stoel vlogen de deuren weer open en kwamen er z vredebewakers aanlopen. Twee bewakers liepen ieder naar een kant van de deur en gingen met hun geweer er zo naast staan alsof ze de deur bewaakten. De andere twee vredebewakers, die eerder al binnengekomen waren, verplaatsten zichzelf naar de andere kant van de kamer om de andere deur te bewaken. De overige twee gingen ieder aan een kant van de tafel staan en namen dezelfde houding aan als de andere bewakers. Nadat de bewakers allemaal stil en in de houding stonden hoorde ik een klikkend geluid uit de gang komen._

_De gang bleef leeg totdat ik iets gouds de hoek om zag komen. Het geklik werd steeds luider en ik kwam tot de conclusie dat het hakken waren die op de marmeren vloer tikten. Aan de andere kant van de gang kwam een lange dunne vrouw met een goud mantelpakje onze kant op lopen. Ze droeg knalroze hakken die glinsterden wanneer ze liep. Haar haar was opgestoken zodat je haar dure oorbellen al vanaf hier kon zien. Om haar nek droeg ze een collier die ingelegd was met roze edelstenen die om de zoveel tijd veranderden in een andere tint van hetzelfde kleurspectrum._

_Toen de vrouw in de vergaderzaal aangekomen was leek ze het niet eens te merken dat er mensen om haar heen waren. Met een arrogante uitdrukking op haar gezicht liep ze met haar kont waggelend naar de gouden stoel toe. Ze klapte in haar handen en de vier vredesbewakers sloten de deuren waarna twee van hen naar de gouden stoel toe schuifelden._

_De een schoof de stoel naar achteren en de andere haalde een paars satijnen kussentjes tevoorschijn en legde die voorzichtig op de stoel neer. De vrouw gaf nog steeds geen reactie en keek door de bewakers heen alsof ze lucht waren._

_Ze ging zitten en een vredebewaker schoof haar voorzichtig aan. Ze maakte een wuivend gebaar en de twee snelden zich naar de deur toe om dezelfde houding aan te nemen als de anderen in de kamer._

_Toen was het weer doodstil. Voor het eerst liet de vrouw merken dat er mensen in de kamer waren en keek ze de tafel rond._

_Ze keek iedereen even snel aan, maar toen ze bij mij aan kwam staarde ze me doordringend aan met haar lichtroze ogen. Om de een of andere manier bezorgde haar blik me de rillingen. Het beviel me niet, de manier waarop ze naar me keek. Ze keek alsof ze een vlek had gevonden in haar lievelingsmantelpakje. Ze zou hem het liefst meteen elimineren._

_De vrouw keek me nog even streng aan en liet toen haar blik verder dwalen. Nadat ze iedereen had aangekeken schraapte ze haar keel en met een iel en bekakt stemmetje opende ze de vergadering._

_"Ik hoorde dat wij een voorstel hebben gekregen van de heer Geronimo?"_

_De rest van de raadsleden knikten aandachtig, maar allemaal keken ze haar niet aan._

_"Goed, dan kunnen we verder."_

_De roze dame keek Geronimo minachtend aan en wees naar Geronimo. Geronimo frommelde nog wat aan zijn jasje en stond toen snel op. De vrouw maakte een handgebaar naar hem wat erop leek alsof hij mocht beginnen met praten. Geronimo slikte hoorbaar en nam toen het woord._

_"Welkom beste raadsleden en natuurlijk hoofdsraadlid Ailith Crawford. Allereerst wil ik u allen bedanken voor uw komst en-."_

_Snel onderbrak Ailith hem._

_"Kom ter zake Geronimo. Denk je dat wij tijd hebben voor jouw gebazel?"_

_Geronimo werd rood en schudde hevig nee._

_"Oké, oké..," mompelde Geronimo terwijl hij nog eens aan zijn jasje frunnikte._

_"Zoals u ziet heb ik iemand met mij meegenomen. Dit is Celsia, mentor van district negen en zij heeft een vraag voor jullie."_

_Geronimo gebaarde naar mij en ging toen snel zitten. Ik wilde zachtjes op een sarcastische toon Geronimo bedanken, maar toen ik zag dat al alle ogen aan de tafel op mij gericht waren stond ik op en nam ik het woord._

_"Hallo, zoals u net al gehoord heeft van mijn compagnon Geronimo heb ik een vraag voor jullie. Tijdens het uitreiken van de scores is er wat misgegaan met mijn vrouwelijke tribuut van dit jaar, Azalea Dahle. Tijdens de televisie uitzending is haar score niet bekend gemaakt en later ben ik erachter gekomen dat zij een extreem lage score heeft gekregen van de spelmakers. Ik vraag me af waarom deze niet bekend gemaakt is en wilde u allen ook vragen of zij een tweede kans mag krijgen of dat zij haar uitvoering opnieuw mag doen. Ik weet dat zij beter kan dan wat ze heeft laten zien en vroeg me daarom dus ook af waarom de score zo laag was."_

_Ik pauzeerde even om de reacties van de mensen om me heen op te nemen. Gek genoeg gaf niemand echt zijn emoties prijs en bleef het stil in de zaal totdat ik een hoog gelach door de kamer heen hoorde gaan._

_Aan het hoofd van de tafel zat Ailith me uit te lachen. Met haar kleine oogjes die veel te erg opgemaakt waren keek ze me priemend aan._

_"Dus dit is waar je mijn tijd mee gaat verspillen Geronimo? Ik had beter verwacht van je."_

_Geronimo werd weer rood en zweeg. Langzaam voelde ik woede opborrelen in mijn lichaam. Dreef deze vrouw nou de spot met me? Waarom gaf ze geen antwoord op mijn vraag? Waarom was Azalea haar score niet bekend gemaakt? Wat een vreselijke vrouw was dit. Nam ze me soms niet serieus? Misschien dat ik haar ook wat serieuzer kon nemen als ze er niet uit zou zien als een geëxplodeerde suikerspin._

_Ik klemde mijn kaken op elkaar en keek de vrouw poeslief aan._

_"Ik wilde uw toestemming vragen, mevrouw Crawford, om mijn tribuut haar opvoering opnieuw te laten doen."_

_Ailith keek me minachtend aan._

_"Geef me een reden waarom ik een simpel tribuutje zou moeten helpen."_

_Dit was de druppel. Haar blik, maar vooral haar uitspraak hadden de bom in mij doen barsten. Dit kon ik niet pikken._

_"Ten eerste is ze alles behalve een 'simpel tribuutje', maar iemand die haar eigen leven probeert te redden. De kansen waren namelijk niet in haar voordeel."_

_Met een perfect geëpileerde, opgetrokken wenkbrauw keek Ailith me aan._

_"Je kunt zeggen wat je wilt, maar ze blijft een arme sloeber. Ze is hetzelfde als alle anderen."_

_Ailith maakte een wuivend gebaar naar me en ik zag dat de vredebewakers die bij de deuren stonden in beweging kwamen. Geronimo begon zenuwachtig te lachen en probeerde mijn zin van net goed te praten._

_"Vergeef mij voor wat Celsia net zei, ze weet soms niet wat ze doet."_

_Met een boze gezichtsuitdrukking keek ik Geronimo aan terwijl hij me met een bezorgde blik in zijn ogen aankeek._

_Zo te zien had de verontschuldiging van Geronimo niet geholpen, want de bewakers liepen nog steeds op ons af, klaar om ons de ruimte uit te slepen. Ik wist dat ik snel iets moest vinden wilde ik nog wat maken van deze situatie. Op zoek naar inspiratie keek ik snel de kamer rond._

_Er kwam niets in me op wat ons op het moment kon redden totdat ik de stoel zag van het raadslid dat de zeggenschap had over district negen._

_Op de stoel zat een man met een baardje en een buikje, maar zijn uiterlijk interesseerde me eigenlijk vrij weinig._

_Wat me vooral interesseerde was wat er op de rug van zijn stoel stond._

_Omdat de man eigenlijk te dik was om aan de tafel te zitten had hij zijn stoel naar rechts gedraaid zodat hij Ailith toch goed aan kon kijken als ze sprak. Daardoor kon ik zien dat er op de rug van de stoel behalve het teken van district 9 ook nog twee gekruiste sikkels stonden. Vliegensvlug schoot me iets te binnen._

_De vredebewakers waren ondertussen al aangekomen bij mij en Geronimo en een had mijn arm al vastgepakt. Geronimo werd ruw van zijn stoel getrokken en net zoals ik naar de deur gesleept. Ik moest er nu meekomen. Het was nu of nooit._

_"En wat nou als ik u beloof dat deze spelen specialer worden dan anders?"_

_De vredesbewakers hadden de deuren al opengemaakt en waren klaar om ons naar buiten te smijten toen Ailith wat zei._

_"Wat zei je daar?"_

_Vanbinnen begon ik te lachen, blij dat ik Ailiths aandacht had weten te krijgen._

_"Ik vertel het u als deze idioten me loslaten."_

_Ailith maakte keek de naar de twee vredebewakers en knikte. Zo snel als ze gekomen waren, zo snel stonden ze ook alweer bij de deur, klaar om deze te bewaken._

_Ailith vlocht haar vingers ineen en zette haar elle bogen op tafel waardoor ze er nadenkend uitzag._

_"Herhaal wat je daarnet zei."_

_Ik draaide me volledig naar de tafel toe en richtte me tot Ailith. Gek genoeg voelde ik geen angst, maar alleen maar adrenaline. Ik kon dit. Ik kon ervoor zorgen dat Azalea een tweede kans kreeg._

_Ik moest ervoor zorgen._

_"Wat als ik u beloof dat deze spelen specialer worden dan anders?"_

_"Hoe wil je dat bereiken?"_

_"Wat nou als ik u zeg," Ik liep een stukje verder naar rechts terwijl ik mijn handen achter mijn rug ineen sloeg. "Dat Azalea iets kan wat niet veel tributen kunnen?"_

_Het leek bijna alsof Ailith enige vorm van interesse toonde toen ze antwoord gaf op mijn vraag._

_"Wat kan die Azalea dan als ik het vragen mag?"_

_Ik keek Ailith licht lachend aan._

_"Azalea beheerst iets wat niet veel andere tributen beheersen. Heeft u namelijk ooit al eens gehoord van iemand die een sikkel gebruikt tijdens de Hongerspelen?"_

_Voor het eerst sinds we in de kamer waren kwam er geluid uit de andere raadsleden. Er ontstond een licht geroezemoes toen verschillende raadsleden met elkaar begonnen te overleggen of dat al eens voorgekomen was. Ailith keek me zonder enige emotie aan en stak toen haar hand op. Alsof iedereen op commando doodgeschoten zou worden als ze het niet zouden doen, waren alle raadsleden weer stil._

_"Is dat waar, Mablevi?"_

_Een donkere man met zwarte pijpenkrullen die op de stoel van district 6 zat keek Ailith verbaasd maar ook nadenkend aan en gaf toen met een diepe stem antwoord._

_"In alle boeken die ik gelezen heb over de spelen en het gebruik van wapens ben ik het nog nooit tegengekomen. Ook in mijn periode als Spelmaker heb ik nog nooit een tribuut gezien die gebruik maakte van een sikkel."_

_Ailith kneep haar ogen een beetje dicht toen ze me aankeek._

_"En hoe goed is die Azalea dan wel niet als ik vragen mag? Hoe weten we of je geen onzin vertelt? Laat het me zien."_

_Zo te zien was Ailiths wil wet, want nog voordat ik een antwoord kon geven op haar vraag verdween het schilderij met de districten van Panem erop in de muur. In plaats van het schilderij kwam een mediascherm naar buiten._

_Een paar seconden later kregen we het trainingsveld te zien. Op de plek waar normaal messen geworpen werden stond Azalea. Haar golvende blonde haar had ze in een knotje gedaan. Ze droeg een lichtblauw shirt met achterop een grote zwarte negen. In haar beide handen had ze een sikkel waarvan de handvaten van goud gemaakt waren._

_Naast haar stond een man die haar zo te zien aanwijzingen stond te geven. De camera zoomde verder in toen Azalea plaats nam op de mat voor haar. Een flink stuk van haar af stonden twee doelen. Ze greep de sikkels nog wat beter vast en sloot toen haar ogen. Ze bracht haar armen in positie en liet toen plots de sikkels met een daverende snelheid door de ruimte vliegen._

_Gespannen kruiste ik mijn vingers. Waarom was juist dit het moment geweest dat ik Azalea gemist had? Ik zou nooit meer koffie met appeltaart gaan halen voor Ambrose._

_Snel naderden de sikkels hun mikpunten en nog voordat ik pap kon zeggen staken ze al in de doelen._

_Vanbinnen maakte ik even snel een vreugdedansje. Gelukkig was dit een goede worp van haar geweest._

_Beiden sikkels staken op plekken in de pop die een mens zeker weten om het leven gebracht zouden hebben. De rechter sikkel stak in de borst van de pop terwijl de linker sikkel gevaarlijk in het midden van de buik terecht gekomen was._

_Ailith keek zonder iets te zeggen naar het scherm._

_Zo te zien was het filmpje afgelopen, want het televisiescherm verdween weer terug in de muur en het schilderij kwam weer tevoorschijn._

_De stilte in de ruimte was bijna ondraagbaar. Niemand zei iets en zelfs Ailith maakte bijna geen geluid. Zenuwachtig wiebelde ik met mijn tenen in mijn schoenen. Ze moest het toch goedkeuren? Dat moest toch? Aanvallen met sikkels was een ding, maar om ermee te gooien dat was een techniek die maar weinig mensen beheersten. Ik hoopte dat Ailith dat ook in zou zien._

_Ailith keek nog steeds emotieloos naar de plek waar een paar seconden geleden de televisie nog had gehangen. Plotseling haalde ze haar ellebogen van tafel af en wees ze naar Geronimo en mij. Al snel voelde ik twee sterke handen om mijn bovenarmen heen die me snel de ruimte uit begonnen te slepen._

_Vanbinnen zwol de woede in me weer aan._

_Ze kon toch niet zeggen dat dit geen goede worp geweest was?! Azalea had perfect gegooid en dat was moeilijk te ontkennen. Ik wist dat Azalea niet de beste tribuut was. Ze was zeker ook niet de sterkste of slimste, maar dit was een goede worp geweest en zelfs tributen die er normaal niets van bakken kunnen ook dingen goed doen. En dat was iets dat Ailith niet mocht vergeten._

_De vredesbewakers hadden de deuren al open gemaakt en Geronimo en ik werden ruw naar buiten gesleept toen ik een stem vanachter uit de vergaderzaal hoorde komen._

_"Allemaal voor?"_

_Even bleef het doodstil. Ik wist dat dit onze laatste kans geweest was en ik had het verprutst. Azalea zou aan de spelen mee moeten doen met de drie die de spelmakers haar gegeven hadden. Ze zou geen sponsors krijgen en ze zou gelijk al sterven in het bloedbad. Ik had gefaald._

_"Azalea krijgt vier punten ophoging."_

_Alsof ik de loterij gewonnen had draaide ik me om. De vredebewaker slaakte een kreet en probeerde me ruw weer terug te duwen. Achter me zag ik hoe de houten deuren zich langzaam sloten terwijl ik zag hoe Ailith nog wat tegen me zei._

_"We zullen zien."_

_Toen sloten de deuren zich met een luide klap en werden Geronimo en ik door de gang naar de lift vervoerd._

_Het was gelukt._

_Ze was gered._

_Maar een ding zat me nog dwars._

_Ze had een score, maar waarom was deze niet bekend gemaakt?_

* * *

**En dat was het weer! :) Sorry voor de late update, er was een beetje chaos hier thuis, maar dat is gelukkig weer allemaal goed gekomen. Ik wil LeviAntonius heel erg bedanken voor zijn bèta en opmerkingen over hoofdstuk 20. Haha ik dacht altijd dat het nu wel goed ging met schrijven, maar zo te zien moet er nog veel gebeuren ;) Ik heb het volgende hoofdstuk al bijna klaar dus het zal ongeveer een weekje duren voordat het helemaal af is en door de bèta heen is. Ik kijk uit naar het volgende hoofdstuk en ik hoop jullie ook!**

**Veel lieve groetjes,**

**XxwhitechocolatexX **


End file.
